


Second Chance

by Fengyang



Series: 數字系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach和Chris被迫在最幸福時分開。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝@狐狸老闆娘 校對全文 (心

Message 1:  
嘿，Zach，你今天晚上真的不能早點走嗎？或是我們早點去，趕在晚會開始前？—Chris

 

Message 2:  
Zach，別忘了今天的慈善晚會。—John

 

Message 3:  
好吧，我會自己去。對了，我喂了Noah跟Skunk。如果你比我早到家的話，就直接去休息吧，別太累了。—Chris

 

Message 4:  
Zach，你的婚禮規劃打電話來說禮拜五上午不行看場地，改成下午可不可以？你中間有一個一個小時的空閒，你要改下午還是其他時間？—Zoe

 

Message 5:  
Zach，Zoe說她可以陪我去，但我拒絕了。Karl說我不能總要人陪。—Chris

 

Message 6:  
Zach，我去試了我們的婚禮蛋糕，它們棒極了，我選了好久才終於決定要哪一個。希望你今天也在那兒，你肯定會喜歡的。但別擔心，我給你帶了一些。好了，不說了，今天的雪可真大，洛杉磯好多年沒下這麼大的雪了，我得專心開車。等你回家就會看到蛋糕的樣子了。愛你，掰。—Chris


	2. Chapter 2

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach接到電話的時候，他正在一場不得不出席的應酬裡。

 

「你的未婚夫呢？」站在他面前的某位雜誌編輯對他舉杯致意，然後問，「他真是個好模特兒，也許他可以考慮來我們雜誌社兼差？」

 

「不了，」Zach扯出一抹心不在焉的微笑，然後說，「他最近很忙，恐怕沒有什麼時間可以兼差。」他露出一個制式化的微笑，「你知道的，他必須要準備婚禮。」

 

「好吧，」對方不甚在意的聳了聳肩，「如果他有這個意願，請務必告訴我。」

 

Zach點點頭。他的手機響了起來，他抱歉的看了對方一眼，「抱歉，我必須接通電話。」

 

對方點點頭，然後離開。他在拿出手機時，順便瞥了眼手錶上的時間，有些煩躁，心中盤算著自己最早什麼時候可以離開，回家和Chris討論他們的婚禮細節。

 

為了這場該死的宴會，他不得不放棄和Chris一起去試婚禮要用的蛋糕。這讓他的心情差到極點。

 

男人吃食的模樣如此可愛，他喜歡看那因為吃到好吃食物而雙眼發亮的瞬間，更別提那可愛的害羞表情，以及充滿幸福的傻笑。

 

他已經等不及讓那可愛的男孩完完全全的屬於自己。

 

「Zach，你在哪裡？」來電的人是Karl，電話一被接通，他劈頭就問。Zach皺了皺眉，有些不高興對方的粗魯無禮，「市中心，今晚有一場慈善晚宴。」

 

「你最好快點過來，Chris出車禍了。」Karl簡短的說完，報上醫院的名字，語末，又補了一句，「最好快一點。」

 

Zach臉色大變，丟下一屋子的虛假繁華，抓著一旁正在與人交談的John就往門外走去。

 

「嘿，Zach，你在幹什麼？我正在跟人講話。」John踉蹌了幾步，好不容易穩住身體，抗議道，一抬頭就看到Zach慘白的臉色，嚇了一跳，「怎麼了？兄弟，你還好嗎？」

 

「Chris出車禍了，現在正在醫院急救。」Zach臉色蒼白的說，有些語無倫次，「我們該走了。」

 

他掏出身上的車鑰匙，卻不小心把它掉在地上。Zach蹲下身，試圖撿起自己的鑰匙，手卻因為抖的太厲害而沒有辦法對準目標。

 

「你現在怎麼開車。」John也跟著蹲下，搶走Zach的鑰匙，「走，我帶你去。」

 

兩人迅速的離開宴會廳，John將鑰匙交給泊車小弟，「快一點，他不太舒服。」他說，然後塞了一張二十元的紙鈔給對方。

 

不知道是因為Zach的臉色太過慘白，還是美金起了作用，對方不到兩分鐘就將車子開來。John將Zach一把塞進副駕駛座，然後在啟動車子後順手將藍芽耳機塞進耳朵。

 

「Zoe，Chris出車禍了，在醫院，」將油門踩到最底，John瞥了一眼副駕駛座臉色蒼白的Zach，告訴Zoe醫院的名字，「從妳那裡去比較快，妳先去瞭解狀況。」

 

電話那端很快的應了聲是，John扯掉自己的耳機，將車子駛進車流裡。

 

※

 

「他呢？」跌跌撞撞的衝進醫院走廊，Zack瞪大的雙眼泛著血絲，問道。

 

因為時間已經有點晚的關係，醫院的走廊冷冷清清清的。Karl臉色鐵青的站在牆旁邊，雙拳緊握的發抖，而Zoe則坐在塑膠椅子上，美麗的大眼瞪得大大的，滿是血絲。

 

「對不起，Zach，對不起，我很抱歉……」看見他，Zoe泣不成聲的說了一連串的道歉，成串的淚珠滾落，「他們救不了他……」

 

「妳說什麼？」Zach覺得腦子亂哄哄的，所以的字元變成毫無意義的符號，他看著Zoe，機械式的反問。

 

Zoe只是不停的哭。

 

一名穿著深藍色手術衣的男人走過來，「Quinto先生，是嗎？Pine先生的未婚夫？」

 

他點頭。

 

男人扯掉了自己的口罩，將身軀挺直，「我是Pine先生的醫生，我很抱歉你的損失。」他如此說著，嘴巴一張一合說著Zach沒有辦法理解的語句，「因為車禍，Pine先生身上有多重創傷，還有大量的內出血，車子的碎片卡進了他的下腹部，使的他脾臟與消化系統受到了嚴重的損傷，還有濃煙嚴重的損害了他的呼吸道。現場的急救人員成功的替他重新開了一條呼吸道，但是傷口太多，他們沒有辦法替他止血，還有損害的器官讓他很快的承受多重器官衰竭，他到醫院前已經死亡。」男人一口氣說了一大串，然後又說了一次，「我很抱歉。」

 

那些專業的醫療名詞Zach聽不太懂，但是還是有幾個字勉強的被解讀出來。

 

 **車禍** 和 **死亡** 。

 

所以，Chris死了。那些字符飄進他的腦海，但卻沒有辦法被大腦有效的解讀出來。他覺得自己像是在看一場電影，隔著一層薄幕，看著眼前荒謬的一切。

 

「他呢？」他問，又重複了一次他的問題。

 

「Pine先生現在在手術室。」對方回答。

 

「我不懂，他為什麼在那裡？他不是應該在……」他抹了抹臉，沒有辦法說出那個字。

 

太平間。

 

那麼冰冷的地方，怎麼想都不應該與Chris扯上關係。

 

不管是什麼情況，Chris一直是大家的太陽， **他** 的太陽，即使是溫暖的加州也不能掩蓋他的溫暖。

 

「Pine先生是器官捐贈者，由於他的器官衰竭的非常迅速，所以我們必須儘快開刀將仍能正常工作的器官取出。」對方官方的回答。

 

「你們……要拆了他？」

 

「是將仍然能夠工作的器官取出，UNOS的人已經批准了。」

 

「所以你們就是要拆了他。」Zach重複了一次自己的話，覺得一股怒氣開始攀升，「他都已經死了，你們卻還不放過他，你們……」

 

「Zach，冷靜一點。」John上前撫慰的說道。

 

對方倒退了一步，「這是依照規章辦事，器官捐贈書上有Pine先生的簽名。」

 

「廢話少說，」他咆哮著，感覺到有人從後面死死的攔著他的腰。他該死的當然知道Chris簽了那份該死的捐贈書，他曾經在Chris的皮夾裡看過那張該死的捐贈卡，「我要看他，把Chris交出來！」

 

「現階段是不可能的。」看到兩名配槍的警衛因為聽到咆哮而趕過來，對方顯然鎮定多了，「手術結束之後你們會有些時間可以看他。」

 

「我現在就要看他，現在！立刻！馬上！」Zach吼道，而John已經快拉不住他了，就連臉色難看到蒼白的Karl都上前幫忙揪著他。

 

「我很抱歉你的損失。」對方又重複了一次，然後警戒的看著暴走的Zach，轉身用略嫌太快的速度離開。

 

Zach回過頭看向他的朋友們 — 他和Chris的朋友們 — 哀求道，「拜託，讓我看他，看一眼就好，就一眼。」他掙扎著，痛苦的說，「說不定他們只是認錯了，說不定Chris只是錢包掉了，而這個人剛好撿到了Chris的錢包。」

 

「他們沒有，Zach，」Zoe說，美麗的黑眸裡滿是淚水，「Karl看過他了，是Chris沒有錯。」

 

Zach一震，整個人無力的滑落在地。

 

※

 

幾名穿著深色手術服的醫生從手術房中出來，手中提著寫著UNOS字樣的盒子，臉上還帶著讓Zach想打掉的滿意笑容，但他還是沒有看到他想要見的人。

 

所以他克制自己，沒有上前打掉那些刺眼的笑容。這種時候鬧事對他沒有益處，只會讓那些人阻止自己見Chris。

 

穿著淺藍色手術服的實習醫生推著覆蓋著白布的病床自手術室中走出來，然後推進了其中一間空著的病房。

 

「你們現在可以看他了。」年輕的醫生說。

 

Zach木然的走到床前，顫抖著手，打算將白布掀開。

 

一隻手阻止了他。

 

Zach順著那只手看上去，看見是Karl抓著他，「你確定你想看他現在的樣子？」Karl的臉色很蒼白，聲音卻很堅定，「他們不會把他縫起來，所以他現在的樣子不會太好看，你確定你想要看？」

 

「不確定是他，我怎麼能夠死心，」Zach顫抖的說，「不確定是他，我永遠都會懷抱著希望，希望他只是被認錯了的路人甲，真正的Chris現在正在家裡等我，或許還抱著那桶沒有吃完的冰淇淋在沙發上邊吃邊看著電視。」

 

「嘿，你是誰？在那裡幹什麼？」John突然對著門外大聲吼道，追著一道人影跑了出去。

 

Zoe立刻把開著的百葉窗拉上，然後把門關上，「是記者，他們肯定是從宴會跟著你到這裡的。」

 

若是以前，Zach肯定會大發雷霆，但現在，記者是不是拍到了他失控的模樣，對他來說一點都不重要。

 

他只是看著Karl，無聲請求。

 

Karl移開了他的手，「你要看就看，他從急診室被移到手術室的時候我看見他了，」他閉了閉眼，又張開，語帶疲倦的說，「我不想再看見他那個樣子了，我寧願記得他平日的蠢樣子。」

 

語罷，他雙手環胸，後退了一步，對著那個因為記者的出現而顯得有些好奇的實習醫生說，「我是他的緊急連絡人，我跟你去做手續吧。」他閉了一下眼，然後如此說道，實在沒有辦法講出那份文件的正式名稱。

 

死亡證明。

 

Karl離開以後，Zoe也跟著到病房外面等待。Zach顫抖著，強迫自己伸出手去掀開那塊白布。

 

他的男孩靜靜的躺在那裡，就像睡著了一樣。

 

他的額上有很大的一塊傷口，即使已經結塊，看起來仍然有些猙獰。

 

褐色的血污黏在他的臉上和發間，讓那頭總是充滿了光澤的柔軟髮絲暗淡的塌著。

 

Zach撫上Chris的臉頰，一瞬間，只覺得整個視線都模糊了起來。

 

「寶貝，醒醒。該回家了。」他說，一開口才發現自己的聲音沙啞，「寶貝，你別嚇我。」

 

他多希望Chris會突然睜開眼睛，笑的樂不可支，然後說，「逮到你了吧。」而其他人會走進來，對著自己大喊愚人節快樂。

 

「寶貝，醒醒，我保證我絕對不生氣，快點睜開眼睛告訴我你沒事。」Zach逐漸的加大了晃動的力道，這讓覆在Chris身上的白布掉到地上。

 

然後，Zach才真的相信，躺在床上的人永遠不會再醒過來了。

 

病床上的人支離破碎的像個被淘氣的男孩胡亂摔打的殘破娃娃。他的喉嚨被人開了一個洞，插著一個透明的導管，而整個下半身支離破碎，開著的胸腔只是被人隨意的縫起，Zach甚至能看見裡面的血肉模糊。

 

那一瞬間，他想打死那些這樣對待他的醫生。即使知道對於已經死去的人，醫生不會做太多的保護，因為他們的職責是救死扶傷，但他仍然覺得憤怒。

 

「Chris，噢，不。Chris。」Zach揪著病床旁的塑膠把手，因為力道太大而指節泛白，深色的瞳孔瞪的老大，充滿血絲，但淚水卻始終沒有流下，「我們終於開始好了起來，終於要開始了我們的幸福。你怎麼能在這個時候離開？」

 

已經永遠沉睡的人靜靜躺在那裡，再也不會睜開眼，再也不會微笑，再也沒有辦法，陪著Zach，走過他們所承諾的幸福人生。

 

※

 

就像是等了一個世紀那麼久，把自己關在病房裡的Zach終於打開了房門。

 

「Zach，你還好嗎？」Zoe上前，想要看看病房裡的情況，卻被Zach用身型擋住，「我要針和線。」他說。

 

「你要那個幹什麼？」Zoe愣了一下，已經拿著Chris東西和死亡證明回來的Karl抓住Zoe，對著她搖了搖頭，示意她不要再問。

 

「還有水跟毛巾。」Zach繼續說道，像是完全沒有聽到Zoe的問題。

 

然後，他轉向John，從口袋抽出自己的鑰匙丟給對方，「我需要你回去幫Chris拿衣服。拿右下角櫃子裡最後面的那件深色牛仔褲，還有衣櫃裡最左邊的那套襯衫和西裝外套。」

 

John接住鑰匙，點了點頭。

 

「我這裡有針跟線。」Zoe突然想到，打開包包從裡面掏出針線包。

 

「就先這樣。」Zach接過那些東西，轉身把門關上。

 

「他要那些東西做什麼？」Zoe問。

 

Karl不忍的別過眼，「妳不會想要知道的。」

 

※

 

在Zach將John拿回來的衣服接進房間以後十五分鐘，那道緊閉的房門又再度被打開，床上的Chris已經被人完全整理好了。

 

他身上的血污已經被人擦去，原本結滿了血塊的發也被人整理乾淨，柔順的貼著主人。

 

Zach在Chris額上的傷口貼上了一塊紗布，在穿上衣服，Chris看起來就像是睡著了那般的安詳。

 

Zoe瞪大了雙眼，終於領悟到Zach剛剛拿那些東西做了什麼。

 

Zach身上的外套不見了，沾滿了血污被扔在垃圾桶裡，裡頭還有原本插在Chris身上的呼吸管，以及其他不應該出現在Chris身上的東西。

 

Chris現在看起來，就跟平常一樣。

 

幾乎。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

接到醫生電話的時候，Jonathan剛剛寫完了程式，正在房裡聽著音樂。

 

他用語音控制讓電腦關掉編碼程式，然後播放音樂。

 

他靠在沙發上，閉著眼，一隻腳輕輕的隨著音樂打拍子。

 

睜開眼睛對於一個盲人來說其實沒有太多的作用，因為不管是睜著還是閉著，眼前都是一片黑暗。但是過去仍能看的到的日子讓他習慣，即使早已失去光明，他仍習慣在清醒時睜著眼。眨眼的動作讓他覺得自己仍保有著過去一部份的自己，更別提大部分的人都不喜歡對著一個閉著眼的人說話，即使對方根本看不到。

 

Zoey跑進房裡，快樂的跳到Jonathan的身上，笑道，「你猜剛剛是誰的電話？」

 

「不知道，」將手撫上對方的笑容，Jonathan回了對方一個寵溺的笑容，「是誰？」

 

「是Thomas醫生。」Zoey大笑，「他們有你的器官了，今天傍晚洛杉磯出了很嚴重的連環車禍，其中有一個人，到醫院以前就死亡了，而他的器官跟你配對成功了。天哪，我真不敢想像，我們終於等到了，這麼多年的等待。」語罷，她吐了吐舌，「上天保佑那個可憐的人，聽說他跟你差不多年紀。」

 

「那麼我想，我們最好快點去醫院。」聽著Zoey毫不保留的快樂，Johnathan說道，相較於對方的興奮，卻有一種一切終於要結束了的感覺。

 

※

 

Jonathan躺在手術臺上，至少別人告訴他那是手術臺。

 

「會緊張嗎？」Thomas醫生的聲音從他耳邊傳來，伴隨著金屬器械碰撞的輕微聲響。

 

「不會，」Jonathan回答，「可是有一些興奮。」

 

「那很好，快樂會增加你手術的成功機率。」Thomas醫生的聲音多了一股笑意，「那麼，Jonathan，你能夠告訴我你今天要做什麼手術嗎？」

 

「心臟和眼角膜移植。」

 

「沒錯。」耳邊傳來紙筆摩擦的沙沙聲，Thomas醫生說，「好啦，現在全部的文件都搞定了，他們會幫你做全身麻醉，因為兩邊的移植要同時進行。我數到七你就會睡著。」

 

Jonathan點了點頭，即使在頭部被固定的情況下做這個動作有點困難。

 

示意麻醉師開始打麻醉，Thomas醫生說，「一，二，三，晚安，Jonathan。」

 

※

 

「好了。」心臟科的醫生退開一步，點頭示意一旁的麻醉師關閉體外循環系統，「現在就看它自己會不會動起來了。」

 

所有人屏息以待，但回應的卻是一陣沉默。

 

剛剛被安上的那顆心一動也不動的躺在被打開的胸腔裡。

 

機器因為偵測不到心跳而開始尖銳的尖叫起來。

 

「該死的。」外科醫生咒駡一聲，拿起電擊板，「充到十。離手！」

 

因為電流，那顆心抽動了了一下，然後又歸於平靜。

 

「充到二十，離手！」

 

仍然沒有反應。

 

「可惡！」扔掉手中的電擊板，那名醫生乾脆用自己的手去按摩心臟，「快點，Jonathan，還有人在等著你呢，該死的，你給我動起來。」

 

那顆剛剛被移植的心臟抽蓄了一下，然後開始規律的運作。

 

手術室的人發出一陣歡呼。

 

「好了。」那名主治醫生這樣說，一邊對著一旁的實習醫生說，「把他縫起來吧，手術很成功。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—？—

 

Chris回過神，發現自己站在一間空無一物的教室裡。

 

白色的日光燈全都打開了，整間教室透著強烈到幾乎刺眼的白光。

 

他打開教室的門，走出去，驚訝的發現空蕩蕩的走廊，一樣被窗外照入的艷陽照的有些刺眼。

 

走廊上什麼人都沒有，跟平日的學校很不一樣。平時即使已經很晚，也總會有在實驗室通霄的學生，又或者是住學校宿舍的學生在校園走動，不像現在安靜的幾乎死寂。

 

他在這空曠安靜的校園裡走著，試圖離開這個地方，卻在打開應該通往戶外的門後，意外的發現那只是連接著更多的走廊。

 

在漫長到幾乎沒有盡頭的長廊上走了不知多久，他看見一個男人站在柱子旁，兩隻手插在褲子口袋裡，沉默的看著窗外，即使窗外的光強的根本什麼也看不見。

 

「你好，先生，」Chris走上前，「請問你知道怎麼離開這裡嗎？」

 

男人轉過身，他有著跟Chris相仿的藍色眼睛和金棕色的頭髮，「你想離開這？你到這多久了？」

 

「我回過神就發現自己在這裡了，」靦腆的笑了起來，Chris說，「我試著走出去，但是在我很確定應該是出口的地方，卻只有更多的長廊。」

 

男人臉上閃過驚訝的神色，然後繼續問，「你為什麼想離開這裡？」

 

「因為我必須回家了，……會擔心的。」

 

「誰？」陌生的男人追問。

 

藍色的眼睛睜大，Chris驚恐的發現他竟然想不起來。

 

誰會擔心？

 

他睜著眼，看著因為強光的關係，根本什麼也看不到的窗外，突然意識到那裏應該是一片草地，大大的水池圍著木製的圍欄，而他曾經坐在圍欄上與人共享午餐。

 

一個又一個黑色的影子閃過去，男人的，女人的，然後一個低沉沙啞的聲音響起。

 

『Christopher，你在看什麼？』

 

『Chris，晚上一起吃飯怎麼樣。』

 

『Chris，我喜歡你……不，我愛你。』

 

『搬進來，跟我在一起，求求你。』

 

『Chris，我愛你。』

 

『Chris……』

 

「Zach。」他說，發現自己的聲音哽咽了起來，「Zach會擔心我的，我必須要回家。」

 

陌生卻相仿的臉笑了起來，即使有些病容，那張臉笑起來還是非常好看，「他必定非常的擔心你。」那人說，然後臉上有著一絲絲的抱歉，「但我沒有辦法告訴你如何離開這裡。」他說，「我甚至不知道這裡是哪裡。」

 

眼前的人看起來是如此的疲倦，像是在長途跋涉後筋疲力竭的旅人，再也沒有辦法踏出更多的一步。Chris遲疑的提出邀請，「我大概知道這裡是哪裡，」他說，「也許我們可以一起找出口？」

 

陌生的男人搖搖頭，「不了，我已經很累了。讓我再休息一下吧。」他看著Chris，「你快去吧，外面還有著在等著你的人。」

 

Chris順著男人疲倦的目光往窗外看去，那裡的白光似乎暗淡了一些。他可以看見熟悉的草坪，和他和Zach吃午餐的那個水池。

 

『驚喜。』男人溫柔的嗓音含著飽滿的笑意。

 

他思索著自己要怎麼離開這裡，那並不很難，隨著Zach的聲音，一切越來越明顯，混亂的記憶開始歸位，現在他甚至能想起三年級時坐在自己旁邊的孩子的名字。

 

長廊的窗戶外傳來吵雜的聲音。

 

「充到十。離手！」

 

「沖到二十，離手！」

 

「快點，Jonathan，還有人在等著你呢，該死的，你給我動起來。」

 

現在Chris發現長廊與男人越來越模糊，而長廊外本該是草皮的地方卻突兀的呈現手術室的景象。

 

「我已經回不去了，但你還可以，」男人說，臉逐漸被刺眼的白光攏照，「回去找你的Zach，幫我照顧Zoey，我對不起她……」

 

「誰是Zoey？」他緊張的追問。

 

但一切都消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach沒有想過第一次看到Chris的家人會是在這種場合上。

 

他曾經想過與Chris的家人見面會是什麼場景。應該會在Chris父母的家，他們會從住處開上快要一個小時的車橫越洛杉磯，途中Chris會因為興奮而喋喋不休，而他會再出門前給Chris準備一些小零嘴在車上吃著玩。

 

到了Chris父母家以後，Chris會在客廳介紹他們認識，而他會當著Chris所有家人的面，請求他們把Chris交給他，讓他能名正言順的照顧Chris一生一世。

 

他幾乎可以看到Chris那張因為害羞而脹紅的臉，和止不住的幸福笑靨，就像是他將Chris介紹給自己母親時，臉上克制不住的笑容一樣。

 

或者是他在廚房煮飯，Chris會因為一直偷吃盤子裡的菜而被他壓在流理台上親吻，而他的母親會突然打開門走進來，把他們兩個嚇的要死。

 

Chris一直沒有機會介紹他的家人給他認識。工作和婚禮佔據了他全部的時間和精神。即使偶爾有可以在家休息的時間，Chris也總說再等等，沒有必要這麼著急，反正他們還有一輩子的時間。

 

他知道Chris是心疼自己的忙碌，所以想讓他多休息一會。知道戀人會心疼自己的感覺這麼好，而他也十分樂意於在偶爾的休息時間，與Chris膩在床上一整天，感覺彼此的體溫和呼吸。不著急，反正我們還有一輩子的時間。Chris總說著。反正Chris的家人都住在洛杉磯，什麼時候想見都可以。他總想著。

 

去他的一輩子、去他的同一個城市。

 

於是現實是，他站在醫院裡，Chris的家人就在離他不到幾米的地方，而Chris永遠也沒有機會正式引見他們了。

 

Gwynne整個人都在發抖，而Robert則撐著她。

 

Katie站在父母的身旁，Zach可以看到那個高大健美的女人臉上依稀有著Chris的影子，然後突然想到Chris曾經提議過的那場野餐，那場會有Chris家人一起的野餐。

 

Chris提議的那場野餐感覺起來像上一輩子的事。

 

Karl走過來，打斷了Zach的思緒，「來吧，」他低聲說，「我介紹你們認識。」

 

他領著Zach到Pine一家面前，說，「Robert，Gwynne，Katie，這是Zach，」然後轉回去對Zach依序指著三人，「Zach，這是Robert，Gwynne和Katie，他們……是Chris的家人。」

 

那個已經有些年紀但仍舊保養得很好的女人從丈夫的懷裡抬起頭，露出一個幾乎跟Chris一模一樣的溫暖微笑，「嗨，Zach，我聽Christopher提過你，他告訴我你們要結婚了。」

 

Zach的手驀地收緊，心痛的幾乎不能呼吸，「是。」他低聲回答，事實上，若是沒有那場車禍，他們現在應該在家中為了喜帖的顏色或者是婚禮當天要送的小禮物而爭吵不休。

 

「那很好，」Gwynne說，雖然笑著，淚水卻開始滑落，「那孩子必定很喜歡你。」

 

Zach點點頭，內心卻在咆哮。

 

不，Chris **愛** 他。

 

他們好不容易才找到了彼此。Chris愛著他，就像他愛著Chris一樣。

 

醫院借了他們一間小型的會議室，他們在桌子的旁邊坐下來，旁邊還有著警察和律師。

 

那個身材有些發福的警官打開了檔案，「你們已經知道發生什麼事了嗎？」

 

沒有人回答他，所有人的腦子都亂糟糟的。

 

「我知道是車禍，」過了好一陣子，Karl開口說，「醫院的人是這樣通知我的。」

 

多麼諷刺。Zach想著。他與Chris這樣親近，但在法律面前，他們卻是完全的陌生人。Chris將全部的未來許諾了給自己，而他甚至沒有權力簽署他的死亡證明書。

 

「是的，車禍。」那名警官重複了一次，然後說，「事實上，是一場連環車禍。有一輛貨車打滑了，衝到了對向車道，造成了十四台車的連環車禍。」

 

「其他人呢？」Gwynne問，聲音仍有些顫抖。

 

「四人當場死亡，一人在到院前死亡，還有五人正在搶救，其他人則只受了輕傷。」警官想了一下，然後說。

 

Zach過了好一陣子才意識到那到院前死亡的人是在說Chris。不該是這樣的，他想著，不明白一切怎麼會亂了套，那些聽起來很遙遠的事怎麼會在現實生活中發生。

 

上一刻還鮮活的人，這一刻就成了病床上冰冷的屍體，和統計學上一個毫無生氣的數字。

 

「死者的車子在記錄完現場後，為了不阻礙交通，暫時拖去了拖車場。」警官說，把一張紙從檔案夾裡抽出來，然後推到眾人面前，「這一份是警方的紀錄，還有事故的檔案編號。等明天保險公司上班後，你們可以拿著這一份文件申請理賠的動作。」他頓了一下，「照這個情況看來，車子很有可能會被申報為全損(total loss)。」

 

Zach幾乎要笑出聲來。在這之前，他甚至沒有想到保險的事。車子的保險更像是為了在路上不小心被人擦撞到時使用的，而非是……這種情況。眼前的情況多麼的荒謬古怪(bizarre)，就像是一場夢境一樣的不真實，但這名警官卻說著一些他從未想過，卻極度真實的事。

 

「至於車上用品的領回，」警官繼續說，「你們只須出示證件並報出車牌號碼便可，拖車場的人會直接讓你們進去。」

 

他在一張便條紙上寫下一個名字和地址，「這是拖車場的名字和地址。」他說，「還有其他什麼問題嗎？」

 

Robert搖搖頭。

 

「有問題的話可以打這支電話跟我聯絡。」警官拿出一張名片，「剩下的就是律師的部份了。」

 

※

 

Zach在Zoe的陪伴下回到家。Zoe拿著備用的鑰匙打開門，然後陪著Zach走進去。

 

聽到聲音的Noah和Skunk從屋子裡跑出來，卻反常的沒有像平常那樣興奮。

 

也許他們也能感覺到空氣中的壓抑和悲傷。

 

「John說他送Karl到家後，會再繞過來。」Zoe在Zach面前蹲下來，而後者只是沉默的坐在沙發上，沒有回話，「你要他給你帶些什麼嗎？一些食物，也許？」

 

「我不餓。」Zach說，聲音低低的，「讓他不要過來了。」

 

Zoe為難的看著Zach，「我們都很擔心你。」

 

「我沒事。」男人仍然垂眸看著地上，「家裡還有食物。讓John去處理媒體那邊的事吧，我知道我們被拍到了。」

 

那是實話，John現在確實為了這件事焦頭爛額。沒什麼會比年輕有為又即將結婚的服裝設計師痛失同性愛人更讓那些噬血的媒體更感到興奮的事了。更別提Zach所有的系列都是使用Chris做為模特兒，他們的故事早在報章雜誌上引起一陣旋風。

 

John現在正竭盡一切所能阻止這件事登上第二天的頭條。

 

而現在，當初把Zach的事業成功推上巔峰的決定卻很有可能會毀了他。

 

她當初支持John做出這個決定，因為她確實看見了兩人中間濃密的愛意。他們在一起是那樣的快樂與默契，所以她並不擔心Chris會離開從而造成醜聞。

 

至少，她並沒有預想到會是用這種方式離開。她是對的，卻也是錯的。對在沒有看錯他們的感情，錯在沒有預料到生命的無常。

 

「那好吧。」Zoe掙扎了一下，「我會讓John直接回工作室。我也必須回去了，有些行程必須……推掉。」

 

她沒有說那些行程是什麼，但他們都心知肚明。

 

預定好的婚禮場地、鮮花、氣球，還有舞蹈指導。

 

她站起來，走到門邊，在打開門前最後看了一眼坐在沙發上，一動也不動的男人，「我明天早上再過來。」

 

Zach在聽到關門聲後，幾不可見的震了震。

 

Skunk跑到後院去玩了。牠還太年輕，受不了屋子裡的壓抑。

 

Noah走過來，輕輕的舔了舔Zach的手，試圖吸引他的注意力。

 

Zach抬起頭，有些濕潤的手心輕輕的揉了揉Noah的頭，「嘿，兄弟(buddy)…」

 

黑色的狗歪過頭，享受著Zach的撫摸，然後突然掙脫，用鼻子推了推Chris放在茶几上看到一半的小說，像是在無聲的問著他另一個主人去了哪裡。

 

「他不會回來了。」看著黑狗困惑的眼神，Zach輕聲說，眸中開始染上濕潤，赤紅的眼不再乾澀，淚水潸然落下，「我們失去他了。」

 

而那是Zach第一次意識到，自己在面對困境時，就像大多數的人一樣無能為力。充滿優勢的外表、學歷、甚至工作，在命運的面前脆弱的不堪一擊。他看著自己空無一物的掌心，終於願意承認，他已經失去了那個他所深愛，對方也同樣深愛著自己的那個人。

 

而幸福，就如手中留不住的沙，即使嘗試留住，終究也只能握住自己空無一物的掌心。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

『我愛你。』模糊的黑影在刺眼的白光裡晃動，一個聲音這樣說，『你是什麼樣子都不要緊，只要你還是你自己就好了。』

 

那聲音如此溫暖，讓他幸福的幾乎想要哭泣。他伸出手，試圖碰觸那個說話的人，但那聲音卻越來越遠。

 

『別走！』他著急的喊道。

 

他睜開眼，眼前的黑暗讓他有一瞬間不明白自己在哪裡。

 

「這裡是哪裡？」他問，發現自己的喉嚨乾渴的像是幾天沒喝過水一樣。

 

「John，你醒了？」一個驚喜的陌生女音傳來，伴隨著傳喚鈕的刺耳叫聲。

 

然後是一陣吵雜的腳步聲，他感覺床動了起來，而自己變成坐姿。

 

「Jonathan，你還好嗎？」一個男人的聲音這樣說道。

 

「水…」他沙啞的說，覺得喉嚨乾渴的難受。

 

一根吸管被遞到他的嘴邊，他張開嘴，貪婪的喝著，像是在沙漠中流浪太久終於遇見甘泉的旅人。

 

覺得喉嚨不再乾的發疼以後，他抹抹嘴，有點奇怪的又問了一次，「這裡是哪裡？為什麼矇著我的眼？」

 

那個女人的聲音聽起來有點錯愕，「John，Thomas醫生告訴過你會等你醒來才拆紗布的，你忘了？」

 

「不要緊的，Zoey，他應該只是剛醒過來有點混亂而已。」男人的聲音安撫道。

 

「我的眼睛怎麼了？」察覺到不對勁，他開始驚慌了起來，掙扎著想要下床，胸口卻疼痛的緊，他的頭也是，身體的虛弱阻止了他的動作。

 

「手術很成功，Jonathan，不要緊張。」男人的聲音說，伸出手按著他的肩膀，「我已經叫神經科的人過來了，他很快會過來幫你做檢查。」

 

另外一陣腳步聲走進來，然後是一陣刷刷聲，「病人的情況如何？」他聽見另外一個男人的聲音這麼說，然後是紙張被翻開的聲音，還有原子筆被按開的聲音。

 

「術後恢復良好，也沒有任何的感染情況發生。生命體徵(vitals)穩定。」一開始的那個男人的聲音說。

 

「很好。」後來進來的男人如此說道，然後他感覺到自己的臉被人扳了過去，「我現在會開始拆紗布，一開始的時候，你可能會覺得眼睛有點刺痛，但那會是正常的。」另外一個陌生的聲音說。

 

然後他感覺到眼前厚重的紗布被人一圈圈的拆掉，房內太過刺眼的燈光讓他反射性的瞇起眼。

 

眼前有著一頭卷髮的男人拿起一個小小的手電筒，毫不客氣的對著他的眼珠子照。

 

「噢。」他叫了聲，刺眼的光讓他感到很不舒服，瞳孔下意識的收縮。

 

「Mr. Sandel，請試著跟著光源移動你的視線。」卷髮的男人說，開始移動手上的小型手電筒。他努力的讓自己的視線跟著那刺眼的光源移動，即使那樣非常的不舒服。

 

「看起來手術很成功，對光的一切刺激都很正常，」男人退後一步，露出一個微笑，「恭喜你。」

 

他困惑的摸上自己的臉，疼的要命的腦袋開始運轉後，他才意識到眼前的一切有多麼的詭異，「這裡是醫院？我怎麼會在這裡？還有我的眼睛怎麼了？為什麼需要動手術？」他連著問了一連串的問題，而旁邊的幾個人都愣住了。

 

「John，你還好嗎？」一個棕發黑眼的白人女性顫聲說，「昨天晚上你在這裡接受了心臟跟眼角膜的移植，你不記得了嗎？」

 

他看著那個陌生的女人，奇怪的重複，「移植？」不，他記得自己很健康，為什麼需要這麼做？

 

「對，你的心臟從小就不太好，」女人扯出一抹虛弱的微笑，「而你的眼睛，年初的時候被人用瞎了，有人在你的眼藥水裡混了硫酸。」

 

那些事件聽起來很陌生，他皺起眉，「妳叫我John？那是我的名字？妳又是誰？」

 

女人愣了一嚇，然後轉向另外一個應該是叫做Thomas的醫生。

 

那個醫生抬起手，阻止女人說話，然後往前一步，「你還記得什麼？」

 

他眨眨眼，努力回想，然後震驚的發現自己混亂的腦中一片空白，什麼都沒有。一股更強烈的劇痛席捲上他的腦門，他疼痛的用手扶住自己的腦袋。過大的動作扯落了他手上的點滴，脫落的針頭在床單上留下一絲血跡。

 

「我什麼都不記得…」他痛苦的說，覺得渾身上下都在發疼。

 

因為他突然加速的心跳，機器發出尖銳的聲響，那名醫生上前一步按掉那台監測生命指數的機器，然後轉過頭對著護士說，「叫精神科的人過來。」

 

※

 

另外一名華裔的醫生走了進來。

 

好極了，他現在旁邊圍了三名主治醫生。

 

那名華裔醫生與Thomas醫生低聲交談了兩句，然後靠到床邊，露出了一個微笑，「你好，我是Chow醫生，你可以叫我Carl。」

 

「Carl，你可以叫我Jonathan，我猜。」指了指其他別人，他說，「至少他們是這麼叫我的。」

 

「那麼，Jonathan，你還記得什麼？」Carl在床畔坐下，柔聲問道。

 

他努力回想，腦中卻仍然是一片空白，所以他誠實的搖頭，「什麼都不記得了，醫生。」

 

「那她呢？」Carl指著站在一旁臉色蒼白的陌生女人，「你記得她是誰嗎？」

 

「我是Zoey啊。」他還來不及說什麼，女人便著急的說，「我是你的未婚妻，你真的什麼都不記得了嗎？」

 

「把她帶出去，你們也都出去。」Carl頭也不回的說，「她在這裡幫不上忙。」

 

就在Thomas醫生跟護士幾乎是半架著把Zoey帶出去後，Carl問道，「你記得Zoey嗎？」

 

『嘿，別擔心，如果你欺負了，就告訴我，我會幫你討回公道。』陌生的語句在他腦海中突兀的冒出來，那是一個女性的嗓音，聽起來英姿颯爽。

 

他點點頭，「我記得這個名字。」

 

這個名字讓他覺得溫暖與被支持，他記得有個小女人總是照顧著自己。

 

但是好像那裡怪怪的？

 

他歪著頭想了一下，然後決定忽略那個怪異的感覺。

 

畢竟，莫名其妙的在醫院腦袋一片空白的醒來本身就已經夠怪異了。

 

「那John這個名字呢？」Carl又問，「Zoey是這麼叫你的。」

 

「聽起來也蠻熟悉的。」他回答，心中仍是那種怪異的感覺。

 

聽起來很熟悉，但不是真的那麼熟悉，聽到這個名字，他並沒有直覺想要回應。

 

「那麼，Jonathan，你記得自己為什麼在這裡嗎？」Carl抽起插在胸前筆，開始在紙上寫字。

 

「他們說我是來接受移植的。」Jonathan撫著額，「那個女人，Zoey，說我身體一直都不太好，」他頓了頓，又繼續說，「可是我覺得我好像是出了意外。」

 

他記得那一瞬間驚恐的感覺，還有疼痛，痛到彷佛連呼吸都很困難。

 

「你的眼睛的確是出了意外。」Carl瞥了一眼監控面板上的數字，這樣回道，「那婚禮呢？你記得你快要結婚了嗎？」

 

「記得。」John點點頭，他記得那種暖暖的感覺，那種愛著人與被人愛著的感覺，還有那些做不完的決定，和疲倦卻快樂的心情，「我記得。」他又重複了一次，話語堅定。

 

Carl又問了幾個問題，Jonathan回答了一些，有一些卻不能。他小小的打了一個哈欠，剛剛清醒過來的身體沒有辦法支撐太久。

 

「今天先這樣，」Carl站起來，替他將床調平，「好好休息，術後的前三天是關鍵期，更別提你剛剛經歷了兩場大型手術。」

 

「晚安，醫生。」他又打了一個小小的呵欠，快速的沉入夢鄉。


	4. Chapter 4

—洛杉磯—

 

Zoe拿著備用鑰匙打開門，屋裡滯悶的空氣讓她不自覺的擰眉。

 

這棟房子，她來過不少次，一向窗明几淨，生氣蓬勃，從來也不曾像現在這樣，死氣沉沉，像是個巨大的墳場，吞噬一切悲歡。

 

沒有Noah和Skunk活潑的玩耍聲，也沒有飄散在空氣中淡淡的食物香味。

 

曾經，這裡住了一個喜好美食的年輕主人，而較年長的主人的樂趣則是餵飽年輕的主人。

 

各式不同的食物香氣飄散在空中，義大利麵、法式濃湯、西班牙燉飯、日式拉麵，各國不同的料理，熬煮出男人的寵溺與疼愛。

 

「Zach？」她揚聲喊道，一邊把手中的蔬菜湯放在積滿灰塵的流理台上。

 

沒有人回答。

 

她走進主臥，看到了蜷縮在床上的背影。

 

「Zach，我買了一些蔬菜湯。」她說，語調溫柔，「出來吃一點，好嗎？」

 

床上的人沒有回答。

 

有一瞬間，Zoe以為這個人已經死去，但那因為呼吸而小小起伏的背脊讓她確定了床上的男人仍然活著的事實。

 

男人沉默的蜷縮在床上，棕色的眸子滿是赤紅，睜得大大的，固執的望著空著的另外一半床，像是在看著什麼本該在那裡，卻不存在的東西。

 

那執拗的樣子讓Zoe在心中嘆了一口氣。她走到窗邊，一把拉開緊閉的窗簾，讓屋外的陽光灑進。

 

原本一動也不動的男人因為太久沒有見到陽光而反射性的瞇起眼，卻仍然沒有動，「走開。」他說，嗓音因為太久沒有使用而粗糙沙啞。

 

「你必須吃點東西，Zach。」Zoe轉過身，訝異於男人的模樣。

 

午後的陽光映照出男人的狼狽，而雖然早有心理準備，男人糟糕的樣子仍然讓她驚訝。

 

不僅僅是那頭亂糟糟的頭髮跟滿臉的鬍渣，更多的是男人的毫無生氣。他蜷縮在床上，像個受了傷需要撫慰的孩子，原本健康的膚色因為太久沒有見到陽光而有些蒼白，臉頰因為久未進食而有些凹陷。

 

「我不餓。」滿是胡渣的男人說。

 

「你不餓，也得想想Noah和Skunk，你有多久沒有餵牠們了？」Zoe試圖動之以情。

 

「他們在Joe那裡。」Zach扯起棉被，蓋住自己，擋住那些刺眼的陽光。

 

他已經失去了他的太陽，其它的一切再照不進他的生命。

 

他不想要看見太陽，如此燦爛明亮，提醒著他所失去的，提醒著他即使他的心疼到像要發瘋，世界仍然照常轉動，沒有差別。

 

Zoe在床畔坐下，拉開了男人拿來遮掩自己的薄被。

 

「Zach，」她溫和的雙眸望進男人赤紅的眼底，「出來吃點東西，好嗎？」她咬著下唇，好半晌才說出那個禁忌的名字，「Chris不會希望你這個樣子的。」

 

那個甜蜜又心痛的名字激起了男人的反應，他垂下自己的眼，唇角勾起譏諷的笑，「我猜，他沒有資格說什麼，」他尖銳的說，「畢竟他已經死了。」

 

那句話激怒了Zoe，「你怎麼可以這麼說？」她痛心疾首，「你不在那裡，你沒有看到他怎麼樣的掙扎，」她看著蜷縮在床上的男人，「我聽見醫護人員的話，他很努力，真的，他不想死。」

 

但是又有什麼用呢？Zach在心中想。不想死，也終究還是死了。就像他的父親，就那樣放手了他的牽掛，留下他在這裡，一個人獨自掙扎。

 

那一刻，他真的很想也跟著這樣離開。他不想要在這裡，他想要跟Chris在一起。只要能在一起，在哪裡都無所謂。天堂也好，地獄也罷，他想要跟著Chris，永不分離。

 

Zach跟Chris應該要在一起，那才是世界本來該是的樣子、宇宙的真理。

 

見男人沉默又固執的躺在那裡，Zoe在心中微微的嘆了口氣。她打開了自己的手袋，似乎是在遲疑著什麼，好半晌，才下定決心的從裡面掏出一個黑色的小盒子。那盒子很小，不過半個手掌大，表面光滑，上面有著金色的商標。

 

「今天收發室送來了這個。」她坐在Zach身邊，柔聲說，把手中的小盒子遞上前。

 

Zach從緊裹著自己的棉被中伸出一隻手，沉默的接過那盒子。光滑的外表有些冰冷，而他甚至不需要打開它就知道裡頭裝著什麼。他等它已經好幾天了，他知道差不多就是最近會收到這個東西。

 

他曾經預想過把盒子裡的東西送出去的情形，想著要補給Chris一個正式的求婚，想著Chris那雙因為感動而閃閃發光的藍色眼睛。但計畫永遠也趕不上變化，而他永遠也不會知道了。

 

Zoe伸手摸了摸男人滿是胡渣的臉頰，決定多給他一些時間。

 

「我就在外面，好嗎？」她柔聲說，「你有什麼需要就叫我一聲。」

 

她從床沿站了起來，走出房門，還不忘體貼的替對方將門關上，還給對方一個私密的空間。

 

她也許無法幫助對方理清混亂的思緒，但她可以替對方整理零亂的房子。

 

※

 

Zach窩在床上，聽見門外傳來打掃的聲音。他聽見碗盤的碰撞聲，聽見嘩啦啦的水聲，聽見吸塵器刺耳的隆隆聲。那麼多聲音，迴盪在安靜的房子裡。

 

他閉起眼，把自己更加瑟縮進棉被裡，假裝在房外打掃的人是Chris。

 

Chris會哼著荒腔走板的小調，一邊輕手輕腳的把用過的碗盤先用清水沖過一遍，刷去大部分的髒汙，然後才放進洗碗機裡，按下洗碗機的開關。

 

然後他會用抹布把沾到水的地方擦過一遍，順便將瓦斯爐上的油汙在乾涸前擦掉。

 

之後，如果是大掃除的話，他會先把零亂的桌面整理乾淨 — 他一開始總以為Chris對於生活的小細節不太在乎，所以住所才會那樣零亂。但是若真要整理，他卻做的出乎意料的好 — 最後才把掉落地上的灰塵吸乾淨。

 

他們有時甚至會趁著假日的時候去院子裡除草，他負責撿拾掉落院子裡的枯枝，還有拔掉一些侵略性較強的物種。而Chris則會用著那台有點壞掉的除草機，吃力的除著院子裡的雜草。

 

他可以感覺到滑落的汗水，聞到青草的味道，看見戀人甜蜜的笑容。

 

恍惚中，好像又回到了那些個平凡的午後。他們做著平凡的事，而Noah和Skunk就雀躍的繞著兩人跑，不時還傳來Chris因為擔心牠們太過靠近除草機的驚叫聲。

 

「Zach，Zach。」Zoe的聲音傳來，Zach奇怪的環視著院子，除了他和Chris以外並沒有第三個人，然後一隻纖細的手輕輕的搖著他。

 

下一個瞬間，他就醒了過來。

 

他並不在院子裡，他在床上，而窗外的陽光已經開始西斜。

 

「Zach，我該走了。」Zoe說，「工作室傳來了訊息，有些事情我必須回去處理。」

 

Zach點點頭，「去吧。」他說，話語裡滿是疲倦。

 

Zoe看著那個男人，她並不想放下對方一人，但她還有事情要做。她為難的看了手機上工作室傳來的緊急訊息，然後咬牙。

 

「我必須走了，那些事情很急。」她說，強迫自己狠下心離開。

 

就算痛徹心扉，彷彿下一刻就會因此窒息死掉，世界也仍然照常轉動。想要Zach失敗的人就在等著這一刻，而她的職責是捍衛Zach前進的道路。

 

她不會，讓人有傷害Zach的可能。

 

門口傳來關門的聲音，和鑰匙轉動的細碎聲響。

 

Zach繼續縮在棉被裡，直到屋外的天色完全暗下，街道上點起點點的街燈，才動了一動。

 

他爬下床，走出房間，手中仍然揣著Zoe交給他的盒子。

 

他打開了客廳的燈，外面已經被Zoe完全的打掃乾淨，就像是平常的樣子。她買來的蔬菜湯放在流理台上，已經完全的冷卻。

 

Zach拖著有些蹣跚的步伐走到沙發，在他平常習慣的位置上坐下，眷戀的眸光望向空著的另外一半沙發。

 

他坐在沙發上，沉默許久，才動手打開一直被他握在手中的盒子。黑色的盒子裡頭裹著米色的布料，中間放著兩枚銀色的戒指。純銀的戒身上勾勒著金色的細線，還嵌了一顆小小的鑽石。

 

他撫摸上那本該象徵著永恆的冰冷石頭，它在燈光下閃爍著沉默的微光。他拿起它們，審視著被刻在裡頭的名字。

 

ZQ、CP。

 

他和Chris名字的縮寫被分別刻在兩枚戒指裡，他驀地收緊了自己的掌心，感覺到那被握在手中的冰冷。

 

冷硬的石頭抵著他溫熱的掌心，他更加收緊拳，感覺著那刺在掌中的銳利，和心中逐漸擴大的疼痛。

 

命運所給予的美好，總是在最幸福時殘忍奪走。他花了十多年來習慣沒有父親的痛楚，卻不知道該怎麼樣習慣夜半驚醒，床畔的冰涼。

 

西邊的最後一道殘陽消逝在海灣，連帶帶走了天際最後一抹炫藍，只剩下血腥般的豔紅和無盡的黑暗。

 

而他所深愛的人，再也不會回來。天上地下，那雙藍色的明亮雙眼再也不會對著自己溫暖微笑。

 

那個僅僅存在就能給予自己力量的人，那個他什麼也不說就能明白一切的人，那個他所深愛的 —— Christopher Pine。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

「他的失憶…會好嗎？」Zoey咬了咬唇，問。

 

此刻她正與Thomas醫生站在病房外，習慣性的往病房內檢查著病床上的人。

 

只見半掩的門扉內，男人躺在病床上睡得很熟，嘴角還掛著愉悅的笑意，像是在做什麼令人心滿意足的夢。她從未見過男人如此愉悅的模樣 — 她的未婚夫一直是個情感內斂的人，而前幾年他的父母死於一場交通意外後，他就更加沉默了 — 她甚至已經許久沒有見到對方臉上如此明燦的神情。

 

但是可笑的是，當他清醒後，那些愉悅的笑意就像消失了一樣。即使他確實是對著自己微笑著的，但她可以感覺到那笑容中的疏離與困惑。

 

就像是……變了一個人那樣。若要說以前的Jonathan像是月亮那般皎潔內斂，那麼現在的Jonathan就像是太陽一樣，散發著熱度與活力。

 

「不需要擔心，」Thomas醫生安撫的說，「術後的短暫記憶混亂是非常正常的。許多病人在短暫的記憶混亂後，隨著身體的逐漸康復，記憶很快的就會回復正常。」

 

「多久？」Zoey問，臉上有著痛苦，「已經三天了，他還是什麼都想不起來。」

 

那個問題讓Thomas醫生沉默下來。大部分的病人在清醒後的二十四小時內，記憶混亂的現象都會有顯著的進步，但是Jonathan的情況……

 

「清醒後的二十四小時。」職業道德讓他如實的說。

 

白人女性的臉上立刻閃過一絲痛楚。她把未婚夫送進醫院，原以為這就是苦難的盡頭，卻不知道一切僅僅是一個開始。

 

「在四天，」Thomas醫生的聲音斷斷續續的傳來，「如果他的記憶仍未恢復，那麼精神科那邊就會做出正式診斷。」

 

「是嗎？」Zoey看著病床上在睡夢中笑的愉快的人，一點一滴的抽離自己的情緒，面無表情的說。

 

※

 

Carl把視線從電腦上移開，上面有著幾張的角度不同的斷層掃描，「初步診斷，Jonathan所患的是逆行性失憶症(retrograde amnesia)，這種病症指的是事件前的記憶缺失。」

 

「是什麼造成這種病的？」Zoey問，但她其實聽不太懂對方說的話。

 

「通常是海馬迴(hippocampus)的受損，那是大腦中一個負責儲存長期記憶的區塊。」Carl說。

 

「可是John並沒有受到任何的腦部損傷，」Zoey著急的打斷他，「Thomas醫生告訴我們他的眼角膜移植是非侵入性的，至少不需要有開腦手術。」

 

「是的，」Carl說，「但是逆行性失憶症也有另外一種可能性，」他看著兩人，語重心長的說，「包括嚴重的精神刺激，例如換心手術。」

 

Zoey抖了一下，整個人刷白，「那……那些記憶還有回來的可能嗎？」

 

那個問題讓Carl皺起眉，彷彿什麼正困擾著他，「這我並不是很確定，」他說，「Jonathan的情況非常的罕見，很少會有器官移植的患者患上逆行性失憶症，」他思考了一下，「但可以確定的是，Jonathan所喪失的是情節記憶(episodic memory)，而語意記憶(semantic memory)卻沒有受損。」

 

「那些又是什麼？」Zoey虛弱的反問。

 

「情節記憶指的是自傳式的主觀記憶，這種記憶與情感有所連結，像是事件發生的時間、地點、與人物。而語意記憶則偏向是我們所學習過的知識。」Carl解釋道。

 

「所以我記得所有過去學過的東西，但是沒有辦法想起來我是在哪裡學的，或者是誰教我的？」一直沒有說話的Jonathan說，試圖確定自己的理解沒有錯誤。

 

「是的。」Carl說，「基於此項原因，Jonathan的生活並不會遭受影響。」他看向桌前坐著的男人與站著的女人，「我認為Jonathan已經夠資格出院。」

 

「但是他還是什麼都想不起來。」Zoey焦慮的說。

 

「可是醫學上來講，Jonathan的生活並不會遭受影響，」Carl實事求是的說，「他的身體已經完全康復，日常生活所需的一切技能、甚至工作所需的專業技術他都沒有忘記，他可以回到正常的生活。」看見Zoey仍然不服氣的表情，他繼續說，「若是堅持繼續住院，醫療保險很有可能會拒絕負擔。」

 

殘酷的現實讓Zoey止住堅持，即使有著待遇還算優渥的工作，銀行裡也有存款，但並不足以負擔長期住院的昂貴費用。

 

而做為當事人的Jonathan則安撫的拍了拍Zoey擱在自己肩頭的手，「我還是需要回來複診，記得嗎？」他說，「更何況，Carl也說了，熟悉的環境會更有利於記憶的恢復，」他揚起一抹微笑，「我真是等不及要回家了。」

 

那安撫的笑容讓Zoey稍稍冷靜下來，她看著Carl，「那治療的方法呢？要復診的話，會用什麼方法治療他？他需要吃藥嗎？」

 

Carl搖搖頭，「不，因為Jonathan並沒有任何外在的損傷，因此吃藥是不會有用的。」他說，「我們會使用認知行為治療 (cognitive behaviour therapy)，也就是俗稱的CBT進行治療。」他在電腦的檔案上打下幾個字，然後按下確認鍵將檔案儲存上醫院的終端電腦，「你待會要去櫃檯跟護士預約時間，」他說，「記得，一周一次，然後護士會幫你辦理出院手續。」

 

Jonathan點點頭，露出一個小小的笑容。

 

想起『家』這個概念時的溫暖感覺讓他感到愉快，而他已經等不及要回家了。


	5. Chapter 5

—洛杉磯—

 

John將引擎熄火，然後透過後照鏡看向後坐。

 

坐在他後面的Zoe與他在後照鏡中交換了一個擔憂的眼神，然後她看向自己的右邊。

 

「Zach，」她盡可能的放柔了自己的聲音，「我們到了。」

 

Zach一身肅穆的黑色西裝，頭髮就像過去每一次出席重要場合時一樣的向後梳起，正沉默的看著自己手中的黑色盒子，僵硬的姿態讓他看起來就像一座藝術家精心雕琢的石雕。

 

線條完美優雅，但是毫無生氣。

 

女性的嗓音讓他動了動，打破了那份僵硬。他左手的掌心收起，將黑色的小盒子緊緊的揣在手中，空出的右手打開了車門。

 

Zoe和John連忙跟著下車。

 

外頭很安靜，只有吹過的風在隱約作響，天氣甚至稱得上不錯，就像洛杉磯大部分的時候一樣。大片被白雪覆蓋的草地在陽光的折射下，反射著純白的幾乎刺眼的光芒。

 

就像醫院的顏色。

 

Zach環視著四周，刺眼的陽光讓他微微的瞇起眼。他可以看見不遠處聚集了一群小小的人群，正低聲的交談著，和聽見在更外圍的地方，傳來的吵雜的聲音。他知道Abrams集團的安全部門肯定動了不少的人力，才把媒體和狗仔擋在了墓園的外面。洛杉磯總是這樣的，噬血的媒體追逐著毫無自由的人們，用著聳動的標題，將所有的一切放大檢視。

 

不過此刻他已經不在乎了。

 

他跨開腿，走向那群不遠處的人，並不太多，大約三十來個，有些臉孔是他所熟識的、有些則否。

 

他麻木的跟Chris的家人打招呼，麻木的聽著對方將他介紹給他所不認識的人，親戚、朋友，所有本來該由Chris介紹，外加一些有趣過往的人，覺得自己的靈魂彷彿抽離了身體，從第三者的角度看著這荒謬的一切。

 

他看見自己與那些人打招呼，聽著人們的哀悼與惋惜，看見自己點著頭，然後手中拿著聖經的牧師站了上前。

 

人群安靜了下來，而牧師則打開了手中的書本，開始說話。

 

哈！他甚至沒有看上頭寫的字。

 

他諷刺的想。他肯定已經這樣做過千萬次了，對於他而言，這不過是另外一場喪禮，另外一份工作，與墓園裡其他成千上百的屍體並無不同。

 

但並不是這樣的。太陽照常升起、世界照常轉動，有什麼卻完全的改變了。

 

牧師低聲的開始說著禱文，人們開始哼著那首神聖的詩歌。

 

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, (奇恩異典，何等甘甜，)

 

是的，Chris確實是上蒼所給予，最為甜美的恩典。

 

That saved a wretch like me. (我罪以得赦免。)

 

當他對著自己微笑時，那笑容如此甜蜜、那樣璀璨，讓他覺得自己滿是泥沼的心就那樣被救贖。

 

I once was lost but now am found (曾經迷失，今被尋回，)

 

他曾經迷失過，覺得自己永遠也不會碰見那個對的人，那個他所遺失的肋骨，但Chris就那樣出現了，帶著他所缺失的，重新回到他的身邊。

 

Was blind, but now I see. (曾經盲目，今能看見。)

 

束縛著眼前的黑布被解下，他在尋覓中迷失，以愛為名，行著自私的舉動，直到Chris，直到愛上了那個對的人，他才知道，過去的那些都不是愛，只是劣質的仿製品。

 

詩歌的旋律輕輕的迴盪，Zach的心思逐漸飄遠。

 

許多的過往在他的面前一閃而逝，有著藍色眼睛的天使在陽光下對著他微笑。他的天使總是擁有最純潔美麗的笑容，然後往後退了一步，振翅飛走了。

 

不！

 

他猛然向前，想要留住那個離開的天使，幻像破滅，那輕輕哼著的歌謠又回到他的耳朵。

 

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow, (大地即將如雪消融，)  
The sun forbear to shine; (太陽亦會黯淡隕沒；)  
But God, who call'd me here below, (唯有上帝，)  
Will be forever mine. (與我永在。)

 

刺眼的白下，哪有什麼天使，只有被留下的人，站在冰封的雪面。

 

他木然的看著那個木製的棺木，還有一旁那個即將吞噬他愛著的人的巨大土坑，空蕩蕩的對著他咧嘴微笑，像是在嘲笑他的命運。

 

一曲告終，人們依序上前，看著裡頭沉睡的人，放入一些紀念品，然後無聲悼念。

 

Zach什麼也沒有放，只是木然的看著眼前的這一刻。

 

西裝筆挺的人們，低聲啜泣的人們，小聲交談的人們。

 

他能聽到人們的哭泣，但他沒有辦法哭，雙眼睜的老大，佈滿血絲，乾澀的幾乎疼痛，但他沒有辦法。

 

白色的花傳來淡淡的香味。

 

心這樣痛、那麼疼，就連呼吸都能讓人覺得痛徹心扉，可他哭不出來。那一夜，抱著Noah哭了一整個晚上，像是流盡了一整生的淚水。他的心很疼，可是眸中卻始終是乾澀的。

 

Zach看著人們一個個放入他們與Chris之間所擁有的紀念品，什麼也沒有放。

 

儀式結束之後，棺木被封起，緩緩的沉入預先被挖好的墓穴。

 

Zach看著棺木被緩緩的沉入那個空蕩蕩的洞裡，懷疑一部分的也已經跟著被埋進了那個棺木，永遠不會再有見到太陽的一天。

 

他的手在西裝的口袋中收緊，手掌感覺到那他前幾天才拿到的小小盒子的弧度，壓在他的掌心，裡面裝著他所承諾的愛情。而他永遠也沒有機會把它送出去，看看那會換來什麼樣的甜蜜笑容。

 

或者，他把自己的一切都放進去了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

「寶貝，」男人擁著他，像是擁著此生最重要的珍寶，腦袋埋在他的頸窩，喃喃道，「你真好聞。」

 

感覺到對方濕熱的舌尖滑過自己敏感的耳垂，他輕顫，修剪得很短的指甲深深陷入男人拱起的背脊。

 

「放鬆，」男人說，原本覆在他臀部的大掌往下滑動，探索著那神秘的洞口，「我不想弄傷你。」

 

身體因為異物的入侵而反射性的抽蓄著，他呻吟一聲，順從的伸展著自己的身體。

 

男人輕笑，與他緊緊貼著的胸腔因為那好聽的笑聲而震動，唇舌與他交纏。

 

「Chris，寶貝，」他吸吮著他的舌，探進更多的手指，「我這麼的，這麼的愛你。」

 

「我也是，Zach，」他迷亂的說道，緊緊的抱著壓在他身上的男人，「我愛你。」

 

Zach退出在他體內的手指，將他轉了過來。

 

看不見戀人，讓他不滿的吸了吸鼻子。

 

「乖，」Zach在他的髮際落下一個吻，然後是更多的吻，順著他的脊椎一路往下，「可以嗎？」

 

他沙啞的問，手指探索著那個洞口，暗啞的聲音中滿是情欲。

 

他點頭，下一個瞬間，被填滿的充實讓他尖叫出聲，他把自己埋進枕頭裡，藏住自己的聲音，身體隨著男人的動作上下起伏。

 

「Zach，Zach，」他的手緊緊的抓著鬆軟的枕頭，雙眸緊閉，面色潮紅。

 

「我知道，我在這裡，」Zach伏下身，緊緊的抱著他，身下劇烈的抽動，「我在這裡。」

 

他更收緊自己的指，抓著床墊的力道如此之大，大到指節泛白，他感受著對方的體溫，感受著那亙古的律動。

 

他是如此的愛著這個人，他想要更多，他想要 —

 

「Zach！」

 

※

 

他睜開眼，房內很暗，窗外的街燈是唯一的光源，但他仍然能夠勉強辯識出房內熟悉的擺設。

 

他的身下因為剛才的夢境而發硬著，他嚥了口唾沫。

 

「你說什麼？」Zoey把臉貼在他的背上，手臂放在他的腰上，鬆鬆的摟著他，迷迷糊糊的說。

 

那鬆鬆的摟著他的纖細手臂與夢中是如此的不同，不像夢中那般充滿佔有慾與力量。

 

「沒事，」他說，在床沿坐了起來，「我去上個廁所。」他在對方的額上印上一個吻，「妳繼續睡吧。」

 

得到他的答案，Zoey連回答都沒有，就又再次沉入夢鄉。

 

※

 

他走到浴室，扭開水龍頭，沖了沖自己的臉。

 

冰冷的水打上肌膚，讓他顫了顫，沖走了混亂的思緒。

 

他抬起頭，看見境中的男人一臉溼漉漉的回望著自己。浴室的燈光如此明亮，明亮的近乎刺眼，就像是醫院的顏色。

 

熟悉卻又陌生的臉回望著他，他把兩手撐在洗手台的兩邊，看著鏡子中的人。

 

他閉上眼，回想著剛才的夢境。

 

一閉上眼，方才清晰的栩栩如生的夢境便又再次浮現在他眼前。

 

堅定有力的臂膀、溫柔的親吻、野蠻的衝撞與啃咬。

 

那雙手臂是如此珍視的擁著他，就像他是最重要的珍寶。

 

那夢是如此的真切，卻又在清醒後如此的模糊。

 

他記得他在夢中喚著那個人的名字，記得那人珍視的叫著自己，但就是無論如何也想不起那人究竟叫什麼。

 

他真的認識那人嗎？或者那只不過是另外一個夢境？

 

出院已經一個多禮拜了，熟悉的環境並沒有幫助他的記憶，那些應該熟悉的地方、事物，感覺起來異常的陌生，讓他有種怪異的旁觀感。

 

他想不起來任何一點關於自己的事，Zoey叨叨絮絮的跟他說了許多，但是那些事件聽起來是如此的陌生，像是他從未經歷過。

 

他再次掬了水，潑在自己的臉上。

 

也許根本就不存在這樣的人吧。

 

根據Zoey對自己的形容，他很確定自己過去是直的。

 

會夢見與男人在一起，也許不過是一個因為壓力而太過荒謬的夢境。

 

儘管他的心，因為醒來後的空虛而悵然若失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲摘自《Amazing Grace》http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A5%87%E7%95%B0%E6%81%A9%E5%85%B8  
> 右上角可以试听


	6. Chapter 6

—洛杉磯—

 

「我們不能再讓他這樣下去。」拿著一疊報紙，John在工作室裡焦躁的走來走去，然後一掌拍在Zoe的辦公桌上，「你看看最近的報導都成什麼樣子了？Zachary Quinto的情人因為車禍身亡？Zachary Quinto因為情傷一蹶不振？他們很快就會報導Zach江郎才盡了！」皺緊了眉，John說，「天曉得有多少人想要把Zach從現在的位子上拉下去，他已經失去了Chris，不能夠再失去這份工作。」

 

「我不覺得現在的他會在乎工作。」放下筆，Zoe捏了捏疲倦的眉心，「上回跟Chris吵架的時候，他搞出了黑衣哲學，這會他連畫圖都不肯了。現在的存貨還能撐一陣子，但是流行週一來，人們就會開始質疑他為什麼沒有出現。」

 

「不行，」John擰著眉，「我們得想辦法讓他振作起來，不管用什麼方法。」他按掉Zoe的電腦螢幕，強迫對方把注意力拉到自己身上，「妳跟我一起進去，你們認識的比較久，妳的話他比較聽得進去。」

 

正處理到一半的工作被強制暫停，要是在過去，Zoe絕對會給對方狠狠的一拳，但是這次她只是順從的站了起來。

 

她也很擔心Zach，不管是於公，還是於私。

 

John氣勢洶洶的拖著Zoe走進Zach的辦公室，但是不到兩秒兩人又衝了出來。John抓起自己的手機瘋狂的打著電話，而Zoe則直接打內線通知安全部門，要求檢查Zach的最後出入時間。

 

不為什麼，只因為此刻應該在辦公室裡的人，不見了。

 

※

 

他們都沒有想過，最後找到Zach的人是Karl。

 

Karl那時正打算從實驗大樓走回自己的辦公室，卻在橫跨草皮的時候看到了坐在水池旁的黑髮男人。

 

男人神情呆滯的坐在環繞著水池的圍欄上，膝蓋上還擱著一個餐盒。

 

「你怎麼在這裡？」他當下立刻改變目的地，走到男人身邊，雙手環抱胸前，問。

 

因為他的聲音，安靜的恍若石雕的男人動了動，然後抬起頭看著他。

 

「……Chris。」男人低低的說。

 

Karl嘆了口氣，在Zach的身邊坐下。

 

「Zach，」他叫了聲對方的名字，想要說些什麼，又不知道該從何說起，只好隨便找了一個話題，「你腿上的盒子裡是什麼？」

 

就像個機器人，Zach一個指令一個動作的動手打開腿上的保鮮盒，Karl看見裡頭放著一個三明治，從中間被斜斜的對剖成兩半。

 

「有一次我帶著三明治來找他，他帶我到這裡吃。」Zach說，Karl心一緊，猛然領悟對方在說什麼。

 

他知道Zach說的事情，Chris曾經跟他提過，關於那一次臨時起意的校內野餐，還因此被他念了一頓，說這樣被學生看到不好。

 

「Chris喜歡這裡。」Zach說。

 

他甜蜜的戀人喜歡嘗試新鮮的東西，總有著用不完的活力與點子，他時常驚訝對方的出人意表。

 

男人悲傷的低語揪緊了Karl的心，他曾經很討厭這個人，覺得對方的世界太過絢爛浮誇，並不適合他純樸的朋友，但是兩人的結合竟然意外的合適，Zach並不像大多數位於時尚圈的人那樣浮誇，而且確實很疼寵著Chris，直到後來，他甚至無法想像這兩個人不在一起的樣子。

 

「你吃過了嗎？」他問，注意到保鮮盒中的食物並未有被咬過的痕跡。

 

Zach搖搖頭。

 

Karl拿起其中的一半三明治，把它遞給Zach，「多多少少吃一些吧，完全不吃的話對胃不好。」

 

Zach盯著那個被遞到他面前的三名治，並沒有伸手接過它，「我吃不下。」他說。

 

「你把它吃掉，我就跟你說Chris的事，」Karl誘哄著，「我認識Chris十幾年了，我知道很多他的事。」

 

那是個讓人心動的提議，所以Zach接過那個三明治，小小的咬了一口，慢慢的咀嚼著。

 

「Chris真的很喜歡你，你知道嗎？」看見對方開始進食，Karl靜靜的說，「我從來沒有看過他這麼快樂的樣子。」

 

Zach吞下口中的吐司，然後又咬了一小口。

 

「大部分的時候，他看起來都很快樂，但是我知道他其實一直很想要擁有一個自己的家庭，」Karl扯了扯嘴角，「他的父母感情很好，他很羨慕他們。」

 

Zach點點頭，Chris跟他說過他父母的事，他很愛他們，羨慕著他們結縭多年，還能有著如此深厚的感情。

 

他們本來也可以的，一起牽著對方的手，陪伴著對方，一直到白髮蒼蒼。

 

「認識你以後，他簡直迷戀你迷戀的無法自拔。」Karl說。

 

Zach困惑的看著Karl，「可是他一開始拒絕了我。」

 

「你那時後換男友跟換衣服一樣，誰知道你是不是真心的？」Karl瞪了Zach一眼，「我試著阻止過他，但是他真的太喜歡你了，後來，你們成了朋友，你對Chris又真的很好……」Karl嘆了口氣，「他想跟你在一起，但是又不敢，怕這樣會傷害你們的友誼，結果你居然挑在這個時候跟他表白。」

 

Zach露出一個小小的笑容，他記得Chris那時後天崩地裂的表情。

 

Karl從保鮮盒裡拿出另外一半的三明治，Zach才意識到自己竟不知不覺得吃完了手中的食物。吃下腹的食物在胃中暖暖的，不像過去總像是吞了石塊般難以消化。

 

「再跟我多說一些他的事。」Zach接過剩下的三明治，要求。

 

那渴望的樣子讓Karl心酸，想起Chris一直擔心著的事情。他那自卑的朋友總是擔心自己不夠好，配不上那才華洋溢的男人。

 

但是，少了他，這男人竟不再散發著光芒。他的離開，彷彿也一併帶走了男人的熱度與光芒。

 

也許Chris終究是錯了，也許他自己也錯了，他們都低估了Zach的感情。

 

但不論如何，一切都來不及了。

 

Karl嘆了一口氣，開始說起當年和Chris的相遇。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

Jonathan側開自己的身體，反射性的閃過對方的碰觸。

 

「妳要幹什麼？」他笑著問，但是臉上卻有些警戒。

 

「我只是想抱抱你。」Zoey困惑的看著他，不明白自己的未婚夫為什麼最近總閃躲著她的碰觸，「你最近怎麼不太讓我碰了？」

 

「大概是太緊張了。」Jonathan吞了口唾液，其實自己也不太知道為什麼，但是身體就好像有自己的反應一樣，對方親密的碰觸總讓他感到渾身的不自在。

 

普通的碰觸還好，但是戀人間的親密，他總是會下意識的側開。

 

就好像……那是不對的。

 

他搖搖頭，把那荒謬的想法甩出腦袋，拿起休息室裡的搖控器，按開了電視，轉移著話題，「已經治療好幾次了，我的記憶還是一點恢復的跡象也沒有，所以有些煩躁…」

 

『Mr. Quinto，請問你下一季的模特兒人選出來了嗎？』

 

『Mr. Quinto，聽說你許久都沒有新的創作了，請問你打算退出時尚圈嗎？』

 

『Mr. Quinto，請問……』

 

電視傳來的吵雜聲吸引了他的注意，讓他的話硬生生的斷在一半。螢幕裡，只見一群記者包圍著一名帶著墨鏡的黑髮男人，不斷的把麥克風湊向男人，爭先恐後的問著問題。

 

保鑣們竭力的擋著那些記者們，一群人推擠著，而被詢問的男人臉上一片漠然，腳步一刻也沒有停。

 

『無可奉告。』男人旁邊的亞洲男人說，臉上的神色很難看，在一片混亂中努力的跟在男人的身邊。

 

『Mr. Cho，請問你對於Mr. Quinto的未婚夫車禍身亡這件事有什麼看法？』其中一名記者把麥克風湊向亞洲男人。

 

那個問題讓男人的腳步頓了一下。

 

『我說了無可奉告！』亞洲男人的表情變的更難看。

 

一群人推擠著到了車道上，一台黑色的轎車停下，男人打開車門，坐了進去，那名亞洲的男人也很快的鑽進車裡，上車前仍不斷的重複著那句『無可奉告。』

 

因為他看得太專心，螢幕上的畫面也吸引了Zoey的注意力。

 

「喔，是Zachary Quinto。」她說，「媒體們追他好一陣子了。」

 

「誰？」他問，沒有注意到自己的聲音有些沙啞。

 

「Zachary Quinto，」Zoey又重複了一次那個名字，「一個還蠻有名的設計師。」她說，「說起來也蠻可憐的，他的未婚夫前陣子車禍過世了，他們本來都打算要結婚了。」

 

『Chris，你晚上想吃什麼？』

 

一個突兀的嗓音閃過他的腦海，帶來劇烈的疼痛，他的手撫上自己的額，嘗試捕捉那稍縱即逝的名字。

 

「對了，他的未婚夫長得跟你很像，」沒有注意到他的異樣，Zoey繼續說，「我一開始看到的時候還以為你趁著我不注意的時候去當模特兒了呢，後來才知道那根本不是什麼模特兒，而是Zachary Quinto的未婚夫。」

 

『再十分鐘，寶貝，很快就可以吃了。』

 

又是那個聲音，總在他不注意的時候響起，一回過神，卻又消失不見。

 

Zoey笑起來，「真浪漫，不是嗎？未婚夫當自己的專屬模特兒。」

 

「他的未婚夫，」他開口，覺得腦海中的疼痛更加劇烈，「叫什麼名字？」

 

Zoey看起來嚇了一跳，她動作迅速的轉過頭看向他，然後臉色在一瞬間變的慘白。

 

「John，你還好嗎？」她問，站了起來，神色滿是擔憂。

 

「未婚夫……」他掙扎著問，她並沒有回答他的問題，「名字……」

 

他看見Zoey匆匆忙忙的跑了出去，大吼大叫著什麼，但是那些聲音異常的遙遠，他想站起來，雙腿卻虛軟的沒有力氣，他摔在地上，卻覺得身體的疼痛遠遠不及頭部。

 

有個醫生模樣的人跑了進來，把他從地上扶起。他癱軟在對方懷中，醫生開口說著些什麼，但他卻覺得自己隔著一層透明的膜，什麼都聽不真切。

 

「他的名字……」他虛弱的問，沒有意識到自己只發出了一串毫無意義的單音。

 

然後，是一片的黑暗。


	7. Chapter 7

—洛杉磯—

 

「很抱歉，他還有事，必須要先走了。」John搶過Zach手中的酒杯，重重的把它放在桌上，然後對著坐在Zach對面笑的花枝亂站的男人露出一個高級的敷衍笑容。

 

「別煩我......」Zach醉醺醺的說，推開John的手，「我要喝酒……」

 

「我們要走了。」John堅定的說，把Zach的手繞過自己的脖子，然後撐起他。

 

「Chris……我要跟Chris說話……」Zach掙扎著，一邊不捨的看著仍然坐在情侶座旁的金髮藍眼的男人。

 

即使PUB裡的音樂震耳欲聾，John仍然捕捉到了那句話。那滿是酒氣的聲音聽起來是如此的卑微，讓他在不同酒吧裡找了Zach一整晚的怒氣因此而消彌下去。

 

「Zach，」他一邊穩著兩個人的重量，一邊對著那個早已被過多的酒精迷亂了心智的男人輕聲規勸，「那不是Chris。」

 

「我要Chris……」Zach大舌頭的說，「Chris就在那裡，我要跟他說話……」

 

John拖著Zach，兩人跌跌撞撞的出了酒吧，夜裡的街道吹著稍嫌太冷的風，讓他打了一個冷顫。

 

「拜託，John，讓我回去，」Zach懇求著，「Chris就在那裡，你讓我回去，讓我跟他說話……」

 

「Zach！」John放大自己的音量，Zach因為那過大的音量而畏縮了一下。

 

John隨即讓自己的音量回到正常的大小，然後說，「他們不是Chris，他們全都不是Chris。」他狠著心說，沒有辦法再接受每一晚在大街小巷找人，然後從不同的金髮藍眼的男人手中帶回Zach。

 

「他們……不是Chris……？」Zach像個迷了路的孩子，滿臉迷惘的重複他的話。

 

「是……」John不忍的回答，「Chris他……不在了……」

 

「Chris不在了。」Zach重複著他的話，然後臉上浮現了一個迷茫的傻氣笑容，「對，Chris死了，我怎麼會忘了。」他說，臉上的笑容燦爛，卻笑意全無。

 

有這麼一瞬間，John以為Zach會哭出來，但是Zach沒有，他仍然維持著那個笑容，扯著比哭還要難看的笑臉，眸中一片乾澀，「但是好像……喝了酒，他們看起來好像Chris……」他說，話語中滿是悲傷，「他笑起來的側臉跟Chris一樣。」

 

一股反胃的感覺猛然襲來，他推開John，跌跌撞撞的跑到路邊，然後對著排水孔嘔吐了起來。

 

John輕輕的拍著Zach的背，痛恨自己必須把他從美夢中打醒。

 

夢很美，但是當旭日東昇，明天仍是全新的一天，而活著的人仍必須繼續走下去。

 

「我帶你回家，好嗎？」他問。

 

「家？」Zach仍在嘔吐著，剛剛喝下的烈酒在他的胃中翻滾，「我沒有家了，」他說，聲音中滿是悲傷，「沒有Chris，那裡什麼都不是，不過是一棟什麼都沒有的房子。」

 

「你還有我們。」John說。

 

「可是不一樣了，」Zach停下嘔吐的動作，站直了自己的身體，酒氣因為剛才嘔吐的動作而消散了些，「你明白嗎，John？我回到家，卻又沒有回家。那是我跟Chris的家，沒有Chris，那就不過是一棟什麼也不是的房子。」他再次露出那個嘲諷的笑容，「不，也許更糟，其它的地方沒有這麼多我跟Chris的回憶，沒有好像他就在那裡，彷彿我轉過身就會碰到他。」他頹然的在人行道旁坐下，把自己的頭痛苦的埋進掌心，「我好後悔，我不應該失約，不應該丟他一個人。」

 

「Zach，」John在Zach旁邊坐下，「那不是你的錯，那是……意外……。」他輕輕的順著Zach的背脊，想要讓對方舒服一點。

 

「那就是，這全都是我的錯，」Zach痛苦的說，「我因為工作，一次次的失約，上天在懲罰我，因為我不懂得珍惜，所以他們把他收回去了。」

 

洛杉磯，西班牙人口中的天使之城。曾經，他以為他找到了生命中替他帶來陽光的天使，卻忘了天使走過人間，不會永久停留。

 

這裡的人不懂得珍惜，所以上天將他收走。

 

他不懂得珍惜，所以他失去了他的天使。

 

「你在說什麼？」John擰起眉，「所有的人都知道你究竟有多麼的寵Chris。」

 

「我真的很寵他嗎？」Zach冷笑起來，聲音中滿是對自己的怨懟，「如果我真的寵他，就不會讓他一個人為了婚禮忙得團團轉。」

 

「Zach……」John不知道要怎麼安慰眼前的人，他固執的可怕，是那份固執將他帶向成功，但現在Jonh擔心這份固執將會毀了他，「......你盡力了。」他最終說，把手搭上男人僵直的肩，盡可能的讓對方溫暖一點。

 

哪怕只有一點點。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

Jonathan半坐在病床上，Carl則站在病床旁邊，兩隻手插在白袍的口袋裡。

 

Zoey早些時後被請了出去，此刻病房裡只有他們兩人。

 

「你這樣子的情況多久了？」Carl問。

 

「從我出院後，」Jonathan說，「有時候會閃過一些陸陸續續的片段，但是都很不清楚，只是一些模糊的影像和聲音。」

 

「頭痛的情況呢？」Carl問，拿起掛在床腳的病歷表，點開了原子筆在病歷表上寫著字。

 

「有時候會痛，但是沒有這一次這麼嚴重。」

 

Carl翻了一下之前的紀錄，皺起了眉，「你的CT*顯示一切正常，我不明白到底是什麼造成這種劇烈的疼痛，」他抬頭看著Jonathan，「我會安排一次DTI*，確保你的腦中沒有什麼是我們遺漏的。」

 

Jonathan點點頭，雖然他根本聽不懂對方說的CT和DTI是什麼。

 

「你還記得昏迷之前發生了什麼事情嗎？」Carl問，想要知道是什麼事情觸發了如此激烈的反應。

 

Jonathan再次點頭，「是的，我看到了新聞……」

 

「關於什麼的？」Carl問。

 

「一個設計師……」Jonathan簇起眉，「Zoey說他前陣子死了未婚夫……」

 

「Zachary Quinto？」Carl說，那一次的事件非常的有名，他知道這一件事。

 

但是事實上，有另外一件事是Jonathan所不知道的。

 

他身上所移植的器官就是來自於Zachary Quinto死去的未婚夫所捐贈的器官。

 

本來，他很少會注意捐贈者的名字。但是這次的捐贈者太過有名氣，手術的那一日，還有許多年輕的護士在替她們所心愛的設計師而感到悲傷，連當時並不負責此項病歷的他都有所耳聞。

 

根據她們的說法，那兩個人是天作之合，被如此的意外拆散實在太過不幸、太過可惜。

 

那個名字讓Jonathan瑟縮了一下，「對，就是他。」他咬了一下唇，然後問，「醫生，你知道他的未婚夫叫什麼嗎？」

 

Carl警覺起來。

 

不知道是不是因為這一份過分的巧合，他實在不喜歡這個話題。依據規範，捐贈者與受捐贈者雙方皆不能知道對方的身分。但儘管此刻他的病人並不是在問誰捐贈了器官，而只是單純的在詢問名人的八卦，他也不喜歡這個想法。

 

這份巧合讓他覺得毛骨悚然。

 

「你為什麼想知道？」他問。

 

「我……」Jonathan遲疑起來，「我也不知道……只是……」他停頓了一下，搜索著用詞，「只是看到新聞的時候，好像有很多片段閃過去，只是它們太快了，所以我來不及捕捉。」

 

Carl開口，「他的未婚夫，」他說，觀察著Jonathan的反應，「叫做Chris Pine。」

 

「Chris……」Jonathan重複著這個名字，覺得心中有股異樣的疼痛，這一個名字聽起來很熟悉，熟悉得讓他想哭。

 

但這並不符合道理，他從未到過洛杉磯，也不應該認識這兩個人。

 

他壓下竄上鼻尖的酸意，試圖讓自己合乎邏輯，然後說，「真是個不幸的故事，不是嗎？」

 

「是的，的確是個不幸的意外。」Carl說，記下了對方的反應，然後提出更多的問題，把話題導回對方的病徵上，「記憶呢？有進步嗎？」

 

Jonathan搖搖頭。

 

「你應該多去以前常去的地方走走。」Carl提議，「熟悉的氣味和溫度會觸發記憶，會幫助你回想你過去的記憶。」

 

「我……我試了，但是都沒有用，那些地方看起來很陌生，我什麼都回想不起來。」他說。

 

Carl簇起了眉，「如果是這樣，那麼也許你應該要做好準備，」Carl說，「記憶的回溯會隨著受創時間的過去而減弱，頭一個月是關鍵期，然後是三個月、六個月，」他頓了一下，「如果一年後你仍然想不起來手術前的事，那麼也許你永遠也不會回想起來。」

 

Jonathan點點頭，但是看起來有些遲疑。

 

「有問題嗎？」Carl問。

 

「是的，醫生，」Jonathan說，語氣滿是遲疑，「我只是覺得……」他思索著用字，「我不知道是不是我的錯覺，但是我覺得一切都很不對勁。」他看著Carl，語氣挫敗，「全部都不對，我覺得這不是我自己的身體，不是我的人生，那些我應該要熟悉的事情，我一點印象也沒有。」

 

「很多經歷過重大事故的人都會有這樣子的症狀，那是為什麼經歷過移植的人總是需要有支援組(support group)的原因。」對於Jonathan的描述，Carl並沒有感到驚訝，「這是非常正常的，會隨著熟悉的生活而逐漸減少。」

 

「這我知道。」Jonathan放鬆自己的身體，讓自己靠回了豎起的枕頭上，「你在我們開始第一次療程的時候就告訴我了，但是我出院都已經一個多月了，我並沒有覺得比較好，反而覺得……格格不入。」他歪頭想了想，「對，就是這個字，格格不入。我覺得我好像誤闖了戲棚的演員，扮演根本不屬於自己的角色。」

 

Carl挑眉，「我們會做一些測試，」他說，「這聽起來很像你有一些身分認知上的困難。」

 

Jonathan乖巧的點頭。

 

「好了，現在就先這樣了。」Carl把原子筆按掉，放回自己白色醫生袍的口袋裡，然後把病歷板掛回床腳，「我會替你安排一些測試，等到檢查完後再做出完整的診斷。」

 

「好的。」Jonathan說。

 

Carl走向房門，把手搭在門把上，像是突然想到了什麼，突然又轉過頭對著Jonathan說，「好好休息。」

 

Jonathan點頭，伸手按上床邊的按鈕，把病床放平。

 

Carl打開門，走了出去。

 

他想，也許他該做一下研究，或著還要打幾通電話。

 

這份案件也許不是普通的逆行性失憶。

 

 

 

*CT，Computed Tomography，斷層掃描的一種，使用X光造影，完成的圖像是平面的，通常用於檢測身體中的異常，像是斷裂的骨頭或是腫瘤。

*DTI，Diffusion Tensor Imaging，MRI的一種，測量水於腦組織中的流動，通常應用於會擴散的腦部損傷，或是多發性硬化症 (Multiple Sclerosis)等專門攻擊神經的疾病。


	8. Chapter 8

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach面無表情的攪著面前的咖啡，白色的奶泡在湯勺的攪動下在白瓷的咖啡杯中晃動著，在早晨微涼的空氣中冒著裊裊的霧氣。

 

Gwynne看著眼前的男人，在心中小小的嘆了一口氣。

 

儘管已經經過打理，男人看起來仍然狼狽的可怕。他眼下深青色的眼袋浮腫著，臉上佈滿了星星點點的鬍渣，而Gwynee懷疑眼前這人恐怕自Chris的意外之後就沒有好好的睡過一場覺。

 

Chris。

 

她可憐的兒子的名字讓她的心房一陣刺痛，但那不是今天她將Zach找出來的重點。

 

做為一名母親，最高興的事莫過於自己的孩子找到了真心相待的伴侶。她的兒子很幸運的擁有了眼前男人全心的愛戀和疼惜，但是他們有緣無份。幸運的在茫茫的人海中遇上了對方，卻無法長相廝守的一同攜手走過人生。

 

現在，那一份愛正在逐步的毀了Zach。他無法吃、無法睡，甚至連剛剛起步的事業也完全停滯，迷醉於酒精之中，並在大街小巷中尋找著逝去愛人的身影。

 

而她將不會坐視這樣的事情發生。

 

「Zach，喪禮那天以後，你回去看過Chris嗎？」她問道，直切主題。

 

因為她是Chris的母親，所以Zach願意見她，但她懷疑這樣下去能維持多久。若是任由Zach迷醉於Chris仍然活著的幻想之中，以酒精麻痺著自己，那麼他染上酒癮只是遲早的事。

 

Zach一震，垂下了自己的眸。

 

「沒有。」他說，聲音中滿是陰鬱。

 

「我就回去過，」Gwynne說，「偶爾的跟他說說話。」她露出一抹笑容，雙眸因為回憶而變得柔軟，「他一直是個害怕孤單的孩子。」

 

「我會跟他說話，」Zach沉默了半晌，然後說，「有時候我會以為他還在，然後問他事情的看法，或者讓他替我做一些小事。」

 

你覺得這個新聞怎麼樣？紅色的襯衫配上黑色的褲子會不會對比太強烈？可以幫我遞個鹽巴嗎？

 

他總是不記得他已經失去了他的戀人，每每在不經意間轉過了身，才在聲音消失在冰冷屋裡的瞬間疼痛的意識到再也不會有人回應自己，或者對著自己露出一個傻氣的笑容。

 

然而那一切，都不足夜半驚醒，床畔的冰涼而更讓他來的心碎。

 

當他伸出了手，除了自己空無一物的手心，什麼也握不住的時候，他真的很想死。想要離開這一切，離開這個空洞的屋子，隨便做些什麼，讓他可以去找Chris，可以跟Chris在一起。

 

但是他不能。Chris不會高興的，而他還有他的責任。

 

媽媽，Joe，Noah，Skunk，Chris的家人，還有無數個仰賴著他而生存的人。他不能夠如此的自私。

 

所以，儘管每一次的呼吸都疼痛的像是下一刻就會因為心碎而死去，他也必須活著。在這個沒有了Chris的世界，孤單疼痛的活著。

 

「我知道你沒有辦法接受這個，」Gwynne抿了一口自己的柑桔茶，暖暖的果茶滑進了她的食道，放鬆了她的神經，小小的撫慰了她，「我們都沒有辦法。」她放下透明的杯子，溫柔的看著眼前悲傷的男人，「但是Zach，你需要振作起來。」

 

Zach抿起唇。

 

他當然知道他要振作起來，知道他應該要振作起來。但是每一天，光是讓自己活下去就耗盡了他全部的精力，然後當到了晚上，他就會忍不住想要去酒吧，想要喝下那些辛辣的液體。當酒精麻痺了心智，他就可以告訴自己，是的，Chris仍然活著；是的，正對著自己微笑的人是Chris；是的，他仍然很幸福。

 

他一口仰盡面前的咖啡，Soy Latte的苦澀在他的舌尖擴散。

 

「我做不到，」他苦澀的說，「我知道我應該要做什麼，但是我做不到。」他放下那個白瓷的咖啡杯，瓷器碰撞的聲音在周末的早晨輕脆的迴盪在安靜的空氣裡，「我只是覺得……」他搜尋著那個字，「……我不在乎了，怎麼樣我都不在乎了。沒有Chris，怎麼樣都沒有關係了。」

 

「你在悲傷，」Gwynne靜靜的說，雙手捧著玻璃製成的杯子，讓微熱的杯身溫暖著自己，「否認、憤怒、討價還價、壓抑，和接受。」她說出那五個階段，當年在課本上看見時，那不過是另外一個需要背起的討厭模型，而做為心理醫生執業多年後，她才真正的明白這簡單的模型究竟道出了多少支離破碎的酸楚。

 

Zach沒有否認。

 

他 **當然** 在悲傷，Chris死了，他怎麼可能不呢？巴洛夫在提出著名的制約反應時可沒提過一個人要被制約是如此的簡單。他不過認識Chris幾個月，便已經無法想起過去沒有Chris的日子。

 

「給你自己時間，去和Chris道別。」Gwynne說，「去拜訪你們常去的地方，或者是你們想去卻來不及去的地方，放任你自己感受那些悲傷，不要抵抗。這段期間，你可以讓自己被悲傷淹沒，或是幻想著所有你們可能會做的事，」她頓了頓，「去這些地方一一告別，給你自己一個跟Chris告別的機會，然後回到現實。」

 

Zach看著眼前溫柔的女性，對方滄桑的眉角有著歲月的痕跡和生命的睿智。她的臉上有著熟悉的輪廓，而那嘴角微微勾起的溫柔弧度和Chris一模一樣。

 

「我會試試看。」他說，別開了自己的眼，不願再去看那熟悉的輪廓。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

「醫生，」Jonathan在半掩的門板上敲了敲，「護士說你必須要跟我談談我的病情？」

 

Carl關掉瀏覽器的視窗，把視線轉向對方，「是的，」他比了比辦公桌前的椅子，「請坐。」

 

Jonathan走向那張綠色的椅子，拉開它並坐了下來，「是……我的病情有什麼變化嗎？」他問，臉上有著擔憂，「跟上次的檢查有關係嗎？」

 

「不，你的CT跟DTI都很正常。」Carl說，「我們並沒有發現任何新的創傷或腦部疾病，」他拿起桌上的淺色資料夾，伸手打算抽出裡面的片子，「如果你擔心，我可以把片子放給你看。」

 

Jonathan搖搖頭，「不了，」他露出一個小小的笑容，「反正我也看不懂。」

 

「那好吧，」Carl放下那個資料夾，正色的看著Jonathan，「我叫你過來，的確是想跟你討論一下你的病情，」他頓了頓，「上次我們做了一連串的檢查，以確認你身分認知的問題，但我們發現了一些別的。」

 

Jonathan的笑容消失了。

 

Carl變得嚴肅，「Jonathan，你的未婚妻曾經告訴過我你對於她的呼喚不太回應，我想知道為什麼。」

 

Jonathan咬唇，「我……我也不知道……只是……就……」

 

「覺得那不是你的名字？」Carl幫他把句子接下去，知道對方為什麼遲疑著不肯說出口，因為這個原因太過荒謬。

 

Jonathan點點頭。

 

「上次的測試結果，讓我證實了你確實有著身分認知障礙的問題。」Carl說，「我之前曾經認為你的案例是特殊的逆行性失憶症。但是儘管是因為精神創傷而導致的逆行性失憶症，也很少會有患者完全的失憶，甚至連自己的身份與簡單的個人資料都記不起來。」

 

Jonathan困惑的看著自己的主治醫生，不明白對方的意思。

 

「所以……」他遲疑的問，「……這代表我不是逆行性失憶症嗎？」

 

「是的，」Carl點點頭，「我認為你的病徵比較符合解離性人格障礙 (Disassociate Identity Disorder)。」

 

「你認為我有多重人格 (Multiple Personality)？」Jonathan吃驚的反問。

 

Carl驚訝的看著他，「你是我第一個碰到可以理解我所說的病名的患者。」他說，眸中有著驚豔，「如果不是因為規定我們非得要說出病名，我還真是不想用那些名字，」他開玩笑的說，「你知道，我常常覺得自己在對著我的病人背字典。」

 

……我告訴你，多重人格現在改成叫解離性人格障礙了，這些心理學家還真是愛找麻煩。

 

一個暴躁的聲音突然閃過他的腦袋，然而那聲音就像其它的聲音一樣，快的無法捕捉。

 

他反射性的扶住自己的腦袋，想要捕捉那個聲音。這次的聲音跟過去那個好聽的溫柔男聲不同，聽起來像是不同的兩個人。

 

「我認為，你很有可能發展出了一個完全不同的人格。」Carl說。

 

※

 

「為什麼？」Jonathan問道，放棄徒勞無功的嘗試，不在試圖去捕捉那些聲音，因為不管怎麼樣都沒有用。

 

那些聲音像是片斷，又或者是被時間偷走的記憶，只有在不經意的時刻才會出現。

 

「聽過幻痛(phantom pain)嗎？」Carl問。

 

Jonathan搖搖頭，但他可以從字面上猜測出大概的意思。

 

「許多在無意識的情況下經歷截肢的患者會有這樣的現象，」Carl解釋，「已經被截去的部位稱為幻肢(phantom limb)，而在已經被截肢的情況下，患者仍能感到被截肢部位的疼痛則稱為幻痛。」

 

「我不明白……」Jonathan迷惑的看著Carl，「這跟我的情況有什麼關係？」

 

「我們並不明白所造成幻痛的確切原因，但是確實有一派的說法認為細胞有著自己的記憶。」Carl說，「也許在某些科學無法解釋的範疇外，你所移植的器官讓你繼承了一些原器官主人的記憶，而因為手術所造成的精神壓力，間接的壓抑了你原本的人格，從而發展出了另外一個截然不同的人格。」

 

Jonathan眨眨眼，「這太荒謬了。」他吃驚的說，「我又沒有經歷過換腦什麼的，怎麼可能就這樣繼承了那些記憶？」

 

「科學上仍然有很多我們無法解釋的事，」Carl說，「我想知道出院後你有沒有出現記憶的不連貫現象？像是偶爾失去幾個小時的意識，卻完全不記得自己做了什麼？」

 

Jonathan搖搖頭，「沒有，為什麼這麼問？」

 

「因為如果你真的出現了解離性人格障礙，我們需要確定你過去的人格是否仍然存在。」Carl嚴肅的說。


	9. Chapter 9

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach關起大門，順手把手中的鑰匙扔在玄關旁的桌上。

 

屋子裡靜悄悄的，沒有一點聲音，就像過去的幾個月一樣。

 

一片死寂，安靜的讓人害怕。

 

『給你自己時間，去和Chris道別。』Gwynne早些時後的忠告響起，Zach用背抵著門板，然後深吸了一口氣。

 

他可以的，他可以做得到。

 

他閉上眼，感受著那個疼痛。

 

一瞬間，一股疼痛狠狠的擊中了他，讓他疼的蹲了下來，背抵著門板，才沒有完全的癱軟在地。

 

不，他不可以，太痛了，他沒有辦法。

 

他反射性的想要壓抑那份疼痛，就像他一直以來所做的那樣。不去看、不去想，心就不會那麼疼、那麼痛。

 

『讓你自己被悲傷淹沒，或是幻想著所有你們可能會做的事。』Gwynne的忠告再次響起，Zach頓住。

 

是的，他不能逃避。他還有許多的責任等著他，若是他就這樣扔下了那些責任，Chris不會高興的。

 

而他最不想做的事情，就是讓Chris不高興。

 

他抵著門板，慢慢的坐在了地上，然後再次的深呼吸。

 

加油，Zach，不要放棄。

 

他看著安靜的屋子，決定依據Gwynne的建議，幻想如果Chris還在、如果生命仍在軌道，會發生什麼樣的事。

 

如果Chris還在，今天會是什麼樣子？

 

今天是周六，Chris沒有課，所以會在家，而他若沒有臨時會議或應酬，他也會。除非必要，他不喜歡出門。應該說，不喜歡獨自出門，而非跟Chris在一起。

 

現在是早上九點多一點，通常假日他會睡的比較晚，而Chris總是比他早醒。

 

他的視線穿過整個客廳，落在遙遠的另外一端，然後，在他沒有注意到的時候，他露出了一個小小的微笑。

 

※

 

Zach醒了過來，卻沒有急著睜開眼，而是把自己的臉往兩顆枕頭的中間蹭了蹭，露出了一個小小的笑容。

 

他還不太想醒，早晨的太陽將他曬的懶洋洋的，而經過了一整周的忙碌，他覺得自已可以稍微的賴一下床。

 

耳邊傳來刻意放輕了的腳步聲，然後床的另外一端陷了下去。

 

「起床了，你這個懶豬。」已經漱洗完的Chris爬回床上，戳了戳Zach的肩膀。

 

「讓我再睡一下，」Zach語音沙啞的說，翻了過身，對著對方張開了自己的手臂，「來，讓我抱一下。」

 

Chris沒有像平常一樣鑽進Zach的懷中，而是跪在Zach的旁邊，然後俯下了身，把自己的臉貼上Zach的臉，用自己剛剛梳洗過所以仍有些冰涼的臉蹭著對方。

 

「Christopher！」被猛然的冷意嚇了一跳，Zach順間睡意全無，睜開了眼好氣又好笑的看著自己的戀人。

 

「快點起來！」Chris抓起Zach的胳膊，開始左右搖晃，「起來，起來，起來，我要吃早餐。」

 

Zach無奈的坐了起來，「今天是禮拜六，你就讓我睡晚一點不行嗎？」

 

「如果你昨天晚上肯早點睡的話，你現在就不會起不來了。」Chris看著Zach，藍眸中滿是戲謔，「而且我餓了。」

 

Zach大掌一撈，猝不及防的Chris被他抓進懷中。他用著自己下巴新生的鬍渣刮著Chris寬鬆T恤下的美麗鎖骨，「讓你嚇我。」他假裝兇狠的說，一手攬著Chris，不讓對方逃跑，另外一手在對方的腰際呵著癢。

 

脖頸和腰際的搔癢感讓Chris咯咯笑起來，扭動著自己的身體想要掙脫，但是因為太癢，他的身體沒什麼力氣，所以怎麼樣也掙脫不開對方的箝制。

 

然後，兩個人的動作都停了下來。Chris在Zach的懷中，喘著氣的看著Zach，明亮的藍眼對上深幽的褐眸。

 

「我想，我也餓了。」Zach慢條斯理的說，下身已經完全清醒的欲望抵著戀人的背。

 

Chris的臉刷的紅了起來。他不安的調整著自己的姿勢，然而，不管他怎麼調整，抵著他背部的灼熱都難以忽視。

 

Zach露出一個笑容，然後俯首吻上對方鮮嫩欲滴的紅唇。

 

「Chris，寶貝……」他嘆息，享受著戀人的甜美。

 

那充滿愛意的吻讓Chris嚶嚀一聲，不再反抗，而是乖乖的在Zach的懷抱中任由著對方的攫取。Zach加深著這個吻，一邊將Chris放在床上，然後整個人壓上對方。

 

那熱情的吻讓Chris也起了反應，他難耐的扭動身體，半勃的陰莖刷過Zach張牙舞爪的欲望，帶來一陣顫慄。

 

Zach將Chris身上寬鬆的T恤向上翻起，露出對方年輕的身體。小麥色的肌膚因為情欲而染成了可口的粉色，Zach微笑，俯首含住其中一顆茱萸。Chris大聲的呻吟，而他的乳尖則在Zach的逗弄下迅速的變的硬挺。

 

Zach將手探進Chris的內褲中，大掌握住對方，開始上下套弄著Chris的欲望。他有時候喜歡讓對方先射出來，高潮過後的身體總是更加敏感，而那會讓之後的性事更加的令人愉悅。

 

他的手快速的套弄著Chris的欲望，拇指不時碾壓過敏感的龜頭。Chris的手插入Zach的髮中，脖子因為過多的刺激而向後仰起，深深的陷進蓬鬆的枕頭，露出線條優美的脖頸。

 

那美麗的線條讓Zach放棄了對Chris乳尖的逗弄，轉而啃咬著他的鎖骨，直到在上面印上點點的紅梅。Chris經常抱怨Zach總愛在明顯的地方印上吻痕，然而他也知道未婚夫的佔有慾，所以他只是抱怨，卻從不阻止。

 

男人的小心思如此可愛，讓他的心中充滿了憐惜，所以只要Zach開心，Chris很少阻止他做什麼，就像Zach也總是支持他的每一個決定一樣。

 

「Zach，」Chris難耐的呻吟，豔紅的唇胡亂的搜尋著戀人的吻，「你快點，我快到了。」

 

Zach吻住對方，手下的動作如對方所願的加快。Chris劇烈的喘息，然後身體猛然弓起，陰莖顫抖著射在了Zach的手中。

 

Zach隨手將手上的液體抹在Chris的內褲上，然後把它脫了下來。Chris微微的抬高自己的腰部，方便Zach褪去自己下身的衣物。

 

他剛剛才射過的陰莖軟軟的癱在那裡，上頭還可憐兮兮的沾了不少的白濁液體，在Zach的眼中煞是可愛。Zach含住了Chris的陰莖，舌尖輕柔的清理著上頭所沾染上的欲望。

 

因為才剛剛高潮過，Chris的身體比平時來的更加敏感，所以當Zach濕潤的舌尖滑過龜頭時，Chris反應劇烈的拱起了身體。

 

「別……別玩了……」他劇烈的抽了一口氣，「……太敏感了。」

 

Zach讓自己的舌最後的繞了一圈Chris已經疲軟的性器，然後如對方所願的吐出了Chris的性器。他將Chris翻了過來，大掌撫摸著戀人渾圓的臀部。

 

Chris難耐的將自己的臀部更加送進對方的掌握。儘管前面已經得到滿足，長期與Zach的性事已經讓他習慣後穴的刺激。Zach今天刻意忽視後方的舉動讓他感到不慣，覺得身體格外的空虛。

 

Zach輕笑出聲，施力掰開那兩瓣渾圓。那敏感的小穴正可憐的發著顫，像是在邀請Zach的進入。

 

Zach從床頭櫃中拿出潤滑液，擠了一些在手中摀熱。儘管下身的欲望緊繃的發疼，他也不願意嚇到自己甜美的戀人。

 

他沾了潤滑液的手挑逗的撫上Chris的穴口，近乎著迷的感受著指尖下的皺褶。Chris再次難耐的扭動著自己的臀部，催促著Zach的動作。

 

Zach試探性的探進一指，Chris發出滿足的呻吟，拱起的腰部因此放鬆下來。他趴在床上，享受著對方對於自己後穴的刺激。

 

確定了對方的放鬆，Zach在裡面攪動了幾下便又加入第二指。他動作快速的為戀人做著擴張，心醉神迷的感受著那緊緊包裹住自己手指的肉璧，而他已經迫不及待想要將自己身下硬的發痛的欲望放入這裡，讓這緊緻的甬道帶著他通往天堂。

 

當Chris準備好後，Zach收回了自己的手指。

 

「要用保險套嗎？」Zach低聲的問，聲音中滿是低啞的情欲。Chris勉強的偏過頭看著Zach，藍眸中滿是濕漉漉的情欲。

 

「不用了，」他難耐的說，臀部向後蹭著Zach的勃起，「待會去洗澡就好。」

 

Zach點點頭，在自己的勃起上抹上更多的潤滑液，然後扶住了Chris的腰，一鼓作氣的進到最底。

 

兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟。Chris的腸壁緊緊的包裹著Zach，因為不斷的高潮而不住的收縮，緊緊的絞著Zach的欲望。

 

Zach低吼一聲，開始規律的聳動自己的腰部，在那緊緻的穴口中不斷的插入又抽出，感覺著腸璧依依不捨的挽留。

 

規律的撞擊聲在房內響起，與此同時的還有男人滿是情欲的呻吟。

 

「Zach，」Chris翹起自己的臀部，把自己更加送進男人的懷中，完全的陷入男人所帶來的情欲，「……我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你，寶貝。」Zach回應，加快著自己的速度，然後俯下身，有力的鐵臂緊緊的箍住身下甜美的戀人，「我也是。」

 

他又快又狠的撞擊著身下的人，灼熱的氣息吹在Chris的耳邊，然後，在幾次劇烈的撞擊後，他的欲望洶湧的射在了對方的身體裡。

 

※

 

Zach抱著Chris，平復著自己的呼吸，然後才退出對方的身體，往旁邊一倒，癱在床上。

 

他側躺著看著Chris，對方藍色的眸中滿是不容錯辨的愛意，而那讓他心房飽滿。

 

他是如此的愛著眼前的人，而他多麼幸運，能讓對方也同樣的愛著自己。

 

「我愛你，Zach。」Chris又說了一次，枕在枕頭上，明媚的眸中染上了一絲憂傷。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach笑著問，沒有注意到自己話語中有著不易察覺的慌亂。

 

「你明白的。」Chris安靜的回答。

 

「肚子餓了？」Zach乾笑的問，「不然你去洗澡，我先去煮早餐。」

 

Chris搖搖頭，伸出了手撫上了Zach的臉頰，然後吻上對方。

 

「不需要的，我該走了。」他依依不捨的分開這個吻，然後說。

 

「你要去哪裡？」Zach心慌意亂的問，直覺的不喜歡這個話題，「我可以帶你去。」

 

「不了，」Chris說，拇指滑過Zach的眼角，而Zach直到這一刻才意識到自己在哭泣，「那裡太遠了，我自己去就好。」

 

「我不在意的，」Zach著急的說，「我……我可以請假，然後我們可以一起去。」

 

「噓，Zach，噓，」Chris打斷他，「那是張單程票，去了，就回不來了。」他對著Zach露出一個笑容，那笑容如此美麗，如此幸福，是Zach最眷戀的風景，「你要留在這裡，這裡還有需要你做的事。」

 

「可是……」Zach惶惑不安的看著眼前的戀人，對方近在咫尺之間，卻又遙遠的像在一個天涯之外，而他隱約間覺得有什麼巨大的錯誤正在成形。

 

「乖，留下來，」Chris柔聲說，「時間到了，我們自然會再見面的。」

 

Zach握住Chris放在自己臉頰上的手，而他早已淚流滿面，「不，Chris，我不能。」他低聲懇求著，「不要離開我。」

 

「你知道我不能留下來。」Chris說，「Zach，跟我說再見。」

 

「我不想，」Zach狂亂的說，「我不能……」

 

「再見，Zach。」Chris打斷他，聲音中滿是堅持，「我們會再見面的，所以，跟我說再見。」

 

Zach僵住，褐眸看著眼前的戀人，「……再見。」他心碎的說。

 

Chris微笑起來，在Zach的唇上印上一個吻，「一個吻別(kiss goodbye)，就像我們每天做的那樣，」他說，「看，這沒有這麼可怕，對嗎？」

 

Zach想告訴他這是不一樣的，這怎麼可能會是一樣的，但Chris再次打斷了他。

 

「我真的該走了，」Chris說，最後的在Zach的唇上印上一個吻，「別忘了，我愛你。」

 

Zach想問他是不是愛的足夠不離開了，但是下一個瞬間，他就驚訝的發現床上只剩下自己一個人，空蕩蕩的房內哪有Chris的蹤影，而夢醒時分，只有他一個人還在這裡。

 

「再見，Chris。」他說，蜷起自己，任由悲傷將他淹沒，「再見。」

 

※

 

Zach回過神，發現自己仍然坐在地上。窗外的陽光爬上了最頂峰，正是一天之中最熱的時候，而他仍然覺得冷。

 

他顫抖的從地上站了起來，因為在地上坐的太久，麻木的雙腿有些不受控制，但他仍然勉強自己站了起來，然後走到客廳。

 

他在沙發上坐了下來，一旁的書櫃上放著前些時候他與Chris外出遊玩的照片。

 

他美麗的戀人在時間內被永恆的凍結在那個小小的相框內，永遠也不會老去，而他仍束縛於時間，會隨著日子一天天的過去而老去，在光陰無情的流動下離對方越來越遠。

 

他看著那個在相框中笑的燦爛的人，藍色的眸中滿是明媚的笑意，隔開了時空對著他綻放笑容，把自己的臉埋進了掌心。

 

溫熱的淚水撲朔而下，很快的浸滿了他的掌心，而他只是無聲的哭泣著，心因為意識到了Chris的愛，還有Chris的離開而無比疼痛。

 

是的，他已經失去了他的戀人。

 

但他仍會努力的活下去，直到他們終將再見的那一天。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

「如果你真的患有多重人格，在治療前我需要跟所有的人格談過話。」Carl說。

 

「可是我沒有辦法，」Jonathan說，臉上有著煩躁，「我不知道要怎麼讓另外一個我出來。」

 

「放鬆，Jonathan，」Carl說，聲音變得與平常不太一樣，變的非常的具有說服力。

 

Carl的聲音彷彿有著神奇的魔力，Jonathan發現自己放鬆了下來。

 

「你很安全，請不需要害怕。」Carl說。

 

Jonathan點點頭，是的，這裡是診療室，他的確是安全的。

 

「現在，告訴我，你看到了什麼？」Carl問，「你可以告訴我你在哪裡嗎？」

 

Jonathan困惑的想著對方的問題，然後，他訝異的發現他並不在診療室裡，而是在另外一棟建築物裡。

 

眼前的場景陌生卻熟悉，他對這裡毫無記憶，但在心底的深處，他知道他來過這裡。

 

「……我……我來過這裡，」他遲疑的說，「可是我不知道這裡是哪裡。」

 

「它感覺起來像是什麼？」Carl問。

 

他想了想，「學校，我覺得這裡是一間學校。」那個答案隨著他的回答而變得更清晰，「這裡是一間大學。」

 

「好的，」Carl說，「你知道你在這裡做什麼嗎？」

 

他想了想，「我在這裡工作。」

 

「你知道你做什麼樣的工作嗎？」Carl問。

 

「我在這裡教書。」他思考了一下，然後回答，「我是一個教授。」

 

「如果你是教授，」Carl問，「這裡是否有你的辦公室呢？」

 

「我想有的，」他說，「可是我不確定它在哪裡。」

 

「沒關係，不要著急。」Carl放柔聲音，「現在，看看你的四周，你在學校的哪裡？」

 

「……我在一條走廊，旁邊有一間咖啡廳。」他看了看四周，「我覺得我常常在這裡買咖啡。」他迷惑的說，「我還在這裡買過咖啡給別人。」

 

「給誰？」Carl問。

 

他咬唇，「我……我不知道，我看不到他的臉。」

 

「他是你的學生嗎？」Carl問。

 

「不，」他說，「我們感覺起來很……親近，我可以感覺到我在害羞，我想我喜歡這個人。」

 

「他看起來是什麼樣子的？」Carl問。

 

「他的頭髮是黑色的，」他說，「不，不是完全的黑色，是很深的褐色，」他形容著眼前輪廓模糊的男人，「他很高，我想他比我還高上一點，而且他很會穿衣服。」

 

「很會穿衣服？」Carl引導著他，「這不是一個常見的形容詞，你知道為什麼你這樣想嗎？」

 

他思考了一下，「因為是他教我怎麼搭配衣服的。」

 

「他願意教你這些，是因為他也喜歡你嗎？」Carl問，「還是你們只是朋友？」

 

「他喜歡我，」他說，「我們很親近，我穿過他的衣服，等等……」一個模糊的記憶閃過他的腦海，「他還幫我做過衣服，我穿過他做的衣服。」

 

「他會做衣服？」Carl問。

 

「對，他很厲害，他做出來的衣服很好看。」他肯定的說，「很多人都喜歡他做的衣服。」

 

「他是學校裡的教授嗎？」Carl問，試圖理解男人的身分。

 

「不是，他不在這裡工作。」他思索著，「他是來找我的，他要帶我去別的地方。」

 

「先不要離開這裡，」Carl說，「讓他等等，告訴他你需要回自己的辦公室拿東西。」

 

他點點頭，然後擰起了眉，「他說他可以跟我一起回去。」

 

「那就讓他跟著你一起回去。」Carl說，「現在，看一看四周，告訴我如果你要回辦公室，你要怎麼走？」

 

很奇妙的，剛剛還模糊不清的地方有了具體的位置。他並不知道自己要走去哪裡，但是他發現自己的腳像是有意識那般動了起來。

 

他們穿過了長長的走廊，下了幾級樓梯，然後走出了建築物，在風景優美的校園內跨過了草坪，然後進入了另外一棟建築。

 

草坪上有個水池，旁邊圍著木製的籬笆，他在經過時看了好幾眼，覺得這裡曾經發生過些什麼令他愉悅的事。

 

然後，他們走進了辦公室。

 

辦公室裡很安靜，靜悄悄的沒有人，一扇扇的門扉緊閉，而他走到了其中一間的門前，停了下來。

 

「現在，你可以告訴我，門牌上的名字是什麼嗎？」Carl靜靜的問，「我想要知道我在跟誰說話。」

 

他看著那個銀色的牌子，金屬製成的牌子上印著黑色的字，無比的清晰，不容錯辨。

 

「Chris，」他讀出上面的那個名字，「我的名字，叫做Christopher Pine，」Chris回過神，淚流滿面的看著他的主治醫生，「而他的名字，叫做Zachary Quinto，他是我的未婚夫。」


	10. Chapter 10

—洛杉磯—

 

Zoe走進茶水間，想要泡一杯咖啡以應付一整天繁忙的工作，卻意外的發現許久沒有出現在工作室裡的人，此刻正坐在茶水間所附的桌子邊，手中捧著一個馬克杯，神情木然的看著杯中的咖啡所散發的裊裊霧氣。

 

「Zach……」Zoe走到男人的身邊，在另外一張椅子上坐下。男人刮過了鬍子，換上了乾淨的衣服，但神情仍然憔悴的可怕。

 

僵硬的宛若石膏雕像的男人動了動，然後開了口，「我回來了，Zo。」Zach說，「很抱歉讓你們擔心了。」

 

他的語句中滿是疲憊，但是相較於前段時間生無可戀的樣子，已經好上了許多。

 

「回來了就好，」Zoe說，忍住竄上鼻尖的酸意，「這是一個朋友該做的，不是嗎？」她試著開玩笑，想要讓氣氛輕鬆一點，「在一團糟(fuck up)的時候在那裡？」

 

「是啊，至少我還有你們。」Zach說，嘴角勾起了一抹小小的微笑，「好了，告訴我有什麼是我應該做的吧，我敢肯定接下來這一陣子會讓我忙的恨不得死的那個是我。」

 

那個字讓Zoe的心一震，然後她強迫自己露出一個微笑，「很多，Zach，我晚些時候給你做匯報。」

 

「那樣很好(It would be great)。」Zach說。

 

「那我先回位子上了，」Zoe拿著自己的杯子站了起來，然後說，「位子上不能太久沒人，如果一直沒有人接電話，誰知道那些媒體又要怎麼說。」

 

「好的，」Zach說，「我喝完這杯咖啡就回去。」

 

「我半個小時後給你做匯報？」Zoe瞥了眼茶水間牆上的時鐘，問道。

 

Zach點頭。

 

Zoe走向門口，然後像是突然間又想到了什麼，轉過頭看著Zach。

 

「Zach，親愛的，你還好嗎？」她問，就像過去的每一次，Zach遇到了挫折、或是她不開心時對方會互相詢問的那樣。十多年的友誼，讓他們總是對彼此的這個問題誠實。

 

Zach搖了搖頭，「不好，Zo。」他說，語氣仍是疼痛的，「我還是會一直想起他，但那在好起來(but it gets better)，」他慢慢鬆開自己的手，放下手中的馬克杯，就像是強迫自己放手曾經有過的幸福，「總有一天會好起來，」他說，閉上自己的眼，「總有一天我會放下Chris。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

『Zachary Quinto重回時尚界！年初因為未婚夫Chris Pine車禍過世而消聲匿跡了幾個月的時裝設計師Zachary Quinto本周被拍到出現在Abrams集團的洛杉磯分部，他是否已經準備好要……』

 

Chris關掉電視，讓整間房子歸於安靜，然後嘆了一口氣。

 

餐桌上的筆記型電腦傳來開機成功的聲響，他走到電腦前坐下，然後點開了網頁的瀏覽器。鼠標在搜索條(search bar)上一閃一閃的，Chris深吸了一口氣，顫抖的在搜尋條上打上Zachary Quinto兩個字，搜尋引擎立刻跳出了相關的搜索。

 

他跳過維基百科的連結，和Abram集團的官方網頁，下面是無數個新聞連結。

 

_Zachary Quinto的黑衣哲學！_

 

Chris微笑，想起當時和Zach鬧出的風波。彼時他們甚至還未相愛。

 

_Zachary Quinto的神秘情人？_

 

裡面附著一張他和Zach站在Abrams集團的大樓下接吻的畫面，但是照片模糊不清，很明顯偷拍者沒有找到好的角度。

 

_Zachary Quinto的神秘情人曝光，兩人已經訂婚！_

 

他們在發表會上接吻的照片，他看起來簡直快嚇壞了。那是他第一次面對媒體，過大的陣仗讓他措不及防。

 

_Zachary Quinto的未婚夫意外身亡。_

 

Chris不可見聞的抖了一下，而連結下的照片是Zach在醫院走廊上發狂的模樣。

 

他從來沒有看過Zach這個樣子，事實上，Zach一直是他們之中比較有理智的那個。

 

_Zachary Quinto情傷未癒？_

 

那篇報導詳細的報導了Zach與Chris的故事，雖然大部分都是小報的捕風捉影和幾張模糊不清的照片。最清楚的照片是Zach在醫院病房抱著覆著白布的屍體痛哭的模樣，然後是幾張Zach在酒吧被人拍到摟著各種不同的人親吻的照片。

 

與前面不同的是，那些人，儘管形形色色，儘管高矮胖瘦，無一例外，都是金髮藍眼。

 

報導最後結束在『 _Zachary Quinto是否因為情傷而事業走上終點。_ 』

 

Chris氣憤的關掉這篇報導，然後，一個視頻的連結吸引了他的注意力。

 

他點進去，看見Zach站在一座墓園裡，John替他撐著黑傘，而Zoe則站在他的身邊，神情警戒。

 

螢幕中的男人撐著黑傘，神情木然的看著眼前的棺木緩緩的沉入空曠的土坑中，彷佛有一部份也隨之死去。

 

那是他的喪禮。

 

不。

 

Chris將手撫上螢幕中男人悲傷的臉，心如刀割。

 

我在這裡，Zach，我沒有離開，沒有背棄我們的誓言。

 

他關掉視頻，後面跳出的其他連結卻只讓他更感到心痛。

 

他頹然的關掉搜尋引擎，痛苦的用手覆著臉，氣憤自己用了如此久的時間才憶起他們之間的一切。

 

他怎麼會忘了，他曾經許諾過這個男人一生一世？他怎麼能忘了，他們曾經擁有過的諾言？

 

自從那一日的療程，回想起自己的名字後。更多的療程讓他想起了大部分的記憶，而Carl則告知他Jonathan這個人格已經完全的消逝，所以對於解離性人格障礙這一診斷並不存在。

 

醫學角度上來說，他是一個完全健康的人格。解離性人格障礙很少會有其中一個人格完全消逝，被新人格取代的事情，所以儘管他的案例算是特例，只要他不願意，他便不需要接受治療。

 

他當然不想接受治療。Jonathan的人格不管怎麼樣都不會再回來了，他記得自己在那奇怪的空間跟真正的Jonathan交談的事情，記得對方疲倦的語氣和面容。

 

Jonathan死了，而他則藉著對方的身體留在這個世界。

 

他應該要怎麼辦？誰會相信他就是Chris？

 

解離性人格障礙是有可能發展出複雜的完整人格的，那些分離出來的人格甚至有可能有自己的記憶，且完全有能力維持一份穩定的工作和擁有正常的社交生活。

 

聽起來就像他。

 

所以，他可以怎麼樣？直接回到洛杉磯，然後回家去，告訴Zach他就是Chris？

 

Zach好不容易放下了他的死訊，重新的回到了軌道上，他不能這麼做。姑且不論他可能因此被當成神經病被送進精神病院，這樣很有可能會在Zach的心上重新撕出另外一道傷口。

 

他怎麼捨得讓Zach再度回到新聞裡所報導的那樣消沉的狀態裡。

 

而且，如果搞砸了，那麼Zach將不會再願意見他，所以他不能冒這樣的險。

 

還有Zoey，她跟這個身體有婚約，她怎麼辦？他不能就這樣殘忍的捨棄她，捨棄西雅圖的一切，什麼也不管的回到洛杉磯去。

 

Jonathan拜託過他照顧Zoey，他使用了別人的身體，總得為Jonathan做些什麼。

 

但是，他真希望他自己能夠有一個答案，告訴他怎麼做。

 

他不能離開Zoey，但是Zach才是他真正的歸屬。

 

誰來告訴他要怎麼做，才能讓所有人的結局都皆大歡喜？

 

※

 

「說吧，你原本叫什麼？」坐在餐桌旁的女人突然間開口問道，Chris回過神，發現那是Zoey，那個和Zach的秘書有著同樣名字讀音的女人，Jonathan的未婚妻。

 

而他自己正站在碗槽前洗碗，滿手白色的泡沫。

 

「妳說什麼？」他扯出一個難看的笑容，「我是John啊，妳不記得了？」

 

「你不是。」那個嬌小的女人沒有移動，堅定的又重複了一次，「你不是John，你是誰？」

 

然後，Chris才發現她沒有站起來，是因為即使她的聲音聽起來很堅定，整個人卻蒼白的不行，身體甚至在細細的發抖。

 

他很快就決定放棄那些洗到一半的碗盤，將手擦乾，然後快步走到Zoey的面前蹲下，「寶貝，我就是我，妳怎麼了？」他把手放到Zoe的額上，試圖模仿Jonathan擔憂時的模樣，但那實在有點難，畢竟他跟真正的Jonathan相處的時間少的可憐，「妳不舒服嗎？」

 

「不要再騙我了。」一把拍掉Chris的手，Zoey冷冷的說，「John從來不會叫我寶貝。你到底是誰？」她的臉色蒼白，語氣卻是認真的。

 

這下他真的確定Zoey是認真的了，但是他用著Jonathan的身體，這個小女人究竟怎麼發現的？

 

「Chris，」不在忽悠那個嬌小卻堅強，執意想要知道答案的小女人，他誠實的回答，「Christopher Pine。」

 

Zoey突然伸出手推了他一把。蹲在地上的他一個重心不穩，狼狽的跌坐在地，藍色的眼睛充滿了詫異。

 

Zoey站起來，焦躁的開始繞著房間走，「我就知道，我就知道。」她碎碎念著，「我聽說過有這種事，可是我以前怎麼從來沒有發現過你的存在？」

 

「妳到底在說什麼？」揉了揉自己被推的發疼的胸口，Chris滿臉不解。

 

「你！」Zoe歇斯底里的說，「這難道不是多重人格嗎？」

 

「現在改名叫解離性人格障礙了，」Chris下意識的糾正，而他現在已經完全想起來自己之所以會知道這件事情，是因為Karl曾經跟他抱怨過。他那次在診療室中聽見的暴躁聲音，來自於自己過去的好友。

 

「你居然還糾正我！」抓狂邊緣的Zoey開始逼近Chris，這讓Chris覺得自己在一個充滿刀的環境惹怒一個女人實在是非常不理智的選擇，可是Zoey沒有從刀架上抽起任何一把刀，而是揪著Chris的衣領，怒吼，「說，你第一次出現是什麼時候？John什麼時候會回來？」

 

「我不知道。」在暴力的威脅下，Chris很快的決定安撫這個暴怒的小女人，「我第一次出現是手術後，然後我就在這裡了。我真的不認識、也不知道那個John。」

 

揪在自己衣領上的手很快的消失，Zoey跌坐在地上，面如死灰，「怎麼會這樣？怎麼會這樣？」她喃喃的念著，「我聽說過人在重大創傷後會發展出不同的人格面對創傷，可是John分明是自願進那間手術室的。」她抬起頭，怒瞪著Chris，「你跑出來做什麼？」

 

「我真的不知道。」看著火山有再度復發的跡象，Chris連忙擺手，表示自己的無辜。

 

「Chow醫生問了我這麼多問題，卻礙於醫患保密協議所以不能告訴我診斷的結果，」Zoey將雙手交叉胸前，說，「我要知道結果，就算你已經不是John了，你也欠我一個結果。」

 

Chris僵住。

 

是的，他欠這個女人一個答案。

 

「Carl認為是解離性人格障礙，」他誠實的說，「但是屬於少數案例，因為Jonathan的人格完全的消失了，而我是唯一一個存在的人格。」

 

「所以，John不會回來了？」Zoey臉色蒼白的問。

 

Chris點點頭，「我很抱歉……」

 

Zoey抬起了一隻手，制止了他道歉的句子，「我不想聽你道歉，」她說，兇狠的瞇起了眼，「你怎麼敢用John的臉跟我道歉！」

 

但是，儘管她的表情是兇狠的，那些不斷冒出的淚水卻出賣了她真實的情緒，「這是在懲罰我嗎？」她苦笑，豆大的淚珠滑落，「因為我詛咒某個器官能夠給John的人快點死去，這樣John就能健康的活下去，所以上天才奪走了John，懲罰我的自私？」

 

不，不是這樣的。Chris上前，擁住了那個女人。

 

這是一個美麗卻勇敢聰慧的女人，她值得更多、更好的。若是他沒有早就愛上了Zach，而就這樣以這具身體回到這世界的話，他想，他也許真的會愛上這個女人。

 

但是，他早就愛上了Zach，而這具身體的心被換掉了，換了Chris的心，換了Chris的眼，真正的Jonathan早已經隨著那顆衰敗的心死去。

 

而Chris滿心滿眼都只有Zach，再也容不下他人。

 

「……不是這樣的。」他僵硬的摟著懷中因為哭泣的太過厲害而不斷顫抖的嬌小女性，低聲安慰著她。

 

「那為什麼？」Zoey在他的懷中，咬著唇不斷的哭泣，質問道，「為什麼你留下來了，John卻離開了？」

 

「因為這裡還有需要我的人，」Chris看進那雙盈滿了水光的眸子，眸子因為想到了Zach而變得柔軟，「這裡有我的牽掛。」

 

世事無常，怎麼可能什麼事情都有理由？他也曾經自問，為什麼是他？世上這麼多人，為什麼就偏偏挑了他，為什麼要在他最幸福的時候將他帶走？

 

但是，這就是生命。好的事情會發生，就像他遇見了Zach，而他們相愛；壞的事情也會，就像他的意外，而他被迫在最幸福的時候離開。

 

那不是John的眼神，John從來都沒有過這種眼神。Zoey心酸的意識到這一點，然後揪緊了眼前熟悉又陌生的男人的袖子，像個受了傷的孩子，開始嚎啕大哭。

 

※

 

「所以，妳想要我留下來嗎？」待Zoey冷靜下來後，Chris問道。

 

Zoey抬起頭看著他，「你願意留下來？」她狐疑的問。

 

Chris點點頭。儘管他身上的每一個細胞都在瘋狂的思念Zach，但是他也不能就這樣任性的拋棄西雅圖的一切。

 

他使用了Jonathan的身體 — 對此他心懷感激，因為這讓他還能有第二個機會，第二個能夠跟Zach在一起的機會 — 但這也讓他註定要辜負眼前的人，而他希望能夠盡可能的讓Zoey好過一些。

 

Zoey的眸中有著某些他不知道的情緒，然後她開了口，「不了，」她疲倦的說，「我不需要。」

 

「真的？」Chris訝異的問，這和他所預想的答案不同。

 

Zoey堅定的點頭，「我不需要守著一個不愛我的男人，」她說，「我值得更好的，值得一個真心疼惜我的人。」她看著Chris，臉上的表情仍是苦澀的，「也許這樣的結局也不錯。」

 

「什麼？」對方的話題轉換的太快，Chris沒有聽懂。

 

「自從你醒來以後，你就不一樣了。」Zoey說，「永遠不要欺騙女人，我們總是能察覺到不對勁。你對我笑，笑意卻不到眼裡；你強迫自己擁抱我，卻僵硬的不行；你甚至連碰都不肯讓我碰，也不肯吻我……」她嘆了一口氣，「我不知道哪一個比較疼(I don’t know what hurts the most)，是以為John不愛我了，還是知道John不在了。」

 

「他沒有不愛你，」Chris說，不希望對方這樣想，「我和他說過幾句話，就這麼幾句，但是他最後對我說的話是要我照顧妳。」他將對方垂落的髮絲撩到耳後，「他很愛你。」

 

那讓Zoey揚起了一抹小小的微笑。她的眸中仍然噙滿了淚水，但她確實是在笑著的。

 

「那樣就夠了，」她說，「John到最後一刻仍是愛著我的，做為一個女人，我已經無法要求更多。」她看著Chris，眸中淚光閃閃，微笑著說，「他真的給了我至死不渝的愛情。」

 

Chris不知道該說些什麼，所以他只是保持著沉默，然後Zoey的語氣轉為輕快。

 

「好了，不說我了，」她說，伸手抹去淚水，「說說你吧，你說你還有牽掛，所以才在這裡？」

 

Chris點點頭，「我……我放不下他……」

 

「我猜你的牽掛不在西雅圖？」Zoey問。

 

Chris遲疑起來，「是的，妳是我唯一留在西雅圖的理由。」

 

那讓Zoey笑出聲，「天吶，你真是個好人。」她樂不可支的說，對著Chris眨眨眼，「現在我不需要你了，你可以去任何你想去的地方，做任何你想做的事，」她說，「只要記得，讓你自己保持快樂，好嗎？」她溫柔的看著Chris，「這樣，對我來說，John的某一個部分，仍是存在這個世界上，並且快樂的。」

 

Chris感動的看著眼前的女人，他原以為這一切會很糟糕，但是這個女人就這樣的接受了一切。

 

「所以，你的下一站是哪裡？」Zoey好奇的問。

 

Chris露出一抹小小的微笑，「洛杉磯。」他說，「他在那裡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 而Chris滿心滿眼都只有Zach，再也容不下他人。
> 
> 我開了這一篇，讓一堆人想要追殺我，就是因為我想要寫這句啊！
> 
> 訪談裡派派那什麼滿懷希望的眼神看著ZQ，看的我整個人都處在燒燒燒的狀態，於是一熱血起來就動筆寫了Second，然後又因為腦補他們之前的生活腦補的太厲害而先開了First，Pinto真的是神坑~ ♡ヽ(●´ε｀●)ノ♡


	11. Chapter 11

—洛杉磯—

 

今天是Zach的生日，他們習慣在Chris教書的大學附近吃義大利麵，那是Chris上一次給他慶祝生日的地方。

 

那間義大利麵店小小的，氣氛卻很好，食物的味道也很好，Chris很喜歡那裡。

 

兩人總是合點一盤義大利麵，因為份量太多，各點一份總是會吃不完。

 

這是Chris出事後Zach的第一個生日。Zoe將整間餐廳包了起來，並將他與Chris的朋友們都邀請了過來。

 

他怔怔的看著面前忙碌的好友們相互的聊著天，知道自己應該要去加入他們，但他真的做不到。

 

「Zach，生日快樂。」Karl拿著一包禮物，微笑著對Zach說。他剛剛才結束學校的課，從大學裡走過來。

 

「謝謝。」Zach接過禮物，低著眼扯出一個難看的笑容，所以沒有看見Karl眼裡閃過的一絲不忍。

 

Zach知道他應該要笑的更好看一點，真的。

 

餐廳裡的人是因為愛他所以才在這裡，他們不忍心Zach獨自度過這個沒有Chris的生日。

 

但他真的笑不出來。

 

太熟悉了，這間餐廳的燈光，甚至是食物的味道，都在提醒著他在這裡曾經有過的幸福。

 

彷佛下一刻，Chris就會從馬路的那端跑過來，扯歪他身上的領帶，然後揚起明媚的笑容對自己道歉。

 

『嘿，抱歉啊，剛剛被學生拖住了。你知道，現在的孩子以問倒教授為榮。』

 

不，他知道不是的。

 

他念大學的時候，只有有吸引力的教授能夠激起學生的求知欲。

 

英俊的教授會吸引女孩們的注意力，美麗的教授會吸引男孩們的，但Chris不一樣，不論男孩女孩都喜歡他。

 

Chris總是例外的。

 

想到Chris的笑容，他笑了起來，習慣性的抬頭看向對面的馬路，想看看Chris到底快到了沒有。

 

然後，一個熟悉的身影站在馬路對面。

 

那是Chris。

 

他一愣，推開門跑了出去，門上的鈴鐺引起了眾人的注意。

 

「Zach，嘿，你要去哪裡？」John伸出手試圖拉住Zach，但他慢了一步。

 

Zach有聽到John的聲音，但他沒有時間管這個，他跑到餐廳外面，只覺得心跳如鼓。

 

他看著站在馬路對面的人，來人站在圍牆的陰影下，雙手習慣性的插在外套的口袋裡。

 

那個糟糕的衣服搭配熟悉的簡直讓Zach想哭，他隔著車流，看著那雙熟悉的藍色眼睛和略顯淩亂的金棕色短髮。

 

「Zach，你怎麼了？」John從餐廳裡追了出來，扯著Zach的手吸引他的注意力。

 

「Chris。」他彷佛夢囈似的說出這樣的話。

 

「Chris？」John嚇了一跳，反射性的朝Zach看的方向看去，然後松了一口氣，「Zach，那不是Chris。」他說，然後忍不住嘀咕，「但老天，他長的跟Chris可真像。」

 

行人的燈這時亮了，Zach跑了過去，停在那人的前面，喘著氣直勾勾的看著對方。

 

John是對的，那人不是Chris。

 

雖然他跟Chris差不多高，但是身形比較消瘦，略顯蒼白的臉上甚至顯得有些病容，沒有Chris那樣健康與紅潤。

 

那頭金棕色的頭髮也比Chris的顯得更暗一點，不像Chris的總在陽光下閃閃發亮。

 

就連那雙同樣明亮的藍色雙眼都與Chris的不一樣。Chris的眼睛是明亮且充滿活力的，不像那人有著濃得化不開的悲傷。

 

可是，猛的一看，真的好像。

 

那個站姿，還有那種熟悉的，糟糕透了的穿搭，簡直跟Chris一模一樣。

 

「我能幫你什麼嗎？」似乎是被盯得很不自然，對方開了口，疑惑的問。

 

他的聲音沒有Chris的那麼有磁性，但是說話的抑揚頓挫卻跟Chris一模一樣。

 

「不……沒事，我認錯人了。」Zach勉強扯起一個笑容，說道，「我以為……你是我的一個朋友。」

 

「我很抱歉我不是。」對方如此說道，有禮而客套。

 

「不，是我的問題。」Zach回應。

 

「沒有關係。」對方說道。

 

「Zach，我們該走了。」隨後追來的John扶住Zach，Zach才發現自己有點腳軟，「大家都在等你。」

 

「嗯。」Zach喃喃的說，眼神仍然專注的看著那個陌生的男子，彷佛他能夠這樣看著他一生一世。

 

「你的那個朋友……還好嗎？」看到Zach沒有要走的意思，陌生的男人問道。

 

「……他因為意外過世了。」Zach沉默了一下，然後回應。

 

「你很想念他？」男人又問。

 

這次Zach沉默了很久，然後才開口，「很想，想到有時候反而會怪他那麼早就離開我。」

 

「Zach，我們真的該走了。」John提高了語氣，幾乎是有些粗魯的說，「不好意思打擾了，我這就把他帶走。」然後硬扯著Zach回去餐廳。

 

進到餐廳後，Zach被John塞回自己的位子上，仍然失神的望著對面的馬路，耳邊隱隱約約傳來John的聲音，「Zach，你不應該和那男人說這麼多，他也許是記者假扮的。那些人自從Chris死了以後就像血蛭一樣纏著你。」

 

Zach聽而不聞，只是看著。對街的男人低頭看了一下手機，然後轉身離開，可Zach仍然看著。

 

彷佛能就這樣直到永遠。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris回到家中，隨手把鑰匙扔在餐桌上。

 

這裡是他過去還是Chris Pine時所居住過的房子。房東想要把這裡給賣了，不打算再將這裡租出去，但他不在乎，求著對方將這裡暫時的租給自己。

 

就算僅能在這裡住上幾周也是好的，他跨越了一整片天空、一整座沙漠，跨越了生與死的距離，終於回到了這個熟悉的城市，而他需要一些熟悉的東西，讓他知道Chris Pine是真實的存在的，而非只是一個因為重大精神創傷而發展出來的人格。

 

本來，他沒有打算這麼快見到Zach的。他還沒有做好心理準備，不知道要怎麼樣面對Zach。

 

但今天的見面是個意外。

 

去新的公司面試完後，他忍不住想要回去過去教書的大學看一看，去看一看他曾經熟悉的地方，順便去那間他去年幫Zach過生日的義大利麵餐廳。

 

今天是Zach的生日，他忍不住的想著Zach會怎麼樣過生日，會不會想起去年他們在這裡過生日的回憶。但是他真的沒有料想到會在那裡碰到Zach，碰到那麼多熟悉的朋友，更遑論Zach居然跟他說上了話。

 

Zach說他很像是一個朋友，是在說他自己嗎？

 

他曾經的戀人改變了許多，而他幾乎要認不出他來，無法相信眼前那陰鬱消沉的男人就是他曾經那個如太陽般耀眼的戀人。

 

手機的鈴聲打斷了他的思緒，他回過神，從口袋中掏出手機。

 

「這裡是Jonathan。」他接起手機，說。

 

「Chris，」電話那端傳來輕快的女音，「我是Zoey。」

 

對方還沒報上名字以前，Chris就知道了她的身分，因為只有Zoey會叫他Chris。事實上，現在整個世界，就只有Zoey會這麼叫他了。

 

對於其他的人而言，他仍然是Jonathan Sandel。

 

這是她小小的堅持，因為他已經不是她的未婚夫John，而是她的朋友Chris。

 

「你今天去面試了，結果怎麼樣？」她問道，像是個多年的老友般關心著他搬到新城市的生活。

 

「還可以，」他說，一邊在餐桌旁坐下，「我覺得應該能行。」

 

「那你怎麼聽起來悶悶不樂的？」Zoey敏感的發現了他的消沉。

 

「我見到他了，」他說，「我沒有想過會見到他……我只是想要……只是想要回去那裡看一看，我沒有想過他會在那裡。」

 

Zoey放柔了聲音，「他看起來怎麼樣？」

 

「很糟，比電視上還糟，」Chris揉了揉自己的額際，「我不明白為什麼新聞說他好多了，他看起來根本一點都不好。」

 

「Chris，他的未婚夫死了，他當然不好。」Zoey靜靜的說。

 

「抱歉。」那句話讓Chris感到難受，儘管Zoey並未表現出來，但他知道對方仍然感到悲傷，因為他，Zoey也失去了她的未婚夫。

 

「不需要跟我道歉，」Zoey聽起來並未受到侵犯，然後她開口詢問，「你有跟他說上話嗎？」

 

「他主動來跟我說話的，」Chris老實的交代，「我……我嚇傻了。」

 

Zoey輕笑，「你說了些什麼？」

 

「我跟他說『我能幫上什麼忙嗎？』」Chris說。

 

電話那端的Zoey爆笑出聲，「天吶，Chris，你真是個活寶。」

 

「不要再說了，」Chris悲慘的說，無力的趴在餐桌上，「我覺得我自己蠢斃了。」

 

「那他說了些什麼？」勉強的止住了笑聲，Zoey問。

 

「他說他認錯了人，」Chris說，語氣遲疑了起來，「Zoey，妳說他是不是認出了我？他說我跟他的一個朋友很像，而他很想念那個朋友。」他閉上眼，「天啊，我真想跟他說我就是Chris。」

 

「那麼為什麼不試試呢？」Zoey問，「去告訴他你是誰。」

 

「妳知道我不行的，」Chris說，「Zach不會信的，我要是真的上去跟他這麼說了，他只會把我痛打一頓，而我永遠都不會再有機會跟他說上話了。」他頓了頓，「想想我的診斷吧，我可是有多重人格的精神患者，要是證實了我有危險，我隨時會被強制送進診療中心。」那個可能性讓他擰起眉，「更別提我是他的器官移植者，那更會讓他們覺得我瘋了，以為我幻想自己就是他的未婚夫。」

 

Zoey默然。儘管她並不了解Zach，但是Chris所說的後果卻是可能的，一但被確認對自己、或對社會有著潛在傷害，Chris確實有可能會被強制治療。

 

而這是一個講求科學的世界，如果不是親眼所見，她也不會相信這種彷彿科幻電影的事正在現實中真實發生。人們若將Chris當成了精神病患者，他可能會被強制送醫，但若人們將他的事情真正證實了，他則可能被送上解剖台任人研究。

 

她不曉得哪一個結果比較糟。

 

「在我車禍的那一個瞬間，」Chris靜靜的說，「我看見了我所擁有的一切，Zach的愛、我的家人、我的朋友，」他告訴Zoey，「妳知道嗎，Zoey，當妳看見了妳所擁有的一切的瞬間，妳也同時看見了妳所不能失去的一切。」

 

「我承擔不起失去Zach。不告訴他我是誰，我還能有第二次機會，再次讓Zach愛上我，但是若是我說了，」那個恐怖的可能性讓他停頓了一下，「那是一個或者全盤皆贏、或者全盤皆輸(all or none)的結果，而我不能拿Zach來賭，」他說，「我永遠都不會拿Zach來賭。」

 

「但是他以為你死了，」Zoey說，「他以為你死了，Chris，他的心碎了，他受了傷，不會這麼容易接受你。」

 

Chris深深的吸了一口氣，「我相信我們之間的愛，」他說，「我會讓Zach忘記那份悲傷，讓他重新愛上我。」他告訴對方，堅定無比的宣告，「愛可以填補一切的傷口，而我愛他，勝過一切。」


	12. Chapter 12

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach走進健身房，櫃台前熟悉的背影讓他心一滯。

 

櫃台前有著金褐色短髮的男人動了動，「謝謝妳，Sam。」他說，從Samantha手中接過自己的會員卡，轉過身來。

 

不是他。

 

不是Chris。

 

Zach失望地想，然後才發現眼前的男人是那天餐廳外的陌生人。

 

「嗨。」注意到他，男人露出一個微笑：「又見面了。」

 

Zach對著對方扯出一個笑容，「真巧。」他說。

 

「上次還沒來得及自我介紹，我是Jonathan。」男人說，友好地伸出自己的手：「Jonathan Sandel。」

 

「Zachary。」Zach回握對方。「Zachary Quinto。」

 

「那我先進去了，Zachary。」Jonathan說，把背包甩到肩上，那熟悉的動作讓Zach的胃一陣抽搐。

 

「裡面見。」

 

「裡面見。」Zach回答。待Jonathan走後，他走到櫃台旁，對著Samantha問：「妳認識那個人？」

 

Samantha聳聳肩：「不認識，但他好像知道我叫什麼，一進來就直接叫我Sam。」

 

「也許是曾經在這裡運動過的人？」Zach試探性的問。

 

「不，系統裡沒有他的資料。」Samantha說：「但他真是個甜心，就跟Chr……」她猛然止住聲，想起Zach在這裡，「抱歉。」她說。

 

「沒什麼不能提的。」Zach說，神色僵硬。「他死了，就這麼簡單。」說完，失去了探尋興趣的他轉身走進健身房。

 

※

 

健身房裡，Jonathan已經換好了衣服，正在做著暖身操。

 

Zach走進更衣室，換好衣服出來後，發現做完暖身的Jonathan站直身體，正環視著整間健身房，像是沒有辦法決定要先使用哪一項器具。

 

那困擾的模樣提醒了Zach，當Chris第一次到健身房時，也是這副被過多種類的健身器材淹沒的掙扎模樣。

 

Zach的嘴角因為懷念而微微勾起，想著自己是不是需要上前給男人指點迷津，就像當初他給Chris建議一樣。

 

但下一秒，Jonathan就走向了跑步機。

 

Zach停住，苦笑著。他又忘了，不是所有人都跟Chris一樣，在新的環境裡總是一臉的驚慌失措。他開始做起暖身操，避免晚些時後會不小心拉傷肌肉。

 

他一邊做著暖身操，一邊看著Jonathan。

 

儘管他提醒著自己，不可以再在別人的身上尋找Chris的影子，他仍然發現自己無法將視線從對方的身上移開。

 

自從答應了Gwynne後，他就沒有再碰過一滴酒，也沒有在酒吧中流連忘返，試圖用別的人來取代Chris。

 

Chris是美好的，沒有誰可以取代Chris。那些人儘管眉眼與Chris有些相似，也不會是他美好的戀人。

 

但是眼前這人，總是讓他想起Chris。

 

他長得其實和Chris仍有差別，不是真的那麼像，但那人的氣質，簡直就和Chris一模一樣，讓人猛地一看，會覺得他們根本就是同一個人。

 

他透露出一股熟悉的氣息，他說不上來，但是那些小習慣，那些不經意的時刻，總是會讓他想起Chris。

 

做完暖身操，Zach毫不猶豫地走向Jonathan旁那台空著的跑步機，「所以，Jonathan，你是新搬到附近的？」他問，想著也許多了解對方一些，他就可以找到更多對方與Chris不同的地方，讓他不要總是在對方身上找著Chris的影子。「我以前沒見過你。」

 

聽見他的聲音，Jonathan偏過頭來，「是的，Zachary。」他說，聲音因為慢跑而有些喘。「我上個禮拜剛從西雅圖搬到這裡。」

 

「Zach，」Zach說：「叫我Zach就好。」

 

「Zach。」Jonathan重複了一次，露出一個小小的笑容。

 

「所以，跟我說說(tell me)，是什麼讓你橫跨了一座沙漠？」Zach打趣的問。

 

「我總是覺得……」Jonathan臉上的笑容多了抹溫柔。「洛杉磯是個令人嚮往的城市。」

 

通常，這樣的回答會令Zach感到反感。十個有十個模特兒都會這麼告訴他。而大多數的人卻光有外表，沒有內涵。他們來到這座城市，想著一步登天，卻不願付出相應的努力。

 

但是眼前的人不同。他的臉上沒有那種因為飄渺的雄心壯志而有的虛榮，相反的，他看起來像是真的喜歡這座城市，而非它背後所代表的紙醉金迷。

 

「為什麼？」他忍不住問。

 

Jonathan揚起一抹微笑，「它感覺像個家。」

 

※

 

Jonathan，Zach發現，意外地健談。他知道許多東西，他們甚至共享許多興趣。

 

這是一個跟Chris不一樣的地方，他在心中告訴自己，這樣很安全，可以幫助他分清楚他們。

 

Chris很害羞，不喜歡跟不熟識的人聊天，但顯然Jonathan沒有這個問題。

 

事實上，Jonathan非常地健談。他們就像是多年不見的老友，話題滔滔不絕。

 

他在健身房待了比預計更久的時間，直到他們兩個因為過多的運動而汗濕了身上的T恤，幾乎要喘不過氣來，才大笑著一起走進淋浴間，痛快地沖掉身上的汗水。

 

而就連在澡間沖澡的時候，他們也沒辦法停下聊個不停的嘴。Zach覺得自己幾乎要把過去幾個月沒講的話全在今天補足了似的。

 

他綁好自己的鞋帶，站了起來，順手把置物櫃的門關上，然後從椅子上拿起自己裝了髒衣服的袋子，對上Jonathan帶笑的藍眸。

 

已經換上了乾淨衣物的男人笑了笑，「要不要去吃個飯？」他提議，「就當是……敦親睦鄰？」

 

Zach看著那個莫名熟悉的笑容，幾個月以來第一次有欲望答應別人的邀約。

 

「好啊，為什麼不？」他說，也露出了一個笑容。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris回到家，臉上仍然掛著笑容。

 

Jonathan與Zach今天第一次吃飯，而一切都很好，他相信他們已經算是朋友。

 

他成功地和Zach交換了電話，並約定下一次一起去健身房的時間。

 

Zach看起來好多了，雖然比起過去仍差了一些，但他臉上總算有了真心的笑容。

 

那樣很好，他喜歡看著Zach臉上快樂的表情，悲傷與難過不適合那光彩奪目的男人。

 

他必須要努力地克制自己，才不會衝動地在餐廳昏暗的燈光下撫上那張帶著淺淺笑意的熟悉臉龐。

 

他的手機響了起來。Chris放下手中的鑰匙，從口袋中掏出手機。

 

「Chris，」正如預計的一樣，Zoey輕快的聲音從電話中傳來：「今天過得如何？」

 

他們已經習慣了在周末的晚上通電話，更新(update)對方的近況。

 

Chris笑出聲，「還不錯，」他說：「我今天在健身房遇上了Zach。」

 

Zoey竊笑：「大進步，是吧？」

 

Chris曾經跟她提過Zach的習慣，今天的相遇當然不是巧合。

 

「我猜是的。」Chris說，臉上仍是笑容。

 

「所以，你拿到你夢中情人的電話了？」Zoey問。

 

「還有約好了下一次一起運動。」Chris補充。

 

Zoey吹了個口哨：「動作很快啊。」

 

那讓Chris有些害羞，長這麼大，他可從來沒有追過別人。「別說我了，」他羞窘的說，轉移話題。「說說妳吧，妳最近怎麼樣？」

 

「還不錯，」Zoey說：「我在整理John的書櫃，快整理完了。」她誇張地嘆了一口氣：「這真是一項大工程，John的書簡直重得不像話。」

 

Chris大笑：「你應該看看我以前的書櫃，」他說，「至少是John的三倍。」

 

「那怎麼一樣。」Zoey好氣又好笑的說：「你以前可是大學教授啊，你們這些老學究家裡堆滿了書是應該的。」

 

「嘿，我才二十六歲。」Chris抗議，「一點都不老。」

 

「二十九了，親愛的。」Zoey用甜得膩人的聲音說，「John的身體今年剛滿二十九，很快就要邁入三十大關了。」

 

Chris笑著搖搖頭，聰明地不再與對方爭辯，男人在年齡的話題上永遠也沒辦法爭贏女人。然後Zoey開口繼續說道：「對了，這幾天我一直在想一個問題。」

 

「什麼問題？」Chris問。

 

「你為什麼可以繼續做電腦工程師？」Zoey困惑地問：「我這幾天越整理那些書就越好奇，上面寫的那些字我可一個也看不懂。」

 

Chris思索了一下，這不是一個容易回答的問題，他也曾經想過為什麼。「……我覺得，我在某種程度上繼承了John的記憶。」他遲疑地說。

 

「可是你並不記得我們之間的事了，」Zoey說：「我跟John中間的事。」

 

「我是真的想不起來......」Chris擰眉，「可是感覺起來......只要是常識，我好像都還記得......」他說：「我不知道要怎麼說，但是那就像你會騎腳踏車，但你不一定有辦法形容怎麼騎腳踏車，你的身體自然而然就這麼做了。」他說，「我坐在電腦前面，想著我要做點什麼出來，然後我的手指自然而然就知道該怎麼辦。」

 

「像是肌肉記憶那樣？」Zoey問道。

 

那個名詞提醒了Chris。「妳記不記得我最開始的診斷，逆行性失憶症那個？」

 

「嗯。」Zoey說。她當然不會忘記，那一份診斷改變了她的生命軌跡。

 

「Carl那時候說了兩個名詞，情節記憶和語意記憶。」Chris說，「雖然最後這個診斷他認為是錯的，但是我覺得關於這一部分他沒有說錯。」他頓了頓，「我記得John所有的語意記憶，但是只要是跟情感有關聯的記憶，也就是情節記憶，我就一點都記不起來了。」

 

Zoey安靜地聽他解釋。

 

「與之相反(vice versa)，我記得所有Chris的情節記憶，卻不記得語意記憶。」

 

「所以......你的意思是，你原本會的那些，你全都不記得了？」Zoey問道，試圖確認自己的理解沒有錯誤。

 

「對。」Chris說，「我可以記得一些很零星的訊息，如果當時剛好有發生任何跟我的情感有關連的事件的話，」他吞了口唾液，「但是，如果是跟情感毫無關聯的常識，那我就一點也想不起來。」

 

Zoey沉默了一下，「哇喔，」她說，又重複了一次。「哇喔。」

 

Chris苦笑：「那種感覺挺奇怪的，我會記得自己在沙發上靠著Zach看小說，卻記不起來我究竟看了什麼。」

 

「聽起來很像我們所學的東西是被存在大腦中的，」Zoey說：「而感情則不是。」

 

Chris一愣，他倒是沒有這樣想過。Carl對於記憶的解釋給了他思考的方向，卻也變相限制了他的理解。

 

「那樣不也挺不錯的嗎？」Zoey說，聲音中有著溫柔：「當『那一刻』到來的時候，我們的靈魂只帶著真正重要的東西離開，那些珍貴的感情，那些你對Zach的愛。」

 

Chris聽著電話那端的女人溫柔的聲音，「我很高興你沒有John的那些記憶了，因為那代表John也對我抱持著你對Zach相同濃烈的感情。」她溫柔的聲音滑入Chris耳中，解開了Chris心中滯悶的疑問。「我們來到這裡，不就是為了學習愛嗎？」


	13. Chapter 13

—洛杉磯—

 

位於Abrams集團三十二樓的工作室，再次陷入混亂。原因無他，因為那個好不容易回歸了正軌的設計師再度失蹤了。

 

Zach逐漸地恢復了過去的生活步調，他會準時出現在工作室，跟工作室的人開開玩笑，甚至偶爾跟朋友出去吃飯 — 某個他在健身房認識，叫做Jonathan的人 — 並維持著正常的社交生活。

 

就連這一次，他甚至規規矩矩地跟人事部請了假，但卻一點也沒有讓Zoe跟John覺得安心些。

 

第一，今天是Chris的生日；第二，他們不知道Zach上了哪裡。

 

一開始他們以為Zach又跑到大學裡去了，但是在打電話給Karl之後，對方的消息卻更讓他們擔心，因為Zach不在大學裡。

 

誰也不曉得Zach究竟上哪去了，他的手機關機，誰也連繫不上他。

 

事實上，他根本是直接把手機扔在家裡，沒有帶出門，讓試圖用定位軟體找到Zach的Zoe差點摔爛自己的手機。

 

「他到底會到哪裡去。」John嘀咕著，一邊給警局裡熟識的人打電話，試圖利用關係在警局立案。

 

失蹤不到二十四小時不能立案，而此刻他覺得這條法律奇爛無比。

 

二十四小時可以發生很多事，如果Zach有心要弄死自己，五分鐘已經足夠。

 

但他們的努力很顯然是徒勞無功的，姑且不論Zach並不是真的算『失蹤』—— Zach甚至請了假，而警方認為沒有什麼人會在自殺前還記得請假的。

 

那說法並沒有辦法讓John感到安心些。警局的人不知道Zach都經歷過些什麼，誰知道Zach請假是不是只是想讓人晚一點發現屍體！

 

要知道，今天是Chris的生日，誰知道在這樣大的刺激下，Zach會做出什麼事情來。

 

他看起來是好多了，但是那還不夠，因為所有的人都知道Zach對Chris的感情有多深，而今天是Zach失去Chris後Chris的第一個生日。

 

一開始，總是最痛、最難接受的。

 

※

 

此刻，相較於Abrams集團的混亂，在洛杉磯郊區的一座小木屋裡，Zach在門邊放下手中的行李袋。

 

「我喜歡這裡。」Chris坐在床沿，對著Zach微笑，一邊晃著腿。「很安靜，沒有人會打擾我們。」

 

Zach跟著笑起來，他的情人總是如此容易滿足。一塊好吃的蛋糕，或是一杯好喝的咖啡，都能夠讓他高興上半天。

 

他喜歡他們之間簡單的生活，簡單的幸福。

 

「我答應過你的。」他說，那句話讓床上的人揚起更明媚的笑意。

 

「你總是言出必行。」Chris說，一邊對著Zach張開雙臂，向對方討要一個擁抱。

 

Zach爬上床，把Chris擁入懷裡。

 

Chris溫馴地縮在他的懷裡。「你晚點想做什麼？去森林裡散步？還是去湖邊釣魚？」

 

「我們就待在這裡吧，哪裡都不去。我想好好的陪陪你，我們很久沒有這樣好好說話了。」Zach說，把頭擱在對方的腦袋上。即使懷中的人如同往常一樣的溫順，他卻總覺得沒來由地心慌，彷彿下一刻懷中的人就會消失不見。

 

「好啊，後備廂裡有些食物，晚些我們可以在院子裡烤肉。」Chris說，掙開Zach，拉開棉被，跟著Zach一起躺下。他半撐著身體，一隻手有一搭沒一搭的拍著Zach的背，安撫男人緊繃的情緒。

 

「聽起來很不錯。」Zach貼著他的胸膛，畏寒地蜷縮起身體，小聲地說。聲音因為開了太久的車而有著倦意。

 

「你先睡吧，睡醒了我們再聊。」Chris溫和地說。

 

「你不要走。」Zach揪著Chris的衣服，聽著耳邊規律的心跳聲，模糊地說。

 

「我就在這裡，哪裡都不去。」Chris保證。

 

「別走……」

 

※

 

Zach睜開眼，柔和的月光灑滿了一室，而他獨自躺在床上。

 

床的另一邊沒有躺過的痕跡，他伸出手去 —— 滿是冰涼，沒有任何的餘溫。

 

原來是夢……

 

他嘆了口氣，像夢中那般蜷起身體，想像自己仍在剛才那個幸福到近乎奢侈的夢中，想像Chris仍然活著，跟著他一起在這裡，一起過著他承諾過的生日。

 

『我們還會有很多個生日，所以你安心的去紐約，好嗎？』三百六十五天以前，Chris是這樣說的。彼時的他們以為他們還有很多年，可以牽著對方的手，一起走過漫漫人生；以為他們擁有大把的時間可以揮霍，可以恣意浪費。

 

彼時的他還很幸福，以為自己擁有了全世界，以為牽著的手永遠不會鬆開。

 

所以他去了紐約，錯過了第一個也是唯一一個給Chris過生日的機會。

 

如今，斯人已逝，而他永遠都不會知道，如果Chris在這裡，他會不會對著自己笑，像是過去的每一次一樣。而自己親自給他做的生日蛋糕，又會不會換來對方一個甜蜜的吻。

 

「如果你在這裡多好，」他說，盛夏的夜晚無比寒冷。他把自己縮進蓬鬆的棉被裡，喃喃地說：「生日快樂，Chris，你這個食言的王八蛋。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris回到自己空蕩蕩的公寓，扭開了水龍頭，看著嘩啦啦的水流，給自己沖了臉。

 

今天是他的生日。

 

不是John的，是Chris的。

 

Chris Pine的。

 

沒有Zach的日子，空蕩蕩的好可怕。

 

雖然Zach並不總是有空陪他過生日，但無論如何也會有一通電話，或一張小卡片。

 

Zach總是很擅長製造驚喜。

 

越接近自己的生日，他越感到害怕。

 

這兩個月，他跟Zach的關係確實有了很大的進步。他小心翼翼地控制著每一次與Zach的接觸，就怕把Zach逼得太緊，搞砸了這堪稱奇蹟的第二次機會。

 

一點，再一點。一點一滴讓自己走進男人的心中，趕走過去的鬼魂。

 

愛情中，誰不會患得患失？看見Zach對以前的自己一直難以忘懷，他感動又心疼 — 感動那愛情是如此至死不渝，心疼對方心中那些說不出口的疼痛。但同時，他又忍不住害怕，如果他永遠也不成功怎麼辦？如果Zach沒有愛上他怎麼辦？

 

他已經不是過去那個Chris，而他擔心這會成為他們之間的阻礙。有好幾次，他幾乎就要衝動地說出口，全盤托出一切，讓Zach知道，他沒有死，他就是Chris。但是一對上那雙焦糖色的眼睛，那些到嘴邊的話就又全吞了下去。

 

他太了解Zach，知道Zach不會相信的。男人的心牆是如此的堅固，只有被容許之人能夠進入。

 

他還在『朋友』的那一範疇裡，而Zach還不願意對他吐露那些悲傷。過去的他在Zach心中的最深處，被層層的心牆所保護著，而仍在外圍的他毫無爭贏過去自己的可能。

 

對此，他不怪Zach。他知道自己的死亡究竟對對方造成了多麼大的傷害。儘管Zach不說，不代表他看不出來。Zach對過去的他從無隱瞞，所以他自然知道要如何解讀對方那些說不出口的話。

 

越接近這一天，Zach的情緒越低落。他曾經試著不著痕跡地約Zach出去，但是毫無意外的，他失敗了。

 

而在這之前，他幾乎都要忘了，註定要自己一個人度過的生日，會有多麼的難受。

 

今天不是他身分證上的生日，就算他可以找其他在公司新認識的同事一起出去，他也不想，怕自己藏不住這份失落。

 

扭緊了水龍頭，Chris走到餐桌，從紙袋中拿出了香蕉巧克力口味的小瑪芬，然後插上了一根蠟燭。

 

這是學Zach的，去年他的生日，Zach下飛機後已經過午夜了。他別無選擇，只能在便利商店買了一個香蕉巧克力口味的瑪芬 — 因為那是唯一還沒有關的店 — 然後給自己插上了一根不知道是哪一年用剩的蠟燭給自己當生日蛋糕。

 

他還記得Zach捧著那個點著小小燭火的瑪芬進房時的模樣，小心翼翼的像個做錯事等待懲罰的男孩。

 

他們最後分著吃掉了那個瑪芬，交換了很多個吻和傻傻的笑，然後一直聊天到天亮，直到Zach非得出門趕飛機回紐約。

 

對於Zach，他總是沒有辦法氣太久，沒有辦法真的氣太久。

 

他捨不得看Zach小心翼翼的表情，意氣風發才是應該屬於Zach該有的模樣。

 

他坐在椅子上，在一片黑暗中看著餐桌上小小的搖曳火光，恍惚又回到了那個Zach給他過遲到生日的晚上。

 

淚水順著臉頰滑落，然後滴在餐桌上，在桌上留下了一個濕潤的印記。

 

Zach現在在做什麼？他真希望他們此刻能在一起，真希望一切都沒有改變，而他不需要如此擔驚受怕地擔憂著Zach再無愛上自己的可能。

 

他吹掉蠟燭，咬了一口瑪芬，卻只嘗到鹹鹹的味道。

 

「生日快樂，Chris Pine。」他悄聲對自己說。


	14. Chapter 14

—洛杉磯—

 

第二天早上，Zoe回到工作室，在發現Zach的身影時徹底地鬆口氣，而那個失蹤了一整天的人正坐在辦公桌前，神情呆滯地抓著馬克杯。

 

「Zach，」她說，一邊走上前去，在對方對面的椅子上坐下。「你上哪裡去了？我們都很擔心你。」

 

「給Chris慶生。」Zach說，語調平坦，毫無情緒起伏。

 

Zoe小小的嘆了口氣，「Zach......」她喚著好友的名字，卻不知道該說什麼。

 

眼前的男人在最幸福的時候失去愛情，她不曉得該如何安慰眼前受傷的靈魂。

 

有時候，她甚至忍不住想，如果早知道幸福如此短暫，Zach是否還會選擇愛上Chris？

 

她寧願自己的好友仍維持著過去快速地換情人的速度遊戲人間，也不願對方放下了這樣多的情感，然後痛徹心扉地失去所有。

 

但是，她懷疑Zach會有所遲疑。他們之間的感情如此濃烈，連完全不認識他們的人也能從他們的互動中明顯地看出他們對彼此的愛。失去伴侶的可能性不會阻止Zach，只會更讓他寵著Chris，在時間到來之前傾盡一切，付出所有。

 

「Zo，我好想他。」Zach的手肘靠在桌上，緊緊地抓著冰冷的杯緣，力道大得讓冷硬的指節泛白。

 

Zoe看著Zach，等著他說完他想說的。Zach並不是一個樂意與人分享情緒的人，是的，快樂的事情他會說，生了氣也會發脾氣，但是當悲傷的時候，他卻會將那份疼痛藏起，不讓任何人窺探。

 

只有Chris可以走進他的心底，撫平他的傷痛。

 

但他失去了Chris，Chris就是他心中的傷，心中的痛。

 

「我想念我們一起漫無目的地在街上閒晃，想念他吃東西的樣子，想念他笑著看著我的樣子。

 

我想要起床能看見他，想要伸出手就能摸到他，想要我們以前一起度過的無聊假日，我想要他回來。

 

一天，只要一天就好。我會跟他賴床，煮好吃的東西給他吃，一起在床上玩拼字遊戲。」他看向Zoe，話語間滿是痛苦與悲傷。「我想念我們曾經有過的那些平凡日子，那些最無聊的，是我最想念的。」

 

他所求不多，沒有非要無可比擬的權力，不要富可敵國的財富，更不需要眾星拱月般被不同的漂亮男孩圍繞，他只想要一個，一個他所愛，而對方也深深愛著他的人。

 

Chris。

 

只有Chris，是他唯一想要的。

 

只有Chris，是他唯一得不到的。

 

※

 

Jonathan在Joe’s發現Zach的時候，Zach正趴在吧台上，醉得一蹋糊塗。

 

調酒師看著醉得不知今夕何夕的Zach，掙扎著要不要按Zach要求的那樣再調一杯。

 

「這裡我來就好了。」Jonathan上前，對著對方露出安撫的笑，然後拍了拍Zach的肩膀。

 

「幹嘛？」Zach搖搖晃晃的抬起頭，臉因為酒精而顯得有些紅，「Chris？」因為酒精而模糊的視野裡，Zach看見了自己最想見到的人。「你怎麼會來這裡？」他打了一個酒嗝。

 

「你喝醉了。」Jonathan說。

 

「噢，對。」Zach說，因為酒精而大舌頭，「喝醉了才能看見你。」他說，褐眸中有著悲傷。「我喝了好多，好多，才會看到你。但是他們都不是你，醒來以後，他們都不是你......」

 

黑髮的男人抓著Jonathan的胳膊，力道大得令人生疼，「你就那樣走了，不會回來。連我做夢你都不肯來見我......」

 

「我回來了。」Jonathan說，因為Zach話語中的悲傷而心臟收縮。「我在這裡，哪裡都不會去。」

 

「真的？」醉酒的男人滿懷希望地問，「這次你會留下來？」

 

「對。」站著的男人說，話語堅定。「我就在這裡。」

 

「別走......」醉酒的男人緊緊揪著Jonathan的衣袖，像是害怕迷路的小男孩，然後倒在對方懷中，沉沉睡去。

 

「我不走。」眼明手快地接住睡著的男人，Jonathan把頭抵在對方的腦袋上，低語。「再也不走了。」

 

※

 

Zach覺得自己的頭快要爆了。

 

他從床上坐起身來，對著眼前陌生卻又眼熟的房子防備地瞇起眼。

 

房內的格局看起來很熟悉，但是他真的想不起來這裡會是誰家。

 

也許昨晚他又不知道跟誰上床了，John知道後肯定會露出不贊同的樣子，而Zoe只會用那種抱歉的神情看著自己。

 

他低頭看了一眼，身上的衣服雖然因為一夜的睡眠而有些零亂，但至少都好好地穿在身上。

 

好吧，也許他沒有。至少John會少氣一點。

 

他伸展了一下僵硬的肩脖，然後，窗外熟悉的街景讓他瞪大眼睛。

 

他來過這裡。

 

事實上，他在這裡還待了不少時間。

 

這裡是Chris的舊家。

 

昨晚如夢似幻的回憶回籠，他爬下床，顫抖地想要去找房子的主人。

 

也許，一切不過夢一場。

 

也許，他還沒跟Chris相愛，而Chris仍然住在這裡。

 

去他的工作，去他的Michael，去他的Steve，去他的那些他早就不記得名字的人。這一次，他要告訴Chris，他有多愛他。

 

他要好好追求Chris，這一次，他們不會再浪費時間，他們會很幸福，而他再不會讓他離開自己。

 

他跌跌撞撞地走出臥室，沙發上真的有一個人。

 

對方坐在沙發上，長腿伸直，放在茶几上，然後腿上擱著一個開著的筆記型電腦。

 

他垂著頭，雙手交叉，小聲地打著呼嚕。

 

他有著一頭雜亂的金褐色的頭髮。

 

「Chris？」他問，因為不敢有的希望而話語顫抖。

 

沙發上的人動了動，然後抬起頭來，「Zach？你醒了？」聲音還帶著剛剛清醒的沙啞。

 

那張臉很熟悉，他的確認識對方，但卻不是他所希望的那個人。

 

是Jonathan。

 

Zach握緊雙拳，指甲因為太過用力而插進掌心，但身體的疼痛能幫助他冷靜，讓他覺得自己的心沒有那麼疼，那麼痛。

 

總是這樣。不管夢中如何，醒來以後，身邊的人總不是Chris，徒有形似而已。

 

「是。」他說，虛弱地扯出微笑，「我怎麼會在這裡？」

 

「你喝醉了。」Jonathan說，把電腦放到桌上，然後站起身，伸展僵硬的肌肉。「我剛好在Joe’s，看到你醉得厲害，就把你帶回來了。」

 

「謝了。」Zach抹抹臉，說。

 

「不客氣。」Jonathan說：「你需要什麼嗎？也許洗個澡？我來做早餐，吃煎蛋捲怎麼樣？」

 

曾經在這棟房子裡煮煎蛋捲的回憶讓Zach心一痛，「不需要了，我住得不遠，我晚點回家洗就好。」他說，「你住在這裡？」

 

「是啊，」Jonathan說，「如果你上次肯來我家看球賽，而不是堅持要去那家糟糕的酒吧跟人一起大吼大叫的話，你早就知道了。」他開玩笑地說。

 

「是啊......」Zach說，作夢般看著Jonathan，然後猛然清醒過來。「我真的該走了，很抱歉打擾你。」他在門邊的衣帽架上找到自己的大衣，然後打開門。

 

「Zach。」Jonathan叫住他。

 

Zach回頭，看見對方溫柔地看著自己，藍色的眼中有著他說不出的情愫。

 

「你還沒告訴我昨晚發生了什麼事。」

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

昨晚是他少數失控的時刻，有時候就是會這個樣子。大部分的時候，他都能控制得很好，但偶爾也無法抵禦住那些突然淹沒他的悲傷。而他需要做些什麼讓自己不這麼痛苦 — 像是在酒吧中買醉，讓自己完全浸淫在那份悲傷之中。

 

「是因為......他嗎？」Jonathan靜靜地問，近在咫尺的藍眸清澈得像是直抵靈魂深處。

 

Zach毫不意外對方會知道。事實上，他懷疑Jonathan早就知道了，只是一直沒有明說。幾個月以來，Jonathan總是知道該在什麼時候繞開話題。

 

他關起門，沒有移動步伐，「是的。」他承認，不願意再隱瞞這個真誠對待著自己的朋友。

 

Jonathan的手輕輕地覆在Zach的左胸上 — 那是一個對於朋友而言太過親暱的舉動，但是Zach沒有拒絕 — 毫無道理地，他覺得覆在自己心口上的那隻手非常地溫暖。

 

男人暖暖的體溫像是能透過他的肌膚，捂熱他那個破了一個大洞，總是吹著冷風的心。

 

「已經過了這麼久，」Jonathan說，眸中有著憐惜。「還疼嗎？疼到需要獨自一人在酒吧中喝酒？」

 

那句話中所蘊含的疼惜，讓Zach酸了鼻。他壓抑著竄上鼻尖的酸意，「有時候，是的。」他說。「但是大部分的時候，我都很好。」

 

Jonathan看著他，「下一次，如果真的這麼痛，來找我。」他說，「我陪你一起喝酒，一起哭。」他貼在Zach胸膛上的手微微弓起，像是要從對方的心中拿走些什麼。「有人陪著，就不會那麼難。」

 

「那樣對你不公平。」Zach吶吶地看著眼前溫柔的男人。「你不應該成為我情緒的垃圾桶。」

 

「我不介意，Zach。」Jonathan說。「相信我，我會很榮幸你願意這麼做。」

 

Zach想辯駁，因為朋友不該是這樣，他不想散發著不好的情緒，將那些痛苦跟悲傷一古腦地扔給別人，但是Jonathan的下一個動作，讓他驚訝得忘了自己想說的話。

 

Jonathan靠得更近，微微仰首吻上他的唇。

 

那不是一個肉欲的吻，反而更像安慰，溫柔得讓Zach捨不得推開。滾燙的淚水再也不受控制地滑落臉龐，而Zach已經不記得自己有多久沒有這樣接觸另外一個人的體溫，不記得有多久有另外一個人這樣疼惜自己。

 

自從Chris之後，就再也沒有。

 

Chris。

 

那個恍如魔咒的名字打入他的腦海，讓他猛然清醒過來，他推開Jonathan，慌亂地開口，「聽著，我很喜歡你，真的，但是我沒有辦法......」他說：「......我忘不了他，那樣對你不公平。」

 

「噓，」Jonathan悄聲說。「沒有關係的，我會等。」他再次湊上前，在男人的唇上印上另外一個吻，嚐到對方唇瓣上帶著些許鹹味的淚水。

 

Zach看著近在咫尺的男人，透過被淚水模糊的視線，眼前的人看起來就像是Chris， **他的Chris** 。

 

Jonathan沒有退開，溫柔地吻著他。Zach像是陷入了魔障，著魔地張開了自己的唇，讓對方的舌尖探進自己的嘴中。

 

Jonathan抱著他，雙手輕輕地攬著他的腰，吻著他，「我不在乎你還愛著他，」他分開這個吻，說，「只要你讓我陪著你就好。」

 

做為成功的時尚設計師，Zach有過很多拒絕人的經驗，但他搜空了腦袋，也擠不出任何一個否定的句子拒絕對方的提議。

 

他知道要如何拒絕一份不值得簽署的合約，一個過於驕傲的模特兒。

 

但是，當你最好的朋友與你告白時，你要怎麼拒絕？當你每一夜都因為另外一半空著的床而心痛的時候，你要怎麼拒絕另外一個體溫？

 

更別提，Jonathan與Chris這麼像。

 

幾乎完全相似，卻又完全不同。

 

他對這人有感情，也有欲望 — 感情是對於朋友的感情，欲望則是對於另外一個擁有吸引力的個體的欲望。

 

在午夜夢迴，他常常忍不住想，如果Chris也能活到Jonathan這個年紀，是不是也會像Jonathan一樣，被歲月淬煉得更加內斂美麗。

 

雖然Jonathan不是Chris，但他此刻提出的提議如此誘人，讓他無法拒絕。

 

一個陪伴的體溫，一個憐惜自己的人。

 

「可是......」Zach做著最後的掙扎。

 

「沒有這麼多可是。」Jonathan步步相逼，不讓Zach退縮。「這是我自己的選擇，而我是個成年人，我知道我在做什麼。」

 

Zach看著對方，藍眸中是不容錯辨的堅定。

 

也許是昨晚所攝入的過量酒精，也許是這熟悉得令人心痛的房子，也或許是他早在不知道的時候，就悄悄為眼前的人悸動的心。

 

「好吧。」他嘆息，雙手攬上對方的腰肢，回應對方的擁抱。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris牽著Zach走進浴室，溫柔的替男人一件件的脫去身上的衣服。

 

眼前這亂七八糟的男人需要好好洗個澡，然後刮個鬍子，把自己打理乾淨。但是，除了這些，Chris覺得眼下Zach最需要的是好好地哭一場。

 

他差點因為這荒謬的境況而笑出來。多麼奇怪，Zach為了他的死亡而悲傷，而他竟換了一個身分，成為那個安慰他的人。

 

這樣也許更好。因為他就是Chris，他知道Chris會怎麼做，讓Zach覺得好一些。

 

他轉開水龍頭，讓熱水的霧氣繚繞在整間浴室。他牽著Zach，讓兩人一同站在水柱下。

 

熱水打濕了他們，Chris擠了些洗髮水，然後伸長了手臂給Zach洗頭。

 

他按摩著男人的頭皮，想要讓對方就此放鬆下來。

 

他沖去對方頭上的泡沫，開始清潔起對方的身體，像是就此便能洗去那些悲傷。

 

從頭到尾，Zach都沒有動，只是站在那裡，任由著Chris替他清理身體。

 

那安靜的模樣讓Chris感到心疼，懷疑那場意外究竟都帶給Zach什麼樣的傷害，讓曾經自信的天之驕子成了眼前這副受傷的模樣，讓相愛的兩個人對面不相識。

 

他沖去對方臉上的最後一點泡沫，吻了吻對方因為站在水柱下而閉起的眼睫。

 

Zach睜開眼，看著他。

 

「相信我，」他說，在對方的唇上落下更多的吻，「一切都會好起來的(It’s all gonna be okay)。」

 

※

 

Chris把兩人打理乾淨，關上了手中的吹風機。

 

他們身上還沒有穿衣服 — Zach的衣服仍在洗衣機中洗著 — 然後讓自己靠在Zach胸前，輕輕的抱著Zach。

 

「你想要嗎？」他柔聲問。

 

Zach看著他，眸中再次閃過自責跟掙扎，「這樣不公平......」他說。「......對你不公平。」

 

「你不會曉得......」Chris推倒Zach，讓對方躺在床上，讓自己懸在對方的身上，「我渴望你有多久了。」他說。「如果你真的覺得虧欠我，那麼就讓我跟你在一起，給我一個機會愛你，好嗎？」

 

Zach的手遲疑地撫上Chris的臉，「為什麼？」他不解地問。

 

「也許，是因為我想要有一個可以愛的人，」Chris說，「而你需要有一個人愛你。」

 

儘管他是如此深愛著眼前的人，他也不能實話實說。他們的關係還不穩定，他不想嚇到Zach，不想讓Zach覺得有壓力。

 

所以他找了一個藉口，一個可以說服Zach的藉口。

 

就算他們兩人都不相信，也可以這樣欺騙自己。

 

是的，我不愛你，所以不要有壓力。就當是兩個人，在寂寞的城市中相遇了，因為寂寞而互相陪伴。

 

Zach的手向下滑至Chris的裸背，然後是線條好看的腰窩。

 

Chris吻上對方的唇，在那唇微微張開時伸出了自己的舌，與對方唇舌交纏著。

 

從西雅圖到洛杉磯，有一千八百二十六公里。飛機要飛上三個小時，開車要開上將近二十個小時，而走路則要花三百七十七個小時。

 

他花了半年的時間，終於回到這裡，回到這個男人懷中。

 

他微微彎下自己支撐著身體的手臂，讓自己赤裸的肌膚貼上對方。男人熾熱的體溫熨燙著他的，讓他所懷念的味道更加濃烈。

 

他深深地吸了一口氣，讓鼻腔盈滿了他所愛的人的氣息。

 

「Zach，」他看著躺在他身下的人，即使是過去，他也很少用這個姿勢壓在對方身上，因為他與Zach之間，一向是Zach主導比較多，「可以嗎？」

 

他們曾經因為躊躇而浪費了許多時間，這一次，他不想要在浪費更多的時間在無謂的試探上。他想要這個男人，想要得心都發疼了。

 

Zach沒有拒絕，所以他在Zach的唇上印上一個吻，然後是那冒出了些許胡渣子的下巴。輕柔的吻一路往下，落至頸脖、胸前、小腹。

 

Chris溫柔地含住對方半勃的欲望，吞吐了幾下，然後加快了速度。

 

Zach發出了呻吟，但跟過去比起來，Chris覺得那更像嗚咽，就像是Skunk在做錯事被逞罰時那樣。

 

委屈的，像是個受了傷的男孩。

 

他吐出對方的勃起，用手包覆住那硬挺，繼續套弄著。身體則往上一些，吻住了Zach，把男人納入自己的懷抱中。

 

他一手套弄著對方，一手溫柔地撫摸著對方柔軟的髮絲。

 

他們的身體無比接近，Chris可以感覺到Zach的體溫隨著情欲的攀升而越升越高。

 

Zach咬住唇，忍住了吐出口的呻吟，兩手揪著Chris的胳膊，身體變得僵硬，陰莖則射出灼熱的白濁。

 

高潮過後的身體變得疲倦，更別提他的精神本來就一直處在緊繃的狀態。

 

悲傷的情緒總是特別消耗體力，而Zach一直壓制著悲傷，更是讓他的精神一直處於高度緊繃的狀態。

 

「放鬆。」Chris啄了啄Zach的唇，柔聲說道，並抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭兩人。

 

「......你呢？」Zach問，感覺到Chris半硬的陰莖。

 

「別擔心我。」Chris說，把衛生紙扔進垃圾筒裡，然後鑽進棉被中摟著Zach，「就......好好睡一覺，好嗎？」

 

Zach努力地眨著眼，維持著自己的清醒，看著溫柔抱著自己的男人。

 

男人藍色的眸中滿是溫柔。而他發現，自己在男人的懷中，居然感覺到了久違的放鬆與睡意。

 

「乖，好好地睡，什麼都別擔心。」Chris讓Zach的頭枕在自己胸前，「我會一直在這裡，我保證。」

 

Zach順從地閉上眼，聽著那一聲聲規律的心跳，很快墜入了夢鄉。


	15. Chapter 15

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach不明白Jonathan在想些什麼。

 

每一次，在他以為自己更了解Jonathan一點的時候，Jonathan就會做出讓他出乎意料的事。

 

他覺得自己一點也不了解他。

 

就像他始終都不明白，為什麼Jonathan願意與自己在一起一樣。

 

Zach偏過頭，看著自己新任的男友。對方正專心地吃著自己面前那盤薯條。男人垂著眼專注嚼著薯條的模樣看起來就像是個稚氣未脫的大男孩，但是Zach知道，眼前的人究竟有多麼的敏感。

 

注意到他的視線，Jonathan停下了進食的動作，抬起頭看向他。

 

「怎麼了？」Jonathan笑著問道。

 

是了，就是這種表情。儘管已經在一起了幾周，他仍然無法解讀對方的表情。

 

毫無疑問地，那是一個溫柔的神情，帶著些許寵溺，就像是任何人看見自己的戀人時應該要有的樣子。

 

但是，Jonathan眼中還有更多他不理解的東西。他可以看見藍眸中的壓抑，察覺到男人在以為自己沒人注意時，偶爾流瀉出的悲傷。

 

不是因為他，他知道。在認識Jonathan的時候，對方便已經是這個樣子，對方的悲傷不可能是因為他。兩人關係的轉變只是讓Jonathan看向他的眼神多了幾分縱容。

 

他曾經受過什麼傷害嗎？他忍不住思量，究竟是為什麼讓這人下定決心搬到洛杉磯重新開始。

 

什麼樣的傷害，讓他寧願投入一段無疾而終的感情？

 

他想問，卻又害怕Jonathan會連帶著問起自己關於Chris的事。

 

他還不想討論Chris，所以他隨便找了一個話題。

 

「沒什麼，只是在想晚點我們可以去看場電影。」

 

Jonathan露出一抹更溫柔的笑容：「好啊，你想看什麼？」

 

※

 

Zach拉起手煞，偏過頭看向坐在副駕駛座的Jonathan。Jonathan正低著頭回著短信，臉上是溫柔的笑容。

 

他知道對方正回著誰的短信，那是一個叫Zoey的女人，他在偶然中看過螢幕上顯示的那個名字。Jonathan在接到對方的通訊後，臉上總是會浮現愉快的笑容。

 

他不知道Zoey是誰，但肯定是Jonathan很重要的人，因為Jonathan只有在與Zoey通話時，才會露出那樣的表情。

 

他甚至可以看見對方在與Zoey通話時所表現出來的全然放鬆。那是Jonathan與自己在一起時都不會有的反應。

 

他知道Jonathan甚至會在遇到煩惱時去找Zoey。事實上，他也只會去找 Zoey。男人意外地內向，並不喜歡交淺言深。他有時候甚至覺得，自己最初在健身房遇到的那個健談又開放的人，不過是他的錯覺。

 

但仍然，他有Jonathan，而Jonathan有Zoey。

 

他發現自己不喜歡這個想法。

 

「你今晚要留下來嗎？」Jonathan按下發送鍵，抬起頭看向Zach。

 

他們仍然沒有上床。除了在一起的第一天，Jonathan幫他口交後，他們真的就只是單純地抱在一起睡覺。就像最初所說的那樣，互相給與對方一個可以相伴的體溫。

 

「我回去餵完Noah跟Skunk就回來。」Zach說。

 

Jonathan沒有去過他的家 — Zach至今無法接受讓任何人進到他的家裡，那個到處都擁有他跟Chris回憶的地方。自從他們在一起後，只要是睡在一起，都是他留宿在對方家中。

 

在昏暗的燈光下，他看不清對方的表情，讓他有些擔心。

 

他知道自己是過分了。他們之間雖然沒有當初Chris和他那樣迅速地墜入愛河，但也是自然而然地在一起。跟Jonathan在一起的日子很輕鬆，沒有太多壓力，而且對方的陪伴讓那些晚上沒有那麼寂寞，那麼難熬。

 

「那我先進去了。」Jonathan說，聲音一如以往地平靜。

 

Zach放下懸著的心。還好，Jonathan沒有生氣。

 

Jonathan傾身在Zach的唇上快速地啄了一下，「別弄得太晚，好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Zach回答。「如果累了就先去睡，不要等我。」

 

「好。」Jonathan說，打開車門走了下去。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris洗完澡，發現Zach還沒有回來。

 

他嘆了一口氣，一邊擦著頭，一邊撥電話給Zoey。

 

自從跟Zach在一起後，他跟Zoey都是傳簡訊居多，因為Zach在他旁邊的時候，他沒有辦法跟對方通電話而不泄露太多。

 

「嘿，Zoey。」電話接通後，他打招呼道。

 

Zoey笑起來，「你的夢中情人今晚不在？」

 

「他回去喂Noah跟Skunk了。」Chris據實以告。「晚點會過來。」

 

「他還是沒有放下嗎？」Zoey嘆息。

 

Chris沉默了一下，等到心頭那股酸澀感散去，才又開口：「還沒。」

 

面對這個問題，他的感覺總是很複雜。一方面，他希望對方放下過去的自己，另一方面，又暗自竊喜著Zach對於過去的Chris感情如此深厚。

 

「Zoey，」他開口。「我有個問題想要問妳。」

 

「什麼問題？」Zoey問道。

 

「妳覺得……」他思索著用詞：「……我怎麼樣？」

 

「你很好啊，」Zoey奇怪地反問：「怎麼突然這麼問？」

 

「我念大學的時候，」Chris解釋，「曾經交過一個女朋友，她……」他停頓一下，儘管經歷了這麼多，當年少女的尖酸刻薄仍然影響著他。「……一開始是她主動來追我的，但是後來我才知道她只是想要利用我幫她拿到獎學金。」他咬唇：「她跟我攤牌的時候，說我很噁心，如果不是因為有一顆聰明的腦袋，她看都不會看我一眼。」

 

Zoey驚呼一聲：「天啊，Chris，那不是真的。」

 

「可是除了Karl，」Chris說，「妳知道，我跟妳提過的，我以前的那個朋友，除了他，我沒有交過其他朋友。學校裡的人都不喜歡我。」他的語氣變快：「我只是在想……只是在想也許Zach喜歡的也是以前那個我，那個身為天才教授的我。」

 

「你就是以前的你，」Zoey說：「你跟Zach愛的那個Chris沒有什麼差別。」她頓了頓，「那這件事情Zach是怎麼說的？」

 

「我沒有跟他提過……」Chris洩氣地說：「我……我不敢。我怕提了反而會讓他領悟到我不夠好。」

 

「你需要多一點信心。」Zoey說：「你很棒，以前你碰到的那些人只是不懂你的好。」她開解著Chris。「你要相信Zach不是這樣子的人，不然你也不會這麼愛他了，不是嗎？」

 

「我知道他不是，」Chris抹抹臉。「我只是擔心……算了，當我沒說，我猜我只是有一點沮喪。」

 

「相信你自己(have faith)，」Zoey說。「也相信Zach。你們之間的愛足夠克服一切困難。」她停頓了一下，「至少，讓我們之間其中一个得到幸福吧。」

 

Chris啞然。

 

「我已經失去了John，但如果可以，我願意做任何事讓John回來。」Zoey說：「我相信Zach也是一樣，願意做任何事換回你。」

 

「我會……」Chris說到一半，聽到門口傳來鑰匙轉動的聲音。「我會努力的，謝謝妳。」他語調快速地說：「Zach回來了，我得挂了，晚安。」

 

「晚安。」Zoey說。

 

Chris掛掉電話，剛好看見男人走進房間。

 

看見他手上抓著手機，Zach挑眉：「又在跟Zoey講電話？」

 

Zoey剛才跟他的對話讓Chris有些心虛，「是啊，我們很久沒有聊電話了。」

 

Zach走到床沿坐下，「你們每天都有通簡訊。」他指出。

 

「她是我很好的朋友。」Chris說。

 

「你們的感情真的很好。」Zach說。

 

Chris抓了抓頭，想起當初Zoey要求解除婚約時的樣子。「我猜是吧，Zoey對我很好，我本來以為解除婚約後她會再也不見我……」

 

Zach瞇起眼：「婚約？」

 

Chris在心中暗暗叫苦，想起來自己還沒有告訴Zach這件事。他跟Zach說話時總要小心地區分Chris Pine跟Jonathan Sandel的記憶，真的不能怪他有時候會想不起來自己到底說了沒有。

 

他吞了口唾液：「她曾經是我的未婚妻，我們大概在半年前解除婚約。」

 

那是他們認識前幾周的事。

 

「如果你對她還有感情，」Zach的語氣驟然變冷，Chris心驚膽戰地發現Zach生氣了。「我必須告訴你，我對於三角關係沒有興趣。」

 

「不是那樣的(It’s not like that)，」他抓住Zach的衣角，語調急促：「我們是和平分手的，我跟她真的只是朋友。拜託，相信我。」Chris看著Zach，眸中滿是乞求。

 

Zach一言不發地看著他，像是在確認著他話語中的可信度。

 

男人眼中的怒火讓他心慌，害怕自己就這樣搞砸了他們的關係。

 

情急之下，他吻上男人抿著的唇，試圖用行動證明自己的感情。

 

出乎意料地，Zach回應了。跟過去幾周的被動不同，那是一個霸道的吻。Zach摟住Chris，舌尖撬開了對方的唇，蠻橫地奪取著裡頭的津液。

 

Chris發出一聲喘息，忍不住把男人拉得更近，長腿纏上對方的腰肢。

 

Zach爬上床，把Chris緊緊的箍在懷中。

 

Chris覺得自己會就此溺斃在突然高漲的情欲裡。但他懷念這個，懷念Zach的佔有慾，懷念Zach的味道，懷念Zach的一切。

 

他胡亂地拉扯著男人身上的衣物，滿是情欲的藍眸中帶著渴求。

 

Zach分開他們的唇，動作迅速地褪去兩人身上所有的衣物。

 

Chris陷在被褥裡，「床頭櫃……」他喘著氣，難耐地扭動著身體，讓自己的欲望傳遞給對方。

 

Zach從床頭櫃的抽屜中找出一管潤滑液，上頭完整的包裝讓他滿意地勾起微笑。他拆掉外頭的紙盒，隨手把它扔到地板上，然後覆在Chris身上。

 

「第一次？」他問，灼熱的氣息吐在對方身上。

 

Chris咬唇，身體因為羞窘而透著粉色，點了點頭。

 

「別擔心，」Zach啄了啄對方的唇。「我會盡量輕一點。」

 

他在手上擠了些潤滑液，在手心中捂一會，讓那冰涼的液體變得溫熱。就在Zach的手準備往下探時，Chris抓住了Zach的胳膊。

 

「我……」他遲疑著：「她曾經是我的未婚妻，你不要嫌我髒……」

 

Chris Pine只有Zachary Quinto一個人，但是Jonathan Sandel不一樣。他沒有辦法控制那些已經發生的事，對於這具身體的過去毫無發言權。

 

就像他對Zoey，即使只剩下親人那般的關係，但Zach仍然會因此而誤會。

 

Zach俯下身，吻住了身下的人兒，把對方不自信的話語吞沒在口中。「我沒有這樣想。」

 

他抹了潤滑劑的手在對方的穴口緩慢地打著圈，試探性地伸入了半截指節。

 

Chris擰起眉，從未被人入侵過的地方反射性地收縮推擠，想要將異物排出。Chris曲起自己的腿，方便對方的動作，一邊努力放鬆自己。

 

緊緊鉗住對方手指的後穴鬆動了一些。Zach將指探得更深，小心地在不弄傷對方的情況下替他做著擴張。

 

Chris閉上眼，感受著男人的指在自己的體內探索，燃起更多的情欲。

 

Zach探入第二隻指，在緊緻的甬道內四處探索，在讓對方適應的同時搜尋著那個敏感的點。

 

沒有費太多力氣，他很快就找到了。Chris倒抽了一口氣，腳趾因為刺激而蜷起。

 

Zach的手指模仿著性愛的動作，深入淺出的在後穴裡抽插，修長的手指隨著緩慢的抽插而刺激著對方。

 

Chris的欲望硬得發疼，但此刻，他更想要一些別的。他想要Zach，懷念被對方進入，與對方呼吸同步的瞬間。

 

但他最懷念的，是他們相愛的日子。

 

「Zach，」他呻吟著，要求：「拜託。」

 

擴張得差不多，Zach抽出自己的手指。

 

「你確定？」他問，聲音中滿是低啞的情欲。「你之前只與女性在一起，你確定你想要我？」他的手指覆住Chris的陰莖，開始上下套弄，「我可以就這樣讓你射出來，我們沒有必要真的做。」

 

許多男人會因為一時的新奇而與男人在一起。他們並不是真的同性戀，只是在探索的階段探索著各種的可能性。對於大多數的直男而言，被另外一個男人插入會是永遠也不能磨滅的糟糕記憶。

 

後穴突然的空虛幾乎讓Chris哭泣。他怎麼會不想要Zach？他想要這個男人，想得心都痛了。「我確定，」他的聲音帶上泣鳴。「再確定不過了。」

 

得到肯定的回答，Zach鬆開Chris的勃起，拆開了保險套的包裝，然後套上自己的欲望。

 

儘管保險套上已經有著潤滑，他仍是在自己的陰莖上抹上了更多的潤滑劑，避免傷到對方。他把對方的腿拉得更開，讓自己的欲望抵在對方的穴口。

 

「你現在後悔還來得及。」他說，儘管他的欲望疼得發痛。

 

「我永遠，永遠也不會後悔。」Chris說。

 

Zach將自己刺進對方體內，兩人同時發出一聲呻吟。

 

Zach停頓了好一陣子，讓對方適應自己。當那緊緻的腸壁不再推擠著自己後，他試探性地抽動了一下，又一下，換來Chris更多的呻吟。

 

他開始慢慢地加快速度。在確保對方可以承受的情況下，循序漸進地加快自己抽插的速度，讓身下的人開始吐出細碎的呻吟。

 

當Zach彎下身抱著自己時，有那麼一個瞬間，他以為一切都還一樣。以為沒有那場該死的車禍，而他還是Zach所深愛的那個Chris。

 

「Zach……」他呻吟著喊出對方的名字，修剪得很短的指甲深深陷入對方拱起的背脊，在最後的關頭嚥住了那即將吐出口的語句。

 

我愛你。

 

他是多麼的愛著這個男人，但是此刻的他不能承認。小心翼翼地計算著每一次的接近，一點一滴地走回男人滿是瘡痍的心中。

 

我是這麼愛你，那麼你呢，你愛我嗎？當我不再是過去的模樣，你能否還能認得我？

 

Zach加快了頻率，Chris緊緊地擁著這個他深深愛著的男人，甩開了所有的思緒，所有的悲傷與痛楚，讓自己完全投入到這亙古的頻率中。

 

此刻，他們誰也不是，只是兩個相愛的人。


	16. Chapter 16

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach撐起身體，看著身邊的Jonathan。

 

而對方抱著枕頭，正規律地打著輕微的呼嚕，睡得很熟。

 

Zach把被子覆上對方光裸的肩頭，避免清晨的寒氣讓對方感冒。

 

儘管已經過了好幾個小時，他仍然不敢相信自己昨晚居然就這樣和對方上了床，他本來沒有這樣的打算的。然而，昨夜的沖動來得如此突然，當他知道那名叫Zoey的女性竟然曾經是Jonathan的未婚妻時，突如其來的憤怒就這樣席捲了他。

 

當對方吻上自己時，他的理智一下就飛到了九霄雲外。他熱切地回吻著對方，滿腦子都是想要完全擁有這個人的念頭。

 

但那毫無道理。早在兩人開始的時候，他們就已經說得清楚，他們在一起只是因為寂寞，因為夜裡想要有一個可以相互陪伴的人，所以才在一起。

 

儘管他還是放不下Chris。儘管他知道自己沒有資格過問Jonathan與前未婚妻之間的事。但仍然，他還是跟這人有了肌膚之親。

 

也許，昨夜的憤怒只是因為震驚。他以為Jonathan跟他一樣，愛恨無處宣洩，所以才互相慰藉，卻不料對方有著魂牽夢縈的對象。那種吃驚跟憤怒也許只是來自於對失去的恐懼。在不知不覺間，他已經習慣對方溫柔的陪伴，他不願去細想失去Jonathan會如何。

 

Jonathan與那名Zoey對話時是發自真心地快樂與放鬆。他不明白為什麼對方願意放棄這樣的一段關係，拋棄了所有來到這裡。而如果對方最終選擇結束這段關係，回去Zoey身邊，他懷疑自己能不能重新適應一個人入睡的日子。

 

睡著的人動了動，Zach知道這是對方快要清醒的前兆。他躺回床上，閉起雙眸，假裝自己還沒有醒。他仍然不知道要怎麼面對這個人，還有自昨夜改變的這一切。

 

他聽見對方坐了起來，感覺到身下的床墊隨著對方的動作而輕微凹陷，卻遲遲等不到對方下床洗漱的聲音。

 

Jonathan輕輕地嘆息。Zach心中一緊，擔心對方終究是後悔了，後悔與自己在一起，後悔兩人發生關係。但是下一刻，Jonathan的舉動卻讓他的心更是收緊到幾乎疼痛的地步。

 

Jonathan在他的頰上落下了一個吻。那是一個輕柔的吻，沒有肉欲，卻滿是珍惜。

 

「Zach……」他聽見Jonathan在他耳邊低語，聲音中滿是渴慕：「I love you so, so much.」

 

話語中赤裸的情感讓Zach幾欲落淚。他壓抑著竄上鼻尖的酸意，懷疑對方再不離開，自己會忍不住睜開眼。

 

還好，下一刻，Jonathan便退開身體，下了床。

 

Zach一直到浴室中傳來水聲才敢睜開自己的眼睛，他撫上自己的臉頰，還可以感覺到對方剛剛印在自己頰上的吻。他困惑地看向浴室的方向。

 

可能嗎？Jonathan真的愛著自己？

 

一個人，能夠在漫漫人生中遇到一個珍惜自己的人，已經是無比走運。他何其有幸，能夠遇到Chris，又在失去Chris之後遇上Jonathan。

 

他們何其有幸，能夠遇上對方；又何其不幸，在錯誤的時間相遇。

 

他已經有了Chris，所有的愛情，都給了那個離開了的天使。當痛徹心扉地失去一切後，他已經無法再愛上任何人，因為空蕩蕩的心，除了滿目瘡痍，沒有更多的愛能夠給予。

 

這是對Jonathan不公平的，因為他無法提供相對應的情感。而一段感情，付出若無法相等，便無法走得長。

 

Zach收起自己的掌心，感覺到心房因為自己的想法而顫抖。

 

他應該要放手讓Jonathan離開，但是他捨不得。

 

Jonathan的陪伴是如此的舒適，像是春天的微風，夏日的清泉，在不經意的時候悄悄撫慰他的心。

 

跟Jonathan在一起，就好像回到了過去，那些Chris還在的日子。

 

儘管兩個人長相不同，神態卻如此相似，甚至有著相同的喜好與興趣。有時候，他甚至以為上天把Chris還給了自己。

 

他應該要放手讓Jonathan離開，但是他捨不得放手。

 

捨不得。

 

再一下子，他告訴自己。Jonathan知道Chris的事，Jonathan說他不在意。

 

Zachary Quinto，你真是一個大爛人。一個聲音在他心中響起，責備他的自私與怯弱。

 

如果Jonathan真的愛著你，他當然不在意。那個聲音繼續說。他值得更好的，而不是待在你身邊，成為另外一個人的替代品。

 

我會對他很好。他反駁那個心底的聲音。我會疼他，盡我所能。

 

但是你無法愛他。那個聲音冷冷地說。你對他好，只會讓他更泥足深陷，被你傷得更重。

 

那讓Zach啞然，無法反駁那句控訴。

 

是的，他就是如此自私，但是他無法放手。

 

他不想放手。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris洗完澡出來，看見Zach坐在床上，神情有些飄渺，也不知道在想些什麼。

 

他輕笑，走上前去，傾身給了男人一個吻。「早。」他笑著說。

 

Zach眨眨眼。「早。」他說。

 

Chris在床沿坐下，手放鬆地攬著對方的腰，「在想什麼那麼專心？」

 

Zach看著他，焦糖色的眸中有著一些他看不明白的情緒。然後，Zach開了口：「身體還疼嗎？」

 

那句話讓Chris紅起臉來。他的身體的確疼得厲害，走路時總覺得腿不是自己的。「還好。」他害羞地說：「不是特別疼。」

 

「第一次怎麼可能不疼。」Zach溫柔地說道，然後垂下眸，剛好看見對方胸膛上的傷疤。那是手術時留下的切口。儘管經過周全的照顧，仍是留下了明顯的傷痕。

 

他將手撫上那道新生的肉芽，指腹來回摩娑著，感受著那凹凸不平的觸感。他知道這是手術時留下的傷口，但第一次看見時，他的心太亂，沒有問，後來也就一直沒有機會問。

 

「你那時怎麼會需要開刀的？」他問，有些心疼。

 

Chris心一顫。他不喜歡這個話題。

 

開刀的那一天，是Chris Pine和Jonathan Sandel命運軌跡交錯的時刻，在那一天後，一切都改變了。

 

「器官移植。」他僵硬地說，「我從小心臟就不太好。」

 

Zach溫柔地撫摸著那道整齊的切口。「不管那人是誰，我都很感謝他讓你有了一個健康的身體。」

 

「真的？」Chris問。

 

「真的。」Zach回答。

 

※

 

Zach的回答很肯定，但Chris懷疑Zach知道真相後是否還會這麼說。儘管他就是Chris，但對於Zach而言，他恐怕只是個偷走了他愛人器官的小偷。

 

「Jo。」Zach喚道。

 

「嗯？」Chris看向對方。

 

「你今天要不要請假？」Zach問，「我可以請假留下來陪你。」他說。「你不舒服就別硬撐著去上班了。」

 

Chris心一暖：「真的？」

 

Zach笑起來，臉上的神情變得柔和，「真的。」他摸了摸Chris的頭，臉上有著寵溺。「你去把頭吹乾，我洗個澡就去煮早餐。」

 

Chris乖巧地點頭，讓Zach牽著自己走回浴室裡。

 

他從櫃子中拿出吹風機，推開了電源，一邊吹著頭，一邊看著毛玻璃後洗澡的男人。

 

Zach有些......不一樣了。他想著。男人臉部的線條變得柔和，更像是過去的Zach。

 

他咬唇，看著鏡中的倒影。Jonathan Sandel的臉回望著他，但藍色盛載的卻是屬於Chris Pine的眼神。

 

那是過去的他唯一存在的證明。

 

Zach願意犧牲工作留下來陪他，是不是代表他有一點點成功了？他放下吹風機，看向毛玻璃那一邊。

 

Zach是不是，有那麼一點點，開始愛上他了？

 

※

 

「Jo。」Zach叫道。

 

Chris抬起頭看向對方，拿著長湯匙的手無意識地攪著杯中的冰塊。「怎麼了？」他問。

 

他們此刻正在路邊的咖啡廳。自從那一日他們的關係……突飛猛進後，他們偶爾會一起出門，兩人也從僅限於深夜的陪伴，進展到了偶爾會一起打發白日的時間。

 

「你跟Zoey當初為什麼會分手？」Zach問。

 

Chris眨眨眼，思索著要如何回答對方的問題。他跟Zoey分手，是因為他不是Jonathan Sandel，不是那個跟Zoey一同相互扶持多年的John。他們是朋友、是家人，卻絕不是可以攜手一世的伴侶。

 

「我們……」他搜尋著用詞：「……對彼此而言不是那個對的人。」

 

「可是你仍然愛她，她也仍然愛你？」Zach困惑地問。

 

Chris知道Zach無法理解和平分手這一件事。一段感情中，總是會有一方付出得太多，而若付出完全相同的努力，又怎麼會走上分手一途？

 

就像他，直至今日，也無法想像自己與Zach分手的樣子。除了死亡，他真的想不到還有什麼能把他們分開。

 

但諷刺的是，在那一瞬，死亡真的橫踞在他們之間，把他們硬生生地扯開了。

 

「是的。」Chris回答。「對我而言，她是很重要的家人。儘管我們無法在一起，我也仍然愛她，但這是像朋友和家人的愛。」他解釋著，不希望對方誤會。「她對我也是抱持著這種情感，我們之間沒有男女之間的感情。」

 

「但是你曾經跟她求婚，她也答應你了。」Zach問：「這難道不是因為你們中間有著愛情嗎？」

 

Jonathan跟Zoey之間有著刻骨銘心的愛情，但是Chris跟Zoey沒有。

 

「有一些人，他們相遇了，付出了感情，但彼此不是對的那個人。」Chris說，藍眸中滿是溫柔，「而有一些人，他們剛剛見面，卻彷彿像在另外一段生命裡就認識了一樣。」他看向Zach，看向那個另外一段生命的戀人，「而你就是會這樣毫無理由地愛他，彷彿你們此生相遇，是為了盡未完的緣分，是為了繼續曾經以為結束了的幸福。」

 

Zach將握著Chris的手收攏，正想說些什麼，突然一個熟悉的女聲響起。「嗨，Zach。」

 

Chris猛然扭過頭，桌面下與Zach交握的手捏得死緊。Zach奇怪地看了一眼Chris，然後順著他的目光看過去。只見Katherine帶著Luca走過來，笑著對兩人打招呼：「好久不見了。」

 

「哈囉，Katie。」意外的相遇讓他忘了自己短暫的疑惑。Zach站起來，笑著與Katherine互相擁抱，然後又蹲下來在小Luca的臉上印上一個吻：「小Luca有沒有想我啊？」

 

兩歲多的小男孩一手抓著火車的模型，點了點頭，奶聲奶氣地回答，「有，Zach叔叔。」

 

Zach站起來，Katherine訝異地看著一同站起來的Chris。她看向Chris，臉上有著深思與好奇。「你朋友？」

 

「是的。」Zach微笑，走回Chris身旁執起對方的手，臉上有著笑容。

 

見狀，Katherine露出一抹笑容，心中的大石輕了些。將近一年的時間，Zach的情況一直是他與家人心中的牽掛，但眼前的男人頑固得可以，執拗地聽不進勸，如今總算雨過天青。

 

儘管這人的長相……

 

她對著Chris伸出手，笑容中滿是感激，「你好，我是Katherine Pine，你跟Zach一樣叫我Katie就好了。」

 

「Katie。」Chris巍巍顫顫地伸出手喚道，努力壓下喉頭的哽咽。「我是Jonathan Sandel，」他努力地微笑，「叫我Jonathan吧。」

 

「Jonathan。」Katherine回道。有短暫的一瞬，她疑惑於Chris的反應。

 

「跟我們一起坐一會吧？」Chris說，幾乎是熱切地：「我們這桌還有空位，外面太陽又很大，對Luca不好。」

 

Katherine看了一下Luca，對方的小臉果然因為豔陽而曬得紅撲撲的，她的視線轉向Zach，「不會太打擾嗎？你們應該在約會吧？」

 

Zach搖頭，Chris都不在意了，更何況是他，「不會，」他說。「我們確實很久沒有聊一聊了。」

 

他們坐下來，Chris則伸手喚來服務生，他的目光詢問地看向Katherine，即使答案他早已了然於心。「一杯冰檸檬汁，一杯冰可可。」Katherine說。

 

飲料很快就被送了上來，Zach則與Katherine交談著。Katherine開玩笑般地埋怨Zach許久沒有回去見見Robert和Gwynne，Zach則表示有空就會回去。

 

對於戀人的冷落，Chris毫不在意。他看著坐在他身邊玩著小火車的小男孩，眸中滿是溫柔，「嗨，你可以告訴我這是什麼嗎？」

 

「湯瑪士小火車。」Luca停下手上的動作，讓藍色的火車頭不再順著桌緣跑。

 

「除了這個，你都喜歡些什麼？」他問，迫切地想要瞭解這個與他緣分甚少的姪子。他參與了他的出生，卻來不及陪著他長大。那場車禍改變了一切。

 

小男孩放下手中的玩具，歪著頭想了想，「水族館！」他叫道。

 

「我小時候也喜歡水族館。」Chris說，臉上浮起懷念，還記得自己小時候被Robert帶去水族館的事。也許Pine家的男孩都喜歡水族館。

 

「還有蜥蜴！」獲得肯定，Luca更是興奮，繼續叫道。

 

那黏呼呼的生物讓Chris光是想想就瑟縮了一下，但他很快就反應過來，給予對方肯定，「誰不喜歡蜥蜴呢？」

 

Luca興奮地點頭，「對，牠們很可愛，」他揮舞著四肢，「而且牠們還會變色，像這樣！」他做了一個誰也看不懂的姿勢。

 

Chris幫他把放在桌子上的冰巧克力拉近桌緣，讓Luca可以輕易夠到，然後伸手拍了拍對方的腦袋。

 

Luca拿起那杯冰巧克力，咬著吸管吸了幾口，然後繼續跟著Chris分享他的興趣。

 

深秋午後的陽光照在Chris身上，讓他覺得整個人都暖暖的。他看著眼前的男孩，還有正交談著的Zach與Katie，覺得自己不能夠更加地幸福了。

 

此刻，他已經擁有所有他想要的。與他所深愛的人們在一起，度過悠閒的午後。這已經是他所能要求的，最大的幸福。


	17. Chapter 17

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach與Katie交談到一半，眼角的餘光瞄到互動融洽的一大一小，不禁放柔了臉上的神情。

 

他可以看見Katie眼中的不贊同，和隱約的擔憂，但他就是無法控制自己。

 

那一瞬間，他覺得Chris彷彿活了過來。就在這裡，與他在一起。

 

Chris，又是Chris。那個名字讓他的心隱隱作痛，然後他收緊自己的拳，指甲狠狠地紮進掌心，用尖銳的疼痛提醒自己。

 

不能想，Zach。他是Jonathan，不是任何人的替代品。

 

永遠也不會是。

 

※

 

Zach遛完Noah跟Skunk，回到Jonathan家裡。Jonathan正坐在餐桌前，苦惱地盯著電腦螢幕。

 

「怎麼了？」他走上前，吻了吻對方柔軟的髮絲，好奇地看向電腦螢幕。螢幕上顯示著Craigslist的頁面，Zach掃視了一下瀏覽器頂端的標籤，發現全是關於租屋的訊息。

 

「房東剛剛打電話來。」Jonathan點開其中一個介面，瀏覽著上面的訊息。「他找到買主了，月底前我必須搬出去。」

 

「為什麼你們的合約一次只簽一個月？」Zach好奇地問。他一直奇怪為什麼對方願意簽署這樣麻煩的合約。

 

「我喜歡這一區。」Jonathan心不在焉地回答，繼續看著頁面。

 

Zach拉開另外一張椅子，在Jonathan旁邊坐下。「Jo。」他喚道，吸引對方的注意。

 

「嗯？」Jonathan回應，視線仍在螢幕上。

 

「我在想......」Zach有些遲疑：「也許你可以搬過來？」

 

這句話總算吸引了Jonathan的注意，他側過頭，看著Zach。「我不確定這是一個好主意......」

 

他們都知道Zach的心病，而Jonathan至今還沒有去過Zach的家。

 

相比當初他一認識Chris就邀請對方到家中做客，他是多麼虧待眼前這個人。

 

「我那裡還有間客房。」Zach說，努力地想對Jonathan表現誠意 — 儘管他無法愛上對方，但至少可以當個稱職的男友。「你可以搬進去，直到你找到適合的房子。」

 

Jonathan看著他，臉上沒有任何的表情。「客房？」他問道。

 

「是。」Zach看著對方冷靜的臉，莫名地有些心慌。模糊中，他總覺得自己做錯了什麼。

 

他釋出善意，卻感覺到對方有些受傷。但搜腸刮肚，他仍想不通為什麼。

 

「你確定我搬進去不會給你造成任何麻煩嗎？」Jonathan問。

 

Zach放下懸著的心。「不會的。」他說。

 

「那好吧。」Jonathan說，露出一個笑容。

 

但不知道為什麼，Zach卻始終覺得那個笑容沒有到達眼底。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「嘿，Buddy。」Chris矮下身子，對著Noah跟Skunk打招呼。

 

兩隻黑狗站在那裡看著他，眸中有著警戒。Chris心一酸，難過地發現就連牠們都有所改變。

 

都說動物會像主人。Zach的改變，也連帶地改變了牠們，讓牠們變得敏感怕生。

 

「這是Jonathan。」Zach說，對著兩隻黑狗介紹他。「他接下來會跟我們住在一起。」

 

Zach轉過頭，對著Chris說出他早就知道的事。「這是Noah，」他指著Noah，然後又指向Skunk。「這是Skunk。」

 

Chris可以看見Noah眼中的戒備，但是出乎他意料地，下一刻，黑狗眸中的警戒散去，走了過來，友好地舔了舔他的手。

 

他摸了摸黑狗的頭，發現Noah放鬆下來，甚至開始搖著尾巴。牠用頭蹭著Chris，就像是過去跟Chris撒嬌時的動作。

 

Chris心領神會地揉了揉對方的脖子，換來黑狗舒服的嗚咽。

 

「他喜歡你，這太不可思議了。」Zach的聲音中有著吃驚：「Noah通常是比較怕生的那一個。」

 

Chris可以看見黑狗眼中的親暱。「也許我有動物緣吧。」他隨口說，順著Noah背部的毛。

 

「我先幫你把東西拿進去吧。」Zach說，提著手上的行李箱走向客房。

 

「你知道我是誰，對不對？」眼見男人走進房內，Chris悄聲問道。

 

Noah用鼻子頂了頂他，像是在問他為什麼這麼久沒有回家。

 

「你這麼快就認出我了，怎麼你的主人就這麼笨呢？」Chris喃喃地說。

 

Noah歪過頭，看著他。

 

Chris輕笑，摟住黑狗。「我回來了。」

 

※

 

Chris看著Zach的睡顏，有些奇怪。

 

他從來沒有睡過客房，一次也沒有。當年，他們還是朋友的時候，只要住在Zach家，一直都是跟著Zach一起睡主臥的。在一起後更不用說，客房連進都不曾進過一步。

 

現在，Zach讓他睡在客房。

 

他不明白為什麼。

 

他伸出手，想要觸摸男人的睡顏，卻又擔心驚擾了對方。

 

他很想告訴自己，Zach只是還沒有準備好。可是時間一天天的過去，他又不這麼確定了。

 

他不知道Zach當初愛上自己什麼。患得患失的愛情，讓他開始懷疑，覺得自己也許永遠也得不到這個男人。

 

是的，Zach的確對他很好。但是一相比較，Zach對Jonathan Sandel與對Chris Pine的態度是完全不同的。

 

他可以看見對方眼中的內疚。

 

你為什麼感到內疚，Zach？因為你無法愛我嗎？Chris在心中問著，環視著自己的新房間。

 

他說服著自己，Zach的退卻源自於他死去的戀人。但是在他心中的某個角落，他是擔心的。他害怕自己不夠好，害怕Zach只是愛上當初那個有天才名號的他。

 

除去了天才的名號，他不知道他還有什麼，有什麼值得眼前的男人愛上。

 

他很怕，怕自己終究是不夠好，怕男人永遠也不會接受真正的他。

 

伸出的手懸在半空中，又收了回來。Chris看著男人沉睡的側顏，垂下眼。

 

是不是因為我不夠好，所以無法讓你愛上我？

 

※

 

Chris接過自己的咖啡，在咖啡廳中找著位子。突然，一個女人的身影吸引了他的注意。

 

「Katie。」他驚喜地叫道，快步走到對方面前。

 

Katie抬起頭來，看見了Chris，眸中閃過驚訝。「Jonathan。」她說道：「真巧。」

 

「是啊，世界真小。」Chris說，指了指對方面前的空位，「介意我坐這裡嗎？」

 

「當然不。」Katie把自己面前的那杯檸檬水拉向自己。

 

「謝謝。」Chris坐下來。

 

Katie直勾勾地看著他，像是要看進他的靈魂深處那般專注。她的臉上有著些許的僵硬，Chris大概可以猜得出為什麼。跟死去弟弟未婚夫的現任男友一起坐在咖啡廳裡，是他也會覺得很奇怪。但是看在上帝的份上，他真的很想念他的家人。

 

好幾次，他都衝動地開車到家附近，想要就這樣上去敲門，告訴他們他還在，他沒有死。

 

但是，他的家人好不容易從他死亡的陰霾中走出來。遠遠地看著父母蒼老了許多的樣子，他捨不得打亂他們平靜的生活。

 

「真的好像......」Katie喃喃地低語。

 

Chris看著自己的姐姐，「像誰？」他忍不住問道，想要聽見對方肯定的答覆。他想知道，他親愛的家人，是不是能看得見他隱藏在身體之中的靈魂。

 

「Chris。」Katie說，疲倦地笑了笑，「他是我的弟弟，也是Zach的......」她猛然止住，「抱歉，我不是這個意思。我很肯定Zach跟你在一起是因為喜歡你，而不是因為你像Chris。」她解釋著，卻有種越描越黑的趨勢，「哎呀，我不是那個意思，我的意思是......」她擰眉，不知道到底要怎麼解釋，才不會讓對方誤會。

 

儘管有些不贊同Zach找了一個與Chris這樣神似的人，她仍然希望Zach能幸福。她可憐的弟弟無法與對方攜手人生路，但眼前的人仍然可以。

 

「我沒有炫耀的意思，」她停住那些自己也不知道在說些什麼的解釋，冷靜下來，認真的說：「但是你跟Chris真的很像。」

 

Chris沒有生氣，他知道Katie是好意，而不是故意挑撥。

 

「我知道。」他說。「而且我知道Chris的事情。」他補充道，希望那能讓對方感覺好些。

 

Katie神情放鬆下來。「那太好了，我還擔心你被蒙在鼓裡，那樣對你不公平。」她咬唇，「畢竟他們以前......感情很好。」

 

是的，Katie沒有說錯，那樣的確對所有人都不公平。

 

兩個人的世界，容不下第三個人。

 

如果他不是Chris，那麼，他亦可以預見這一段感情終將以悲劇結尾。

 

不管是對於在最幸福時離開的Chris Pine、無法忘卻前緣的Zachary Quinto，還是被當成替身的Jonathan Sandel，都是不公平的。

 

「妳擔心我是替代品，擔心Zach會虧待我。」他說：「為什麼？」

 

Katie偏著頭想了想，「我也不知道為什麼......」她擰眉，然後緊鎖的眉頭放鬆下來，露出一抹小小的笑容。「大概是因為你真的很像Chris。那天見到你，我還以為看到了Chris。」她有些不好意思地說：「女人總是愛胡思亂想，我甚至想過，如果有個人突然跑來跟我說，Chris沒有死，而是借著別人的身體回來了，我應該會二話不說就相信了。」

 

那天馬行空的念頭讓Chris心一緊。

 

「你知道，這種梗都要被電影拍爛了。」沒有注意到他的異常，Katie繼續說：「不過電影越常拍，不就越代表人們越是這麼希望的嗎？我們愛著的人沒有真正的死去，總有一天會回來。」

 

「所以......」Chris張口，語氣乾澀地問：「如果Chris換了一個身體回來，妳也會相信？」

 

Katie看著他，露出一抹笑。「應該會吧，」她說：「我跟Chris從小感情就很好，如果他可以說服我，那麼我會信的。」

 

Chris吞了口唾液，想要壓抑自己的激動。天知道他有多麼地想念自己的家人，多麼地努力才能克制自己不上前與他們相認。

 

如今，一個機會擺在他眼前。

 

他垂眸，看見Katie手腕上的錶。那隻款式老舊的手錶他很熟悉，因為那是他送Katie的大學畢業禮物。為了買這隻手錶，他整個寒假都在存錢。

 

「我以為妳說這隻錶修不好了。」他說，終究還是衝動地開了口。

 

「我找到了專門修這種機械錶的老師傅......」Katie反射性地回答，然後才半知半覺地瞇起眼：「等等，你怎麼知道這隻錶壞過。」

 

那一瞬間，Chris的腦海中閃過很多個藉口。這隻手錶款式很舊、他對手錶稍微有些研究。他可以想出成千上萬個理由，但對方剛才所說的話佔據著他的思緒。

 

Chris看著她。

 

你現在停止還來得及。腦海中的聲音尖叫著警告他。

 

他忽略那個聲音，渴慕地看著自己的姐姐，心臟劇烈地跳動。「我再也不想看到麵包了。」

 

那是沒頭沒腦的一句話，但是Katie呆住了。她的手摀住自己因為驚訝而微張的嘴。「你怎麼知道......」

 

她大學畢業的那一年，Chris在麵包店打了許久的工，存了許久的錢，買了這隻手錶給她。

 

給她手錶的時候，Chris就這樣告訴她。開玩笑地表示自己再也不想看到任何一塊麵包。

 

淚水湧上眼眶，Katie看著眼前的人，「這不可能......」她語無倫次：「這不可能是我想的那樣......」

 

Chris看著她。「媽回學校唸書的時候，沒有空照顧家裡，是妳來接我放學。」他說：「我會吵著想要吃霜淇淋，妳知道，就在學校對面那一家。妳會買兩隻，薄荷口味跟巧克力口味的，然後我們邊吃邊走回家。」

 

因為怕父母責罵兩人在餐前偷吃甜食，所以這件事情連他們的父母都不知道，是姐弟兩人之間的小祕密。Katie看著眼前仍稱得上是陌生人的男人，對方藍色的眸中有著她所熟悉的眼神。

 

「Chris…..？」她小聲地喊出那個名字，彷彿太過大聲就會打破這個魔法。

 

Chris點點頭。「是我，Katie。」他說。「是我。」

 

「我的天吶......」Katie驚呼，淚水開始不受控制地往下流。「到底都發生了些什麼......」

 

「那是個很長的故事。」Chris說。「但是我會解釋清楚的，我保證。」

 

「當然，當然。」Katie又哭又笑。她猛地站了起來，繞過桌子，然後抱住也跟著站了起來的Chris。Chris熱切地回抱著她，久未相逢的姐弟終於緊緊抱在一起。

 

「等等......所以Zach知道嗎？」她分開那個擁抱，扶著自己的腦袋。「噢，天吶！你們兩個，居然瞞了我這麼久！」

 

Chris舔了舔唇：「呃......Zach什麼都不知道。」

 

Katie呆住。「Zach不知道？」她不可置信地問。

 

Chris點點頭。

 

「為什麼？」Katie不理解地問道。「你沒有看到Zach多傷心嗎？」

 

「他不會信的。」Chris委屈地說：「又有誰會相信我呢？」

 

「我。」Katie脫口而出地說道。

 

「那是因為有些東西你不知道。」Chris說。「我和Zach之間情況比較複雜。」對於Zach，他有太多的事情需要考量。相較之下，親人相認要來得簡單得多。

 

相比起『頂級設計師Zacharry Quinto的未婚夫』，撇開Pine家的身份簡單得多。然而即使他不再被叫做Chris Pine，和親人之間的血緣和情感，也永遠不會斷絕。

 

「沒關係，我們有很多時間。」Katie微笑地看著自己失而復得的弟弟，重新到椅子上坐了下來。


	18. Chapter 18

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach回到家，發現燈開著。

 

他露出一抹微笑，在屋子裡尋找自己的男友。「Jo？Jo？你在哪？」

 

對方不在客廳，也不在廚房，更不在客房。他皺皺眉，覺得有些奇怪，在門口分明看到了對方的鞋子。

 

「我在這。」主臥的方向傳來聲音，Zach一愣，立刻走向自己的房間。

 

Jonathan彎著腰，正在換床單。他站在床邊，手上拿著一個枕頭 — Chris的枕頭。

 

他抬起頭，看見Zach，笑了起來。「我快好了。」他說，因為太大的床單跟棉被套而顯得有些狼狽。

 

「出去。」Zach的聲音降到冰點，他開口，努力壓抑著怒氣。

 

「但我還沒……」Jonathan嚇了一跳，他停下手邊的動作，不知所措地看著Zach，手上仍然抓著那顆枕頭。

 

「放下它，然後出去。」Zach冷冰冰地又重複了一次。

 

Jonathan放下那顆枕頭，然後乖乖地走了出去，他站在房門，看著Zach，眼中滿是擔心，「你還好嗎……」

 

Zach把門摔到他的臉上。

 

※

 

他是個混帳，他知道。

 

Zach坐在床上，看著被扔在一旁的枕頭。

 

Jonathan是好心，他知道。

 

偌大的床因為換到一半的床套而顯得淩亂，所有的東西都不在原本的位子，正如他支離破碎的人生。

 

但他真的沒有辦法。

 

有很長一段時間，他因為工作太忙，家裡的床套一向都是Chris換的，他看見好幾次。

 

回到家，Chris就站在那裡，有時搬著床墊，試圖把床套裝上去，有時甩著棉被，試圖讓它們待在該有的位子上。但更多時後，他只是坐在床沿，嘴角漾著笑容，看起來滿是幸福。

 

看到Jonathan站在他跟Chris的房間，做著Chris本來做的事，拿著屬於Chris的東西。

 

他沒有辦法不去恨，恨他所失去的，恨他本來擁有卻被殘忍奪走的。

 

Jonathan是無辜的，他知道。

 

Jonathan對他很好，他知道。

 

但他不是Chris。

 

※

 

Zach是在客房裡找到Jonathan的。

 

謝天謝地他沒有被自己氣走。

 

 _但他又能夠去哪呢？_ 心底一個小小的聲音說。 _他搬了進來，沒有自己的家可以回，且才到洛杉磯不久，沒有半個熟識的朋友。_

 

他壓下心中的罪惡感，把頭探進那道半掩的門。

 

Jonathan坐在床上，靠著立起的枕頭，正專心讀著腿上的書。

 

那低頭的角度，專心閱讀的樣子，跟滑落鼻樑的黑框眼鏡，在昏暗的燈光下看起來就跟Chris一模一樣。

 

那熟悉的畫面讓Zach的心刺痛起來。他警告自己，他是來跟Jonathan道歉的，不能再想著Chris。

 

「我可以進來嗎？」他說，聲音聽起來可憐兮兮的。

 

Chri……不，Jonathan抬起頭，露出一抹笑容。「當然。」他說。

 

Zach走到床邊，在床沿坐下，「剛剛，我很抱歉，我不是故意……」

 

「我沒有生氣。」Jonathan打斷他，「該道歉的是我，我不應該沒有得到你的允許就擅自進你的房間。」他笑起來，神態輕鬆。「我知道有很多人很在乎自己的隱私，」他調皮地眨眨眼。「我很高興你的房間不像藍鬍子的密室一樣，堆滿了前妻的屍體。」

 

那奇怪的比喻讓Zach也跟著笑了起來，想起Chris也常常引用奇怪的童話故事。而他自己也因為太過孤單的童年，讓他只能通過書中的故事來瞭解這個世界。

 

「你是好意。」Zach說：「是我的問題，我還沒有準備好……」他對上對方清澈的眸光，嚥了嚥口水，知道自己欠對方一個答案。

 

可是，他要怎麼說出口？

 

跟這人說他對Chris的愛有多麼地至死不渝？說他一直在他身上看見Chris的影子？

 

「你什麼都不需要說。」Jonathan將自己的手覆上Zach的手背，眸中有著理解。

 

Zach可以感覺到竄上鼻尖的酸意，和梗在喉頭的硬塊。他將對方拉進自己的懷中，緊緊地抱著對方清瘦的身體。「我很抱歉……」他語氣顫抖，感覺著男人安靜地待在自己的懷中，懼怕失去的感覺讓他渾身顫抖個不停。

 

他很害怕，怕自己終有一天會忘記Chris，背叛他們之間的諾言。他不想讓Chris離開，卻又抗拒不了Jonathan的撫慰。

 

他閉上眼，痛恨著無法給予對方解釋和承諾的自己。

 

滾燙的淚水滑落，在頰上畫出一道蜿蜒的淚痕。

 

「我很抱歉。」

 

※

 

「準備好告訴我發生什麼事情了嗎？」Karl再次在水池邊找到Zach。這次他坐在草地上，身體蜷縮。

 

「我搞砸了……」Zach說，閉上眼，等著對方的譏諷。

 

出乎意料地，比較年長的男人這次沒有諷刺他，只是沉默了很長一段時間，久到Zach以為對方不會回答，才又開口：「一年了，Zachary，你必須放下。」他嘆一口氣，「Chris已經不在了，你懲罰自己，他也不會回來。」

 

「可是我只要想到他只是輸在死了而已……」Zach臉色蒼白，語氣痛苦，時間沖刷並沒有帶走胸口的疼痛，只是讓那如黑洞般的痛楚不斷擴大，吞噬著一切的悲歡。「他只是輸在死了而已，我就忍不住恨我自己。如果那天我沒有再次失約，他或許根本不會死。」

 

「那不是你的錯，」Karl說：「太深的積雪，和打滑的貨車。那是一個意外，一個誰都不願意的意外。」

 

「我本來應該跟他在一起的！生一起，死一塊！」Zach冷笑，冰冷的語氣中滿是對自己的怨恨。「我拋棄了他，為了該死的工作。現在，我還他媽的愛上了別人。」褐色的眼睛對上黑色的，而他多麼想念那片恍若汪洋的湛藍。「你當年對我的評價是正確的，我就是個他媽的混蛋，自私自利。我讓他搬進來，結果只是讓他幫我整理家務和照顧狗。我讓他和我結婚，結果丟他一個人準備一切婚禮的細節。我讓他跟我一起走人生路，結果卻讓他孤單地走向死亡。我拋下他，一次又一次，就為了我自己。」他閉上眼，遮住眸中的冷然跟憤怒，宣佈：「我不值得得到幸福。他只剩下我了，若是連我也拋下他，他就真的不在了。」

 

「Zach！」Karl叫了Zach的名字，聲音嚴厲。他皺起眉，「你一直都是這樣想的？」

 

Zach抿唇，滿是倔強。「我不能讓Chris走。」

 

「不管你願不願意，Chris都已經不在了。」Karl嚴厲地說。「你不能守著一塊冰冷的墓碑過日子，你需要能夠跟你一起過日子的人。」

 

一個可以跟他一起過平淡生活，一起攜手老去的對象。

 

曾經，他很明確地知道自己的未來。他在天使之城找到了他的天使，然後又失去了他。

 

另外一個人的身影在黑暗中浮現，和他離開的天使這麼相似，卻又如此不同。

 

他們是完全不同的兩個個體，他愛著Chris，卻又不由自主地受到Jonathan的吸引。

 

這就是你所謂的至死不渝嗎？他問著自己。你承諾的一生一世，就如此膚淺？

 

「你必須要這麼做。」Karl告訴他。「Katie告訴過我那個叫做Jonathan的人的事，她對他評價很高。」

 

「她不怪我……？」Zach迷惘地問，還記得那日Katie沒有說出口的擔憂。

 

Karl嘆了口氣。「我們都希望你幸福。」他對上對方滿是迷惘與悲傷的眸子。「Katie告訴我，你在Jonathan旁邊很快樂，你是喜歡他的，對嗎？」

 

是的，Jonathan的陪伴很舒服。Jonathan可以讓他感到快樂，感覺到自己仍然活著。

 

但越是那樣，他越害怕。

 

他可以感覺到自己一步一步地淪陷，感覺到自己越來越習慣對方的陪伴。

 

他想起Chris的時間越來越少，他怕自己會忘了Chris。

 

看見他臉上的掙紮，Karl決定再推他一把。「告訴我，你可以想像你們的未來嗎？」

 

Zach閉上眼，想著那個未來。工作了一天的他打開家門，看見沙發上坐著一個人影。那人轉過來，對著他露出一抹燦爛的笑容。

 

暈黃的燈光下，那人不是Chris，而是Jonathan。

 

他回想著Chris的模樣，但是那張本該熟悉的臉卻越來越模糊，到最後，他只能看見Jonathan的臉。

 

Zach的心猛然收縮，絕望地發現，不管他願不願意承認，他都愛上了Jonathan。

 

「可是，如果我只是在他身上找Chris的影子怎麼辦？」Zach問道，聲音中滿是苦楚。「他跟Chris這麼像，有著相似的外表，和幾乎一樣的生活習慣和喜好。有時候我覺得，Chris感覺好像回來了一樣。在他身邊，就好像把Chris還給了我。讓他回到我的身邊。」他抬起頭，對上Chris曾經最好地朋友的雙眼，巧克力色的眸中有著恐懼。「如果我愛的不是他，而是他身上Chris的影子呢？我已經辜負了一個Chris，不能再毀了另外一個Jonathan。」

 

他總是在Jonathan身上看見Chris，他無法肯定自己究竟是愛上了誰。

 

是死去的Chris，還是活著的Jonathan？

 

「你會這樣想，說明你已經愛上他了。」Karl說，聲音滿是柔和。「Zachary，你沒有辜負Chris。和你在一起，他很幸福。為你做那些事，他曾經表現過不願意嗎？我們都會有忙碌的時候，你不可以因為那些時候而責備自己。當時，你的事業剛剛起步，你是為了你們的未來而努力。Chris知道的，也從來沒有怪過你。他拒絕Zoe，也不讓我陪，因為他也在為了你們的未來而努力。他想成為那個能夠給你後盾的人，不只是你想守護他，他也想守護你。」他看著眼前受傷的靈魂：「他告訴你的最後一句話是什麼？」

 

那句話讓Zach一股酸意湧上鼻尖，Chris在留言中所留下的最後一句話是如此地甜蜜又心痛。「他說他愛我。」他顫抖著說，淚水一滴滴滑落。「Chris愛我。」

 

「所以他若看到你現在的樣子，會很難過的。」Karl說，「他是那種在路邊看到流浪狗都會想撿回家養的人，那種在電視上看到災難都會替那些人哭泣祈禱的人。陌生的人尚且如此，他又怎麼會捨得你這個他愛著的人，這樣地不快樂？」

 

他知道Chris不會責怪他，他還記得對方在那美麗的幻境中對著他說再見的樣子。他美麗的戀人是如此地溫暖，如此地善解人意。

 

有時，他甚至會忍不住地想，也許就是因為對方太過良善，不適合這滿是泥沼的世界，所以上天才會這麼早就將他帶走。

 

Zach的視線落在遠方，沒有焦距的眸中映著死去戀人模糊的身影。

 

金髮藍眼的天使對著他微笑，眨了眨明媚的藍眼，無聲開口：

 

『Zach，你要幸福。』

 

他並沒有真的聽到對方的聲音，但是他可以感覺到那份溫暖，隨著那句飄渺的語句落在心中，給了他重量。

 

他冷靜下來，不願意讓他的天使失望。

 

是的，他會幸福。儘管失去了他的天使，失去了他的Chris，他仍會努力地讓自己快樂，讓自己在那『再見』之日，驕傲地告訴Chris，他沒有讓他失望。

 

「真是奇怪。」Zach說，抹了抹自己臉上未乾的淚痕。「你總是能知道我在這裡。」

 

「他們給我換了辦公室，我的房間能看到這裡。」Karl撇了撇嘴，「麻煩死了。」

 

Zach微笑，沒有戳破男人彆扭的謊言。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「從此以後，王子跟公主幸福快樂的生活在一起，直到永遠。」

 

Chris闔上故事書，摸了摸躺在床上的男孩的頭。「故事說完了，你該睡了，寶貝。」

 

Luca努力地撐著自己沉重的眼皮。

 

「你真好。」他含糊不清地說：「我也想有個像你一樣的叔叔。」

 

Chris的心一震，他壓下胸腔裡的不適，開口，「Zach叔叔不好嗎？」

 

Luca想了想，他的辭彙量太少，沒有辦法準確形容自己的感受。「Zach叔叔很好，但是他不開心，有時候看起來很可怕。」然後他看著Chris：「你不一樣，你不可怕。」

 

「媽媽說我有一個叔叔，可是他死掉了。」他歪著頭。「什麼是死掉？」

 

「死掉就是……去了很遠的地方，不會回來了。」Chris選擇著用詞。

 

「為什麼？他不喜歡我們嗎？他為什麼不肯回來？」小小的男孩困惑地問。

 

「那不是他可以選的。他很愛你們，但是天上太遠了，他沒有辦法回來。」

 

「媽媽說坐飛機能飛到天上……」小小的男孩說：「……我們可以坐飛機去找他嗎？」

 

Chris愛憐地撫摸著對方柔嫩的臉蛋。「那是個比飛機可以飛到的，還要更高更遠的地方。」

 

「叔叔不乖，不回家。」再也抵不住睡意，Luca閉上眼，喃喃地抱怨。

 

Chris微笑，「是啊，叔叔不乖。」他拍拍小男孩，幫對方把被子拉好。「快睡吧，寶貝。」

 

他輕輕拍著男孩的手臂，哼著那首兒時母親常給他哼的搖籃曲，一直到男孩入睡。

 

直到床上的男孩傳來規律的呼吸聲，他才停下哼唱，在男孩的額際印上一個吻。「晚安，寶貝。」他悄聲說，然後站起來。

 

Chris轉過身，看見Zach站在門邊，神情溫柔。他嚇了一大跳，「我沒有看到你。」他說，話語間有著心虛，但Zach沒有聽出來。「跟John通完電話了？」

 

Zach點點頭，笑著走上前，在他的唇上印上一個吻。「謝謝你替我照顧Luca，我知道這對你來說不好受，他畢竟是Chris的……」

 

他有些歉疚，因為Katie臨時有急事，所以委託他幫忙。偏偏他今天又忙得脫不開身，讓照顧Luca的事全落到了Jonathan頭上。

 

Chris伸出指頭壓在他的唇上，阻止了Zach的話。「噓，噓，我不介意的。」他說，壓下喉頭的硬塊，強迫自己扯出一個微笑：「我喜歡孩子，何況Luca很可愛。」

 

「也許以後，我們也可以有個孩子。」Zach攬上Chris的腰，笑著說。

 

那是Zach第一次對Jonathan說這句話，好像他們有未來，他們會在一起很久。

 

Chris將自己的臉貼上男人的胸膛，感覺著對方的心在胸腔中規律地跳動。「是啊。」他說。「也許有一天我們也會有孩子。」


	19. Chapter 19

—洛杉磯—

 

當Jonathan告訴他要帶他去見一對前陣子認識，想要將他收為乾兒子的夫妻時，Zach怎麼也沒有想到那對夫妻會是Chris的父母。

 

他眨眨眼，嘗試著消化這件事。

 

一開始，他當然替對方感到開心。Jonathan的父母幾年前便已經過世，Jonathan的生活中若能有更多關心他的人，那自然是好的。

 

Jonathan在洛杉磯有越多牽絆，他就越有可能選擇留下來。

 

自從接受了自己愛上Jonathan這件事後，心底的某個角落，他一直擔心Jonathan有一天會選擇離開洛杉磯，就像當初他選擇離開西雅圖一樣。

 

他至今不知道為什麼Jonathan會離開西雅圖。Jonathan與Zoey的感情真的很好，他可以看得出來。但是那顯然不夠，不然Jonathan也不會在這裡了。

 

直到Jonathan帶著他到Chris的父母家，直到來開門的人是Gwynne。

 

「為什麼？」Zach不解地問，他此刻正在廚房裡與Gwynne一起準備著晚餐。

 

「我覺得我們很有緣。」Gwynne微笑地說，將手中的青椒切片。

 

Zach洗完手中的紅椒，將它放在切菜板旁邊，然後開始將Gwynne切好的青椒在烤盤上擺好。他不解地看著Chris的母親，不明白對方為什麼這麼做。「為什麼？」他困惑地問。

 

「你不覺得他們很像嗎？」Gwynne看向客廳裡正與Robert交談的Jonathan，「Chris跟Jonathan。看著他，感覺就好像Chris回來了一樣。」

 

不知道為什麼，Zach突然感到有些生氣。他可以理解對方的想法，理解兩名老人白髮人送黑髮人的悲傷，但那樣對Jonathan不公平。「Jo不是Chris的替代品。」他擰著眉說。

 

「我沒有說他是Chris的替代品，我只是說他們很像。」Gwynne靜靜地說。

 

理智上，Zach知道不應該對Gwynne發脾氣。Gwynne並不知道Jonathan跟他最開始的協議，不知道他們一開始只是因為寂寞而在一起。他知道在Gwynne眼中，Chris過世不到一年便投入新戀情的自己看起來有多麼的薄情寡義。此刻與對方爭論這些，替Jonathan出頭，只會更讓Gwynne對他觀感不佳。

 

Chris是那麼注重家庭的一個人。而Zach此刻在Chris的老家，為了另一個人與Chris的母親吵架，Chris知道以後，該有多麼難過。

 

可是，他就是沒有辦法忍受這個念頭，沒有辦法接受Jonathan的存在被全然抹煞，變成Chris替代品的念頭。

 

那樣子，不只對Jonathan不公平，對Chris也是。

 

沒有人，該成為另外一個人的影子。每一個人都有其存在的價值。

 

但是，真要說起來，不如說他最氣的就是自己。

 

他才是那個總是在Jonathan身上看見Chris影子的人，那個明明無法回報相同的情感，卻又自私地不肯放手的那個人。

 

「Jo不是Chris。」他又重複了一次。

 

「他是我的兒子。」Gwynne說。

 

Zach無法反駁，因為Jonathan在不久前已經正式地成為Pine家的養子。

 

※

 

「Jo！Jo？」Zach看了眼Jonathan響個不停的手機，叫了幾聲都沒有得到回應。

 

他思索了一下，接起電話。電話一接通，他還來不及開口，電話那端的女聲劈頭就叫道：「Chris。」

 

那熟悉的名字讓Zach心一震。

 

他狐疑地把手機拿開，看見手上拿的確實是Jonathan的手機，螢幕上顯示著一名女性的照片。

 

是Zoey。

 

「這裡是Jonathan的電話，」他說，因為並不知道對方知不知道自己，所以保守地說：「他現在抽不開身，有什麼是我能幫妳轉答的嗎？」

 

電話那頭的女性倒抽了一口氣。「啊。」她驚呼：「是的，請幫我轉給Jonathan Sandel。」

 

「妳等等。」Zach說，拿著手機走出房間。

 

「Jo。」Zach走進客廳，再次叫了叫沙發上專心打著電腦的人。

 

對方沒有絲毫反應。

 

「嘿，Jo，」他走上前，拍了拍對方的肩膀，「我在叫你。」

 

Jonathan扭過頭來，看起來有些被嚇到。「我沒有聽到。」他說。

 

「你太專心了。」Zach笑道，把手機遞給對方。「電話。」

 

Jonathan接過電話，一看清楚上面的名字，整個人都柔和了下來。他放鬆了臉部緊繃的神情，嘴角掛上一抹淺淺的笑容。「嗨，Zo，好久沒聽到妳的聲音了。」

 

Zach發現自己在忌妒。

 

他們的感情已經趨於穩定，但是Jonathan在他面前仍然無法露出這樣輕鬆的笑容。

 

事實上，就連在Pine家人面前，Jonathan看起來都比在他身邊要輕鬆愉快得多。

 

Zoey跟Jonathan已經認識多年，他還可以告訴自己儘管無法參與Jonathan的過去，但是他仍可以參與對方的未來。他們還有很長的時間，他會在對方的心底添加更多的重量，直到有一天超過Zoey。

 

可是，當Jonathan在才認識不久的Pine家人面前也表現出那樣輕鬆的姿態時，他就真的有點兒不是滋味了。

 

不知道他的心思已經轉了好幾輪，Jonathan一手拿著手機，專心聆聽著Zoey說話，一手仍在鍵盤上敲敲打打。

 

然後，突然間，他的動作停了下來，皺起了眉。

 

「是，我知道。」他說，「什麼時候？」

 

電話那頭的人回了些什麼。

 

Jonathan微微地歪著頭，Zach知道那是對方在思考時的模樣。過了幾秒，那思考的表情不見了，Jonathan又開始敲起鍵盤。「不，當然沒問題，我會在那裡的，我保證。」他說：「我晚點訂好了機票告訴妳。」

 

停頓了幾秒，然後另外一抹寵溺的笑容在Jonathan的嘴角綻放：「那就這麼說定了，到時候見。」

 

Zach在對方掛掉電話後走上前，隔著沙發從背後摟住對方。「Zoey找你做什麼？」他問，注意到自己聲音中的酸味。

 

Jonathan偏過頭，讓Zach的臉頰能靠在自己臉上。「我……這個週末要去一趟西雅圖。」他遲疑了一下，然後繼續說：「有一場喪禮要參加。」

 

Zach皺起眉，「你的朋友？」

 

「不，不是那樣的。」Jonathan說：「我跟他算不上挺熟，但是Zoey……」他再次停頓，「……Zoey需要我，而我在來這裡以前答應過她只要她需要我，我就一定會到她身邊。」

 

Zach克制著自己的表情，讓自己的臉色不要太難看。Jonathan跟他保證過他跟Zoey之間僅是像家人那般相互關心著彼此，他也相信對方。

 

某部分的他是感激Zoey的。在他之前，有很長一段時間，是Zoey陪著Jonathan走過了那些難熬的日子。但是另外一部分，他真的很難控制自己不吃醋。小小的忌妒著對方在Jonathan心中的重量遠遠高於自己。

 

他收緊自己的懷抱，在對方的頰上印上了一個吻，莫名地有些擔心。

 

Jonathan要回去西雅圖一趟。他回去以後，會不會突然發現西雅圖比洛杉磯要好得多，就決定不回來了？

 

他在西雅圖活了將近三十年，那裡有許許多多的親友與回憶。在Jonathan的心上洛杉磯不過是幾個月的重量，Zach擔心，自己會留不住這個人。

 

「Jo，」他擁著對方，「我們睡主臥好不好？」

 

Jonathan猛地抬起頭，「真的？」他驚訝地問。

 

Zach點點頭，「客房的床太小了。」

 

「我以為……」Jonathan扯著笑容，但Zach覺得對方聽起來像是要哭了。「我以為你喜歡小一點的床，這樣我們可以湊的近一些。」

 

「就算是在大床上，我也會抱著你睡的。」Zach啄了啄對方的唇，笑著說。「我們搬回主臥去，嗯？」

 

Jonathan點點頭，而Zach可以看見對方眸中閃爍著的喜悅與感動，「好。」他說。

 

Zach微笑起來，覺得自己總算是做對了一個決定。

 

也許西雅圖對Jonathan來說仍然很重要，但他會努力，讓對方有更多留在洛杉磯的理由。

 

更多，留在他身邊的理由。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—西雅圖—

 

穿著黑色西裝的Chris逐一將桌上的蠟燭點起，然後甩滅手中的火柴。

 

同樣穿著黑色套裝的Zoey將手中的酒杯遞給Chris，然後看著後院中的桌子。

 

桌上鋪著白色的桌巾，擺滿開得絢麗的花束，和搖曳著火光的蠟燭。

 

桌子的中央，擺著一個男人的照片。男人坐在沙發上，背對著窗，柔和的光線讓他的輪廓盈滿溫柔。儘管那雙望向鏡頭的藍眸毫無焦距，但男人臉上噙著的微笑，仍是讓他整個人都鮮活了起來。

 

Chris接過Zoey遞過來的酒杯，一起看向那個桌子。

 

此刻後院中只有他們兩人，但是對於他們來說，這跟他們所參加過的任何一個喪禮都要莊重。

 

「你先說吧。」Zoey說，臉上的神色滿是悲傷。

 

Chris看著照片中的男人，那個真正的Jonathan Sandel微笑地看著他。

 

「今天我們在這裡，是為了參加Jonathan Sadel的喪禮。」他說。

 

這是Zoey的點子，但他很支持。

 

去年的這個時候，Jonathan Sandel離開了，卻沒有人發現。他竊取了這個男人的身體，以這男人的身份活了下來。

 

真正的Jonathan Sandel從來沒有過一場真正的喪禮。整個世界，只有兩個人知道他已經死了。

 

而他所能做的，是至少在今日，補給對方一個遲來的送別。

 

「我並沒有機會真的認識你，但我可以從你留下來的東西中看見那個溫柔的人。」他伸出一隻手，攬住Zoey的肩頭，「依據承諾，我會好好地照顧Zoey，會盡我所能地確保她過得好，並且隨時隨地都會有人關心。」他頓了頓，「當她需要我的時候，我永遠都會在，就像你永遠都會在她身邊支持著她一樣。」

 

Chris看著照片中男人溫柔的笑容，「謝謝你。」他真摯地說：「謝謝你給了我第二次機會，讓我能夠不留遺憾。」

 

「John……」待Chris說完，Zoey臉上早已滿是淚痕，她靠著Chris，手中緊緊地握著酒杯。「我很好，我現在很多事情都會自己做了。」她說。「你不要擔心我，Chris很照顧我。」

 

Chris攬著女人，無聲地給予對方支持。

 

Zoey咬著唇，努力地讓自己說完。「所以……所以你可以安心了，我會好好的。」再也忍不住，她啜泣出聲：「再見，John，再見。」

 

說完，她轉過身，揪著Chris的衣角，在Chris的懷中哭得泣不成聲。

 

Chris抱住那個因為哭泣得太過厲害而不斷顫抖的女人，彷彿看見照片中的男人露出了更溫柔的笑容。

 

再見，Jonathan。他舉起酒杯，對著男人無聲地道。再見。


	20. Chapter 20

—洛杉磯—

 

為什麼Zoey會對著Jo叫Chris？

 

Zach停下畫圖的動作，手中的數位筆在繪圖板上無意識地敲了敲。電腦螢幕上，鼠標在網格底的圖檔上點出雜亂的黑點。

 

Jonathan回西雅圖去了，說是要參加一名對於Zoey而言很重要的人的喪禮。但究竟是誰，Jonathan支支吾吾地說不明白。

 

而且，他莫名地介意Zoey對著Jonathan叫Chris這件事。

 

他知道Zoey一向都叫Jonathan為John，Jonathan跟他提過。John跟Chris的發音差別如此之大，他不可能會聽錯，但是他想不明白為什麼。

 

Zach嘆了口氣，拉開辦公桌的抽屜。抽屜中躺著一個相框，而Chris在那小小的相框中對著他展露著幸福地笑容。

 

自從意識到自己早在不知道的時候便愛上了Jonathan後，他便把原本放在辦公桌上的照片收了起來。對此，Zoe跟John自然是大力地支持。

 

他們這樣說，他還可以理解。他們跟Chris認識的時間不長，為了他考量，當然會希望他可以放下Chris。

 

但當Chris的家人還有Karl也勸他放下時，不得不說，他非常驚訝。

 

Karl他還可以勉強理解，因為儘管對方脾氣不太好，考慮事情卻總是很清晰。Karl告訴他，與Jonathan在一起，並不代表就是放棄了Chris。Chris已經是他的一部分，會永遠地活在他的心底。

 

那可以說服他，但是Chris的家人對於Jonathan卻友善得有些過分了。

 

Zach瞇起眼思索著。就算是因為喪子之痛急需撫慰，但一般父母有可能會這麼快就能完全接受另外一個陌生的人嗎？

 

Robert與Gwynne對待Jonathan的反應，看起來不像是傷心的父母對新認的養子，反而更像是……真正的家人。

 

對，就是這個字。

 

家人。

 

儘管沒有實際看過Chris與家人的互動，但他仍然可以從Katie與父母交流中窺探一二。Robert和Gwynne對於Jonathan，和對於Katie，是完全一模一樣的，簡直就像是Jonathan在Pine家人心中完全取代了Chris的身分一樣。

 

「我不懂……」Zach的指腹摩娑著照片上Chris無憂無慮的笑容，指尖卻只感到一片冰涼。

 

覆在照片上的玻璃隔開了時空，隔開了生死，隔開了Chris燦爛的笑容和Zach的悲傷與困惑。

 

他覺得自己好像是患了精神病的瘋子，只有他堅持認為Chris不在了，而全世界的人都在他的耳邊叫喊著，告訴他究竟錯得有多麼離譜。

 

Zach把相框放回抽屜裡，闔起它，像是把Chris重新放回了心中隱蔽的角落。

 

但他知道不是。不管他有多麼希望Jonathan就是Chris，那也是不可能的。

 

Chris的生命主題曲已經告歇，而Jonathan的才剛要開始新的篇章。

 

Jonathan不是Chris。

 

※

 

「你打算什麼時後要告訴Zach？」

 

因為Jonathan今天從西雅圖回來，Zach特地提前回家，想要給對方一個驚喜。

 

一打開門，卻聽到Katie的聲音從開了擴音的電話傳來。

 

聽見自己的名字，Zach下意識地放輕了動作，側耳聽著從房間中傳來的微弱交談聲。

 

「我沒有打算要告訴他。」Jonathan回答，伴隨著拉開行李箱的拉鍊聲。

 

「Chris，我知道你的擔憂，但是你有沒有想過，也許Zach會相信你？」Katie說，「就像我和爸媽一樣。」

 

「你們是我的家人。」Jonathan說，語氣是疲倦的。「Zach……Zach不一樣。」

 

連Katie也叫Jonathan做Chris，而顯然Jonathan也有事情瞞著自己。Zach不知道究竟哪件事更讓他驚訝。

 

他擰起眉，隱約覺得自己彷彿正觸及著什麼會震驚他的重大真相。

 

「Zach這麼愛你，他會相信的。」Katie繼續說。「你沒有看到他在醫院裡的樣子，我真的以為他會就那樣瘋掉。」

 

「但是，我可以說什麼呢？」Jonathan苦澀地問：「說我就是Chris？說我沒有死，而是藉著另外一個人的身體回來了？」

 

Katie安靜下來。她當然知道這一切有多麼的詭異。「但是他很愛你……」她掙扎地說。

 

「我不知道怎麼說……」Jonathan說：「妳還記得Jenny的事嗎？我不明白Zach喜歡我什麼，要是他喜歡的是當初那個還是天才的我……」

 

「Chris，」Katie再次嘆息，「Zach不是Jenny。」

 

「我知道。」Jonathan說。「他們是不一樣的。」

 

「所以給他一個機會，好嗎？」Katie遊說他：「你換了一個樣子回來，而他還是愛上你了。」Katie頓了頓：「媽說他那天甚至很嚴肅地告訴她Jonathan不是任何人的替代品。」

 

Jonathan沉默了許久，然後乾澀地開口：「他真的這麼說？」

 

「對。」Katie肯定地回答。「他是真的愛你。即使在經歷失去你的疼痛之後，他還是愛上了你。」

 

Jonathan再次安靜下來。

 

「再讓我想想吧……」他最終說道。「我不覺得我可以再承受一次Jenny的事件重演。」

 

※

 

在沒有驚動Jonathan的情況下，Zach躡手躡腳地回到自己的車子上。直到把車子駛離了幾條街區之外，他才在路邊停下來。

 

午後的街區是安靜的，但Zach可以聽到自己劇烈如雷的心跳聲。

 

剛才的那一場對話不到五分鐘，但卻讓他的人生有了翻天覆地的變化。

 

他捏了一下自己的手背，尖銳的疼痛讓他嘶了一聲。

 

不是在作夢。

 

所以，他剛才聽到的全都是真的？

 

Chris沒有死，而Jonathan就是Chris？

 

Zach緊緊地揪著方向盤，力道大到指節泛白，整個人都在發抖。

 

不，這是不可能的。他告訴自己，試圖讓自己理智一些。這是一個科學的時代，而臨床上從來沒有借屍還魂的例子。

 

但是，就算真的有，又有誰會蠢到讓自己被科學家研究？另外一個聲音這樣反駁。那是Chris啊！是他最心愛的、最寶貝的Chris啊！

 

如果可以，如果真的可以，他願意拿所有去交換Chris回來，願意盡全力讓Chris回到自己的身邊。

 

然後，他意識到自己哭了。

 

淚水像是有著自己意志一樣滑落眼眶，他的心劇烈跳動，但Zach卻不知道自己現在究竟是什麼感覺。

 

驚訝、難過、快樂、恐懼……

 

不同的情緒揉合在一起，Zach顫抖著，淚水流個不停。

 

可能嗎？Jonathan真的是Chris？

 

如果這是真的，那麼所有的一切都有了解答。

 

為什麼Zoey叫Jonathan為Chris，為什麼Chris的家人這麼容易就接受了Jonathan，為什麼Jonathan對自己的名字不太有反應，為什麼Jonathan有著和Chris一樣的小習慣，為什麼Jonathan總是讓他想起Chris。

 

為什麼，他原本以為自己的愛情全部給了Chris，此生再也無法愛上任何人，卻還是愛上了Jonathan。

 

他想要相信，相信自己聽到的一切都是真的，相信Chris沒有離開。

 

Zach止住淚水，試圖冷靜下來。

 

Chris說他無法再次承受Jenny的事件重演，誰是Jenny？

 

他克服了萬難回到了自己的身邊，是什麼阻撓了他對自己坦承一切？

 

想，快想，Zachary Quinto，誰可以幫得上你？

 

他不能直接去問Chris，Chris不會承認；他也不能直接去問Pine家人，這樣風險太大。

 

對了！Karl！

 

Karl不認識Jonathan，但是跟Chris卻相識已久，Karl一定知道當初發生了些什麼！

 

Zach深呼吸了幾次，直到感覺自己稍微冷靜了些，抖得不那麼厲害後，才又發動了車子，打了左轉向燈將車子駛上馬路。

 

自失去Chris以來的第一次，他從沒有如此確定接下來的方向。

 

他會去到大學，找到Karl，問清楚他們中間的阻礙，然後解決它們。

 

他會找到通往幸福的道路。

 

※

 

當Karl再次在水池邊看見Zach時，他忍不住小小嘆了一口氣。這些年輕人為什麼就是這麼地不省心呢？一開始是Chris，現在是Zach。

 

但是出乎他意料地，Zach看起來有些不一樣了。他身上陰鬱的氣息散去了許多，有什麼東西又回到了他的臉上。

 

「告訴我關於Chris的事。」Zach沒頭沒腦地說，但語氣卻很堅定。「我要知道Chris到底發生了什麼，讓他這麼沒自信。」

 

「Chris沒有告訴你嗎？」Karl奇怪地問。

 

「告訴我什麼？」Zach反問。

 

「他明明告訴過我他會跟你談談。」Karl奇怪地低語。

 

「他什麼時後告訴你的？」意識到不對勁，Zach追問。

 

「就在你跟他求婚的那天晚上，他到我家跟我說的。」Karl說。

 

Zach皺起眉頭：「他那天一整天都跟我在一起，我們整個週末都沒有出門。」

 

「那時候已經是淩晨了。」Karl說。「我猜你睡著了。」

 

Zach看著黑髮的男人，要求：「我想知道真相(Tell me everything)。」

 

「這是Chris的隱私，我本來不應該說的……」Karl嘆了口氣，「不過他已經不在了，我猜活著的人總是比離開的重要。」他在水池的欄杆上坐下，然後拍了拍旁邊的空位。「坐下來，那是一個很長的故事。」

 

Zach在Karl旁邊坐下。

 

「Chris以前的樣子你是知道的。」Karl吸了口氣，說。

 

想起最開始Chris的那副拙樣，Zach輕笑，放柔目光。「當然，那實在很難忘。」

 

「Chris唸書的那陣子更糟。」Karl嚴肅地說：「因為跳級的關係，他一直比周圍的人年紀要小，同學不是嫌他年紀太小，就是視他為競爭對手，所以他的人際關係一直很不好。

 

學術的世界是殘酷的，不是朋友，就是敵人。Chris進大學的年紀太小，根本沒有人願意跟他做朋友。你知道對於一個十二歲的孩子來講，那會是什麼樣子的世界嗎？」

 

聽著Karl的話，Zach可以想像，當年那個小小的Chris，孤單地站在校園裡的樣子。

 

「他實在不怎麼會搭配衣服，再配上那厚得跟酒瓶瓶底一樣的眼鏡，跟滿臉的青春痘，你可以預見他在學校受到怎麼樣的排擠。」

 

Zach知道。

 

作為服裝設計師，他不會不曉得有些人會怎麼樣仗勢著好看的外表而排擠別人。

 

「你知道我是怎麼認識他的嗎？我本來跟他一個英文課，一直沒有交集。有一天我上課的時候，看到兩個人圍著他，」Karl說，「有兩個人強迫Chris給他們寫作業，Chris不肯，被打到趴在地上站不起來，我經過的時候，他整個臉是腫的，還幾乎斷了一條腿。」

 

他不知道。Zach喉頭一緊。Chris只輕描淡寫地提過Karl從兩個人手中救了他，並沒有提過當時情況是這麼地嚴重。

 

「他在醫院躺了三天才被獲准回家。」

 

瘦小的Chris孤零零躺在病床上的虛弱模樣讓Zach心中一疼。Karl繼續說道：「所以當學校最受歡迎的女孩主動跟Chris約會的時候，他簡直高興得不得了。」

 

Zach看著Karl的臉，突然醒悟過來。「Chris愛上她了？」他苦澀地問。

 

Karl點點頭，撇了撇嘴：「我永遠記得那女人的名字，Jenny，那個邪惡的女人只是想要利用他。Chris幫過幾次，但當Chris拒絕繼續之後，Jenny狠狠地羞辱了他。」黑色的眼睛直勾勾地看著Zach巧克力色的雙眸。「Chris不相信你真的喜歡他。」Karl說：「那是因為那個賤貨狠狠地傷了他的心，他覺得自己不好看，也不聰明，所有在他身旁的人不過是可憐他，或者純粹把他當弟弟在疼，而不是平等對待。」

 

Zach的左手驀然收緊。

 

該死的，他想把那賤貨找出來，狠狠地打一頓，最好能讓她再也沒有資本去嫌棄別人的外表。

 

最重要的是，她不只傷透了Chris的心，還間接讓Chris不肯接受自己，讓他們走了這麼多的冤枉路。

 

簡直罪大惡極。

 

「他很沒有自信。」Karl說。

 

Zach想起來了，Chris很介意自己太過茂盛的毛髮，常常用『巨大的頭髮 (big hair)』來形容自己，他甚至聽過Chris說自己的鬍子是『黏在下巴的動物 (animal on the chin)』。

 

「外表不重要。」他說，對著Karl保證。「我不在乎外表，他就是……他。」

 

Karl露出一個笑容，「我知道你不在乎外表，我相信Chris也知道，他只是需要時間。」

 

男人的語氣轉為悲傷，Zach知道為什麼。

 

Karl還不知道Jonathan的事，Karl以為Chris沒有時間，沒有機會。

 

「我想我知道了我所需要的一切。」Zach說，然後站了起來。

 

Karl困惑地看著他：「你還沒有告訴我你怎麼會突然想要知道這些。」

 

「現在我沒有辦法告訴你為什麼。」Zach說，看向這個一直真心關心著Chris的男人，疼痛地意識到他的戀人到底被迫捨棄了些什麼。「但是我跟你保證，我一定會給你一個答案。」

 

「你今天到底怎麼了？」Karl奇怪地看著他，「你看起來……」他搜索著用詞：「不一樣。」

 

「我只是突然意識到了某件我早就應該注意到，卻一直忽略的事情。」Zach微笑。「但沒有關係，錯誤仍然來得及修正。」他對著Karl伸出手，真摯地望進男人深色的眼中。「謝謝你，在我還沒有認識Chris時照顧他。」

 

「沒頭沒腦的說什麼。」Karl低吼，卻還是伸出手粗魯地回握了一下。

 

「我先走了。」Zach說。「有些事情我急著去處理。」

 

「快去吧！」Karl隨意地揮了揮手，衝著快步走向停車場的Zach喊：「沒事別再動不動就來這裡發呆了！」

 

※

 

Zach回到家 — 是的，他又開始用這個字了。這裡的確是家，是他跟Chris的家 — 劇烈的心跳逐漸趨於平靜。

 

越接近真相，他反而越冷靜，越不著急。

 

他是冷靜的，儘管帶著些許地恐懼。不是害怕的那種，而是更近似於久未歸家的遊子，近鄉情怯的那種心情。

 

一年半來的時間都等過去了，他不急於這一時半刻。上天給了他跟Chris第二次的機會，給了他們更多的時間。

 

他鼓起勇氣，打開家門。

 

這一次，他會珍惜，再不放手。

 

屋內靜悄悄的，沒有什麼聲音。

 

Zach知道Chris沒有出門，Noah跟Skunk也還在。他可以看見Chris的鑰匙，還有Noah跟Skunk散步時用的狗鍊，被整齊地放在門邊。

 

他悄悄地走向臥房，輕輕推開了半掩的門。

 

因為幾天的忙碌，剛剛從西雅圖回來的Chris正躺在床上睡得很熟。Noah溫馴地趴在對方的腳邊，而Skunk則趴在地上打著呼嚕。

 

這麼像……

 

Zach看著眼前靜謐的一幕，不明白過去的自己究竟是多麼盲目，才會沒有發現他所愛的人其實一直都沒有離開。

 

眼前的畫面跟他從紐約回來的那個早上所看到的一模一樣，幾乎沒有差別。

 

因為感覺到Zach的視線，Noah好奇地抬起頭看著Zach，而這個舉動驚動了被窩裡的男人。他含糊不清地咕噥著，手無意識地揮一揮，然後轉過身，把臉埋入兩個枕頭之間。

 

那完全一樣的舉動讓Zach的手因為不敢置信而摀住自己的唇，深怕自己下一刻就會叫出聲來。好半晌，他放下自己的手，走向床邊。

 

「……Chris？」他低聲喚道，聲音因為激動而沙啞顫抖。

 

「嗯？」男人因為聽到自己的名字而反射性地回覆，他勉強睜開那雙藍色的眼睛，睡眼惺忪。

 

「沒事。」Zach微笑，在男人的唇上印上一個吻，「你好好睡。」

 

根本沒有清醒的男人在聽到Zach的保證後再度沉沉睡去，獨留Zach半坐在床上，心中滿是狂喜。

 

迷失的最後一塊拼圖被拼起，與散落的點滴合成一個完美的答案。

 

也許瘋狂，但這一刻，他知道，身邊的這個人，就是他曾經擦身而過的幸福。

 

而愛情，一直都在。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris奇怪地發現Zach變得不一樣了。

 

自從他從西雅圖回來以後，Zach就像完全變了一個人似的。

 

不，這麼說也不對。因為Zach只是變得……更像以前的Zach而已。

 

傍晚的時候，Chris一睜開眼，就看見半坐在床頭的男人看著自己，臉上的表情滿是愉悅。

 

傍晚的街燈從窗外映入昏暗地房內，照亮了男人焦糖色眼中的溫柔和愛意。

 

「嗨。」他微笑，掙紮著讓自己醒過來。「我回家了。」

 

Zach讓自己滑進棉被裡，將他擁入懷中。「是的。」他說。「我很高興你回家了。」

 

男人的嗓音中有著奇異的顫抖和哽咽，Chris笑起來，覺得這一陣子總是擔心自己會留在西雅圖不回來的男人很可愛。

 

「你不要這麼擔心，我說過我只去幾天而已。」他仰首給了Zach一個吻，笑道。「瞧，我這不就回來了嗎？」

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，將他抱得更緊，小心翼翼地像是要確定他的存在，又像是守著自己珍寶的守財奴。

 

「是的，是的……」Zach在他耳邊低低絮語，溫柔的聲音中滿是飽滿的愛意，「歡迎回家，寶貝。」


	21. Chapter 21

—洛杉磯—

 

「Zach，你到底帶我來這裡做什麼？」Chris扯了扯Zach的袖子，不安地說。

 

「晚點你就知道了。」Zach輕啄了一下對方的唇，安撫著對方的情緒。

 

因為在公眾場合的關係，那個親暱的吻讓Chris紅了臉。

 

Zach不容質疑地牽住Chris的手，與對方十指緊扣，甚至在對方試圖鬆脫的時候握得更緊。

 

「Zach，這裡。」穿著職業制服的Zoey對著他們招了招手。

 

「Zo。」Zach放開Chris的手，與對方抱了抱，然後指著Chris。「這是Jonathan Sandel，我跟妳提過的。」他說，然後轉向Chris — 表情仍是一本正經，雖然他心底正為著這個無謂的雙方介紹而偷笑。「Jo，這是Zoe Saldana，我的秘書。」

 

Zoe對著Jonathan露出一抹感激的笑容，在不清楚Jonathan真實身分的情況下，Zach知道Zoe是真的感激。「啊，當然。」她對著Chris伸出手：「你好，叫我Zoe就好。」

 

「Zoe。」Chris伸出手，與對方握手，態度落落大方。「同樣的，叫我Jonathan吧。」

 

Zach要很努力才能不笑出來，因為他已經發現了Chris的模式。他可愛的戀人根本沒有改變，還是像以前一樣的害羞怕生。他一開始誤會Jonathan健談是因為Chris了解他，所以不怕他，自然可以跟他聊得天南地北。

 

但在遇到完全陌生的人時，可就不是這麼一回事了。

 

就像剛剛，還緊張地拽著他的袖子呢，一遇到熟人就又回復了那活潑的樣子。

 

「Mr. Quinto，可以拍張照嗎？」一名記者走過來問。

 

「當然。」Zach微笑。今天是Abrams集團所主辦的記者招待會，將會公開集團下半年的計劃，他當然知道會有記者。

 

得到應允，記者招呼著自家的攝影師過來。

 

因為站得離Zoe比較近，Zach的手習慣性地攬上Zoe的腰。而站在Zoe另外一邊的Chris則遲疑了一下，在Zoe毫不猶豫地攬上自己時也攬上了對方的腰肢。

 

兩人一左一右地攬著Zoe，對著鏡頭微笑。Zoe心一窒，看著Zach臉上久違的快樂，心底無比感謝讓他重新快樂起來的男人。

 

「笑一個。」攝影師說。

 

她回過神，對著鏡頭咧出一個大大的，燦爛的笑。

 

※

 

拍完照後，Zach和Chris告別了Zoe，一起走向後台。

 

後台亂糟糟的，所有的人忙碌地做著自己的事，為晚些時候的發表做準備。

 

儘管這並不是正式的新裝發表會，Zach仍然需要發表幾套衣服，因為他的品牌算是Abrams集團下的副品牌，所以也需要在公布集團下半年計劃時提供一些產品樣本。

 

「為什麼！」一個尖銳的女聲突兀地響起。即使此刻後台亂糟糟的很是吵雜，過大的音量仍是吸引了眾人的注意。

 

所有的人在瞬間都停下了手中的動作，順著聲音的來源望去。

 

Zach可以很明顯地感覺到，Chris的身體在看清說話的人是誰後，猛然地變得僵硬。

 

他的眸中閃過一絲隂鶩，更加確定自己沒有做錯。

 

一名長相精緻的女性 — 如果可以忽略對方此刻正被兩名保安架著，身上的衣物跟妝容還因為瘋狂的掙扎而亂得不像樣的話 — 是這場混亂的來源。

 

女性掙扎著想要掙脫保安，試圖衝上前去與一名穿著西裝的男人說話。

 

「我是被汙衊的！」她淒厲地尖叫：「你們可以去查證！那些都不是我做的！」

 

男人擰著眉，「所有的事情我們都經過查證，妳吸毒、甚至參與混交派對，都有確實的證據。」男人說，語調不帶一絲憐憫。「很抱歉，妳與我們集團的形象不合，我們沒有辦法繼續使用你作為我們的模特兒。」

 

「但是你們跟我簽了合約！」女人繼續尖叫，「我們之間有合約！」

 

「合約上也同時註明，」男人加重語氣，「乙方在合約履行期間不得做出有損公眾形象的事，否則甲方得以單方面解除合約。」

 

他擺了擺手，厭煩地讓兩名保安將女人帶走。女人的尖叫聲隨著遠離而變小，終至完全不見。

 

Chris一直看著那個方向。

 

「Jenny……」他低語，聲音很小，帶著一些悲傷與遺憾，而Zach則勾起了嘴角。

 

這是他們之間的最後一個阻礙。

 

John走了過來，對著兩人打招呼。「Zach，」他說，好奇的眸光看向Chris。他閃過一絲驚訝，然後很快得變回熱情的微笑，「你一定就是Jonathan了，Zach常跟我提起你。」他友好地伸出手，「我是John Cho，Zach的經紀人。叫我John吧。」

 

Zach再次讚嘆於對方變臉的技術。Zoe跟John不愧是他的得力助手，儘管驚訝於Jonathan與Chris的相似度，卻一點也沒有表現出來。

 

「剛剛發生什麼事了？」他狀似隨意地問。

 

「沒什麼，」John不屑地說，「不過就是一個為了成名什麼都做得出的小模，前幾天不知道是誰把她的紀錄挖了出來，所以臨時被換下來了。」他聳聳肩，「這種為了上位而不擇手段的人多得很，不需要費太多心思。」

 

「那……」Chris遲疑地開口：「那她以後會怎麼樣？」

 

John雖然奇怪對方怎麼會好奇，卻還是解釋道：「不怎麼樣，反正Abrams集團是不會再用她了。」他說。「不過事實上，她都這個年紀了還只是小模，恐怕就算沒有那份報告，她也做不了多久。」

 

模特兒的世界就是如此殘酷。新人輩出，如果沒有在最光燦的年紀走上大舞台，就永遠也不會有機會成功。

 

Chris又扯了扯Zach的衣角，Zach對上對方求助的眸光。

 

「不行。」他乾脆俐落地拒絕，就知道對方會這樣做。Karl告訴過他當年他本來打算把那些事上報學校，卻被Chris阻止了。他的戀人總是如此善良。

 

Chris是善良的，但Zach可不是。他絕對不容許任何人傷害Chris。

 

「她不是負責我這邊的模特兒，不歸我管。」他說。「而且就算她是，在可能危及集團形象的情況下，我也不會這樣冒險。」

 

Chris眨眨眼：「好吧，你的事業比較重要。」

 

Zach因為那句話而暗爽無比。

 

看，在Chris的心目中，他才是最重要的那一個。

 

他最後看了眼女人方才被架離的方向，重新牽起Chris的手。

 

「走吧，發表會要開始了。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris剛進家門，就被帶入一個熾熱的擁抱。

 

男人吻住他，甚至連門都懶得關，而是用腳踹上，然後舌霸道地竄進了他的口中。

 

「Zach……」他試圖推開男人，但Zach摟得很緊。兩人的身體緊緊地貼著，毫無縫隙。

 

幾分鐘後，Zach鬆開他，手指將他亂掉的髮絲撥回耳後，手仍留在他的頰上。

 

「告訴我，對於今天的事你是怎麼想的？」

 

Jenny的事讓Chris心一抽。「怎麼突然問這個？」他扯出一個不太成功的笑臉。

 

Zach瞇起眼，「你在乎她，我看得出來。」

 

「怎麼可能……」Chris乾巴巴地說：「我又不認識她。」

 

「Jonathan Sandel或許不認識，那麼Chris Pine呢？」Zach問。「Chris Pine也不認識她嗎？」

 

Chris可以感覺到自己的心劇烈地收縮了一下。「你在說什麼……」

 

Zach嘆了口氣，雙手仍捧著他的臉。褐眸望進他的眸中，像是要看穿他的靈魂般的地專注。

 

「你還打算瞞我多久，Chris？」

 

那一個瞬間，好像永恆。

 

Chris覺得自己像被凝結在這一刻，他只能怔怔地看著眼前的人，無法動作。

 

然後，Zach在他的額上印上了一個輕柔的吻。

 

時間再次開始流動。

 

Chris可以感覺到自己的心在近乎停止後再次跳動，感覺因為缺氧而疼痛的肺部，感覺自己幾乎要湧出的淚水。

 

可能嗎？Zach認出他了？

 

「你為什麼要哭？」Zach用拇指溫柔的拭去他眼角的淚水，Chris才意識到自己竟然哭了。

 

一片空白的腦袋，什麼也沒有，Chris呆愣著，好半晌才勉強擠出一個字。

 

他張嘴，吐出那個名字。「......Zach？」

 

「是的，Chris？」Zach看著他，臉上滿是溫柔。

 

Chris小小地抽了一口氣，氧氣湧進他的肺部，他重新開始呼吸。

 

這不是夢，Zach真的叫他Chris。

 

「你……」幸福來得如此突然，讓他有些與無倫次：「……你怎麼……」

 

「你應該對我有多一點信心，寶貝。」Zach說，又在他的唇上啄了一下，「我不是她。我愛你，是因為你就只是你。」

 

那是一個籠統的詞，Zach甚至沒有明確地指出究竟是哪個『她』，但Chris還是一瞬間就想明白了。

 

「你是故意讓我看見那一幕的？」他問。

 

「對。」Zach坦然地說。

 

「為什麼？你怎麼知道…..」Chris不敢置信地問，有些語無倫次，覺得訊息太多，無法被大腦有效地處理。「不對……你根本不應該知道她的事……」

 

「當我想知道的時候，我總是會有辦法的。」Zach的眸中滿是無奈和寵溺。「寶貝，你怎麼會覺得你不告訴我，我就不會知道呢？」

 

Chris咬唇。

 

「別咬著自己，我會心疼的。」Zach的拇指溫柔地點上男人的唇，Chris鬆開自己咬著的唇，紅唇仍然因為驚訝而微張。

 

「我不懂……」他困惑地看著Zach。

 

「你不需要懂。」Zach說，「你只需要知道我愛你就好。」

 

「但這個跟你愛我有什麼關係？」Chris不想一直問對方問題，但是他是真的不明白。他知道Zach不會做沒有意義的事，所以他才想知道為什麼。

 

「你給了我第二次機會疼你一輩子，」Zach說：「所以我也想要給你一次機會。」

 

Chris困惑地看著男人溫柔的眼。

 

「我想要你給自己一個機會，相信你是值得被愛的。」Zach說。「有些人，在我們還沒有能力保護自己時傷害了我們，因為當時還無法抵禦，所以我們會以為傷害我們的人擁有很大的力量。

 

可是Chris，你會前進，你不是永遠都是那個在學校裡孤孤單單的孩子。有人是愛你的，我就是愛你的。

 

張開眼看看，勇敢地面對過去的恐懼，你就會知道，其實那些人沒有那麼可怕。他們能輕易傷害你，只是由於你的恐懼，其實他們並沒有那麼大的力量。」

 

他的手往下滑落至Chris的腰際，擁著對方。「就算你依然沒有能力保護自己，你也還有我。我會保護你。」

 

這男人，是如此地愛他。

 

那些話語如此真摯，暖了他受傷的心。

 

Chris直到看見對方擔憂的眼神，才注意到自己整個人都在Zach懷中，全身的重量都由男人撐著。

 

那姿勢讓他微微紅了臉。但撇開自己的腿軟綿綿的使不上力以外，他並不是真的很想離開這個懷抱。

 

Zach說，他愛他。

 

Zach說，他會保護他。

 

原本以為，這一輩子也許就這樣了。用Jonathan Sandel的身分活著，永遠揮別Chris Pine的人生。

 

但是，Zach認出了他。Zach愛他，不是因為其它，只是因為他就是他。

 

「帶我回房間。」他咕噥，把自己埋進對方的衣領中。

 

「什麼？」因為對方的聲音太小，Zach一時沒有聽清楚。

 

「我說，」他加大音量，羞得紅透了臉，「帶我回房間啦！我腿沒力氣了！」

 

Zach低低地笑起來，微微彎下身將Chris打橫抱起。

 

「放開我，Zachary Quinto！」Chris掙扎起來，雙頰因為這姿勢而紅得像是熟透的蝦。

 

Zach穩住對方，把自己的珍寶抱得更緊。「別亂動，我不想摔著你。」

 

「我可以扶著你走。」Chris抗議。

 

Zach豪不客氣地大笑，跨開腿走向臥室。

 

※

 

Zach讓Chris在床沿坐下，然後在對方的面前蹲了下來。

 

不再需要費心撐著自己虛軟的腿，Chris罷工的腦袋總算開始運轉。

 

「Zach，那份檢舉報告該不會跟你有關係吧？」他懷疑地問。

 

怎麼可能這麼剛好，Zach剛好挑了Jenny被開除的那天帶他認識Zoe跟John。

 

Zach眨眨眼，裝出一臉無辜的樣子。「她被開除真的不關我的事。」

 

Chris懷疑地瞇起了眼。「你真的什麼都沒做？」

 

「好吧，我承認我弄來了那份報告。」不願欺騙對方，Zach誠實地說。「但我發誓，那份報告裡的內容都是真的！而且我一點都不後悔！」

 

那種為求目的不擇手段的人，本來就不值得同情。他不過是挖了個坑請君入甕……好吧，也許是不小心把坑挖得大了些，再順手把她整個人都埋進去了，但歸根究底，對方是自作自受。

 

尤其她居然欺負到了他心愛的寶貝頭上，雖然是陳年老帳，但君子報仇，十年不晚。他一點都不介意翻舊帳，把該算的全算一算，再順便加上利息。

 

「整過就算了。」知道男人的保護欲，Chris無奈地說。「我現在過得很好，不需要再費心在那些事情上。」

 

「好。」Zach爽快地答應，沒有告知對方被商業龍頭Abrams集團拒絕後，恐怕也不會有其他的企業願意用那女人。

 

他站起來，擁住對方。男人毛茸茸的腦袋貼在他的心上。

 

解決了一個，還有更多。他的寶貝失去了這樣多，他恨不得能把全世界捧到對方面前。

 

「那些失去的，你會感到遺憾嗎？」Zach問：「你的朋友，你的事業，那些都……」

 

「我有你。」Chris截去他的話，話語堅定。「工作可以再找，朋友可以再交，但是我永遠都不會放棄你。」

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，心疼著自己如此容易滿足的戀人。

 

如果可以，他希望可以替對方拾回所有失去的， 把那些Chris Pine曾經擁有過的一切交回這個人手中。

 

但是有些東西，失去了就是失去了，不是努力就能擁有。而他們何其幸運，能夠擁有第二次的機會。

 

他收攏自己的懷抱，暗自下了決斷。他會把那些幸福一點一滴地放入對方心中，直到他的心中滿滿的，滿滿的都是幸福，再也容不下那些失去所造成的遺憾。

 

Zach擰眉，苦惱著要如何給懷中的人更多他所失去的，意識漸漸地模糊。

 

 

 

 

記者所拍攝的照片請參考[這裡](http://i.huffpost.com/gadgets/slideshows/291905/slide_291905_2335819_original.jpg)


	22. Epilogue

腳猛地踢了一下，Zach從不安穩的夢中醒來。

 

有這麼一瞬間，他搞不太清楚自己為什麼在這裡。

 

他坐在一張軍綠色的皮椅上，因為坐姿不良而有些腿麻。他抬起頭，環顧著周遭的環境，而舉目所及，是一片的蒼白。

 

白色的牆壁、白色的天花板，在窗外皎潔月色的映照下，透著蒼白的色彩。

 

他在醫院。

 

紊亂的思緒隨著清醒而變得清晰。Zach放鬆下來，心跳仍然因為方才栩栩如生的夢境而快速地跳動著。

 

夢中的一切快速地在他的腦海中閃過，他記得夢中失去戀人的痛徹心扉，記得夢中參加喪禮時的心碎，記得那種午夜夢迴，伸手卻只能觸及滿床冰涼的空洞。

 

還好是夢……

 

他抬起頭，然後便撞入一片溫柔的汪洋。

 

與夢中換了容貌去而複返的戀人不同，病床上的人仍然是他原本的模樣。

 

醫院蒼白的病房裡，穿著淺色病人服的Chris半坐在床上，臉上帶著柔和的笑意，正靜靜地看著他。帶著笑意的Chris是整間病房唯一的色彩，在經歷過那恐怖的夢境後，Zach知道，這人也是他整個世界唯一的色彩。

 

Zach睜大了眼，看著對方，而男人亦回以滿是愛意的眼神。

 

他站起來，因為腿麻而齜牙裂嘴，但仍然艱難地走到病床邊。

 

「怎麼不叫醒我？」Zach問，小心翼翼地避開Chris手背上插著點滴的針頭，牽住對方的手。

 

「你睡得很熟。」Chris說：「而且已經很晚了。」

 

Zach瞥向牆上的時鐘，還有十五分鐘凌晨四點，他並沒有睡很久。

 

他從床頭的櫃子上拿起一罐早些時候在自動販賣機買的礦泉水，扭開後插上了吸管，遞到Chris唇邊。

 

直到Chris喝完後，他將保特瓶的蓋子重新關緊，才詢問對方。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

「有點暈，還有點想吐。」Chris回答。「發生什麼事了？」

 

「你出車禍了。」Zach自責地說。「都怪我，要是我今天陪你去試蛋糕就好了。」

 

「說什麼傻話(What are you talking about)。」Chris好氣又好笑地說：「這跟你沒有陪我去有什麼關係？」

 

其實沒有關係，但Zach還是惱怒自己在戀人需要自己的時候沒在對方身旁。

 

「所以，醫生給我檢查過了？」Chris試著將Zach的注意力引導到別的方向。「醫生怎麼說的？」

 

「醫生說你有點腦震盪，但是沒有什麼大礙。」Zach心疼地說。

 

「好吧，我猜那解釋了我為什麼頭痛得像是被車子碾過一樣。」Chris開玩笑地說。

 

那是一個玩笑，但是Zach一點都不覺得好笑。

 

他記得自己一整晚是如何地惶惑不安，到半夜才勉強睡去。記得那種夜深人靜，安靜的病房只有自己的感覺。

 

當他看著Chris安靜地躺在病床上，他發現自己忍不住想，要是Chris不只是輕傷怎麼辦。

 

要是差上那麼一秒；如果那时候不是撞上車頭，而是直接撞上駕駛座；要是他們買車時不是鬼使神差地買了台連側邊的門上都裝有安全氣囊的車......

 

那麼多的可能性，只要其中一樣成真，Chris可能會受重傷，甚至會死。

 

他不敢想像那種可能性。而日有所思，夜有所夢，他的夢境用最恐怖的方式，把他的恐懼具象化了。

 

「我……」他收攏自己的指，感覺著對方因為過低的空調溫度而微涼的體溫。「……我做了一個很可怕的夢。」

 

「夢到什麼了？」Chris問。

 

「我夢到你……」Zach咬唇，手中的力量不由自主地加大，焦糖色的眸中滿是害怕，「我夢到我失去你了。」

 

「你沒有失去我。」Chris反手握住他，「我在這裡，我很好。」他微笑，安撫著眼前嚇壞了的男人。「看，我甚至沒受什麼傷呢。」

 

「是啊……是啊……」Zach失神地說：「還好你沒有……」

 

夢中的Chris傷得如此之重，甚至無法撐到醫院。還好，現實裡他不過是撞到了腦袋，有輕微的腦震盪。

 

安全氣囊緩衝了大部分的撞擊力道，車子近乎全毀，但人沒有事。

 

人沒事就好。

 

車壞了可以再買，錢沒了可以再賺，但是只有Chris，獨一無二，無可取代。

 

他鬆開了自己緊緊抱著Chris手臂的手，轉而捧起他的臉開始親吻，像是在確定他的存在。

 

「我沒事，Zach，真的。」Chris回應著對方小心翼翼的吻，安撫著。

 

夢中白布下蒼白的臉再次浮現，就算對方此刻正安然地待在自己的懷中，也無法讓他安心。

 

Zach的眼猛地睜大，他情不自禁地抱住了Chris。「還好沒有，寶貝。」他的聲音因為恐懼而顫抖：「天啊，還好你沒有，我不敢想像失去你會怎麼樣。」

 

他不能想像失去這人，不敢想像失去這人。儘管夢中他們找回了彼此，他仍然記得夢境最後，他對Chris必須放棄那麼多才能回到他身邊感到深深的遺憾。

 

還好那一切不過是場可怕的夢，Chris沒有經歷夢中的那些，也不需要像夢中那般放棄一切。

 

還好，他的寶貝，仍舊好好地待在他的懷中。

 

「我真的把你嚇壞了，對吧？」感覺到他的不安，Chris說。「別擔心，就算我真的怎麼樣了，我也一定會回來找你的。」他笑著說。

 

夢中的Chris也說過一樣的話。

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，感覺著戀人在懷中的真實感。

 

「如果真的有那麼一天，」他說，「你一定要回來我身邊。」

 

Chris微笑：「當然，不然我還能去哪裡呢？」

 

Zach跟Chris，當然要在一起。

 

那才是世界原該有的樣子，宇宙的真理。

 

他們，要永遠在一起，就連死亡也不能把它們分開。

 

 

 

 

 

\-----Second Chance 全文完-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，這文終於完結了。
> 
> 經過慢慢長途，迷途的倉鼠終於回到了主人的懷抱。
> 
> 也許會有人覺得這個結局太跳脫，但我想，每個人都會有過那種真實到誤以為是現實地夢境。那種夢醒時分，捏出了一把冷汗，慶幸還好一切不過黃粱一夢的時候。
> 
> 感謝我的beta君@狐狸老闆娘 把整篇故事改得更通順流暢，感謝群裡的GN一直支持我，感謝每個追文的GN。
> 
> 這篇故事結束了，但是他們的故事還沒結束。
> 
> 後面照慣例會有番外。然後，第三部名字暫定《Third Promises》，會在時機到了的時候跟大家見面。☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	23. 遺失的小小片段之一 The First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach想要知道Chris究竟經歷過了什麼。

Zach關掉房間的燈，爬上床，把已經躺在床上的Chris納入自己的懷中。

 

Chris今天下午剛剛出院 — 經過二十四小時的觀察，醫生確定Chris除了輕微的腦震盪，並沒有什麼大礙。

 

他們躺在床上，摟著對方，靜靜地感受著彼此的呼吸和心跳，感受著對方在懷中的感覺。

 

Zach這次是真的嚇壞了，接到電話的時候差點沒暈過去，就怕自己會失去此生的珍寶。

 

但還好，一切不過是場可怕的夢境，而Chris仍然好好地待在他的懷中。

 

「Chris。」Zach的指纏繞著戀人柔軟的金髮，然後又鬆開，往下滑落至對方隱於髮絲之下的腫包，心疼地按摩著腫包附近的頭皮。

 

「嗯？」Chris在Zach的懷中調整了一個舒服的姿勢，「怎麼了？」

 

「記得你之前曾經告訴過我你在大學的時候交過一個女朋友的事嗎？」Zach問，「那個叫Jenny的？」

 

「嗯，我記得。」Chris說。「她怎麼了？」

 

「你從來沒有告訴過我到底發生了什麼事。」Zach說。「告訴我好嗎？我想要知道。」

 

「是不是Karl跟你說了什麼？」Chris問。「你怎麼會突然問起她？」

 

「他在醫院裡隨口問起我跟你談的怎麼樣。」Zach說。「你別怪他，他以為你告訴過我。」他停了一下，補充道：「而且在知道你還沒有告訴我之後，他什麼都不肯說。」

 

「Karl一直都很關心我。」Chris說。「我當然不會怪他，我答應過他會告訴你的，他誤會也是應該的。」

 

「所以，你願意告訴我？」Zach確認著，懷疑對方如果肯說，那天又為什麼要在他睡著後去找Karl。

 

Chris笑起來，「當然，那本來就沒什麼好不能說的。」他抬起頭，在黑暗中看著Zach，「其實也沒什麼。Jenny那時候要求跟我交往，我答應了。後來，她偷了我的研究資料，當成自己的，我們就分手了。」

 

「就這樣？」Zach狐疑地揚起眉，「那為什麼聽Karl說感覺挺嚴重的？」

 

「當然挺嚴重的，」Chris笑得瞇起了眼，「抄襲是很嚴重的一件事啊。一個沒弄好，連我也會被開除的。」

 

「可是你沒有。」Zach肯定地說。

 

「當然。」Chris說：「Karl一知道後立刻就把所有材料上繳到學校，學校開了審查會，確認了是Jenny偷了我的研究成果，她就被開除學籍了。」

 

「可是Karl說Jenny讓你之後變得對自己不太有信心......」Zach困惑地問。

 

「啊，那個啊。」Chris恍然大悟。「她收到通知之後確實跑來對我說了一些不太好的話，還說要不是看在我還有點腦子的份上，她連看都不會看我一眼，說我長得很噁心什麼的。」

 

Zach收緊了自己的懷抱。「她是錯的，你是......彌足珍貴的。」

 

Chris笑起來，「我知道，我幾乎都要忘了這件事了。」他說。「以前我是挺介意的，Karl跟我說過好幾次，不過她畢竟是我交的第一個女朋友，儘管知道她只是因為被開除，所以口出惡言，但我還是挺難過的。」他停頓，「你知道，我總是覺得自己輪廓太硬，不太好看，加上我又真的不太會打扮自己，有很長一段時間，我真的覺得自己就像她說的一樣，長得不好看。」

 

「那現在呢？」聽出對方的言下之意，Zach問道。

 

「我已經很久沒有這麼想了。」Chris笑著說，調皮地眨了眨眼，「親愛的設計師，你可是把我從頭到腳地改造過一遍了呢。抓到了訣竅後，我已經很久沒有被Karl說穿得像個學生了。」

 

Zach微笑，「你以前穿得確實......不怎麼樣。」

 

「所以說你真是改變了我。」Chris說，語氣轉為認真，「Zach，我早就不在意Jenny了。」他說，聲音變得溫暖：「你是這麼的愛我，你讓我相信我是值得被愛的。」

 

他是如此地愛著這個男人，愛到願意相信他的一切。而Zach也是如此地愛著他，讓他願意相信，自己是值得被愛的。

 

因為若非如此，Zach不會這樣愛他。

 

最初不願告訴Zach，是因為沒有自信，害怕自己不夠好，終究留不住這個人。

 

但日子一天天過去，男人的疼惜一點一滴地流入心裡，在他不知道的時候，已經把傷口治好了。

 

在今天以前，他甚至已經許久都沒有想起當初少女惡毒的話語，忘了自己要與男人談談這個問題。

 

男人給他的，不只是停泊的港灣，滿滿的幸福，還有相信自己的信心。

 

「Zach，你知道嗎，」Chris微笑，「我甚至到我跟她分手之後才發現，我從來都沒有喜歡過她，我們之間沒有共同的話題。」他說。「她想要利用我替她完成學業，而我則誤將寂寞當成愛情。我們從未交過心，我卻以為兩個人只要在一起，就是所謂的相愛。」美麗的藍眸對上溫暖的褐眸，在黑暗中閃閃發光，滿是愛意。「直到我認識了你，我才明白過去的自己是多麼的淺薄。愛不應該如此膚淺，建立在相互利用的基礎上。現在，我可以很大聲地說，我擁有一切我所想要的，家人，朋友，」他停頓，強調著最後那個單詞，「愛人。」

 

Zach看著懷中的人兒，是如此的美麗，什麼也無法說出口。

 

在他所沒有注意到的時候，他的天使早已因為愛而變得勇敢，而非是如同他所夢見地那般被過往影響。

 

「Zach，我愛你，你是我的初戀，我的最愛。」美麗的天使在他的臂彎中，如此宣告。「我愛你，就像你愛我一樣。」

 

 

 

\-----The First Love 完-----


	24. 遺失的小小片段之二The Second Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach帶著剛出院不久的Chris到了Santa Monica的海邊。

「Zach，你怎麼會突然想來這裡？」太平洋公園(Pacific Park)的大門外，Chris接過Zach遞過來的旋塔煎餅（funnel cake)，好奇地問。

 

Zach把自己頭上的帽子摘下來，壓到Chris的腦袋上，嘴角勾起一抹笑。「偶爾出來走走不也挺好的？」

 

「也是。」Chris走到一旁的站桌，把手中的旋塔煎餅放下。「你非要讓我多請幾天病假，我這幾天在家裡閒得快長細菌了。」

 

「你出了車禍，寶貝。」Zach好氣又好笑地說：「你應該要在家多休息幾天的。」

 

他拿起白色的塑膠刀叉，把沾了奶油和草莓醬的煎餅切成小塊，然後餵到Chris嘴邊。

 

「可是我一在家休息，媽就會拿那些賓客名單逼著我做決定。」Chris張開嘴，接過男人遞過來的食物，委屈地說。

 

「你那邊的還沒決定好？」Zach驚訝地問。

 

「還沒。」Chris沒好氣地瞪了Zach一眼。「又不是所有人都跟你一樣有秘書和經紀人會幫你打點好一切。」他垮下臉。「天知道，有些親戚我根本連聽都沒聽過。」

 

Zach笑起來，覺得戀人氣鼓鼓地鼓著腮幫子，一邊進食的模樣活像隻可愛的倉鼠。他切下另外一塊煎餅餵給對方。「那是為什麼我花了這麼多錢請他們，」Zach眨眨眼，「所以我不需要煩惱這些。」

 

「你們這些討厭的有錢人。」Chris咬住叉子，把上面的煎餅咬下來。

 

「你也是你口中『討厭的有錢人』。」Zach一本正經地表示。

 

「我才不是。」Chris吞下口中的食物。「我是普通的小老百姓。」

 

「要跟討厭的有錢人結婚的普通小老百姓。」Zach補充。「結婚以後，我的就是你的。」他笑起來：「這代表你也會變成討厭的有錢人。」

 

「所以我可以開始過揮霍的生活囉？」Chris笑起來，調皮地說。「小心啊，Mr. Quinto，你就不怕我把你吃垮了？」

 

Zach放下手中的刀叉，伸手在Chris的腰間惦了惦。「嗯......吃胖點好。」他正色說道。「吃胖點抱起來順手。」

 

Chris拿起刀叉開始切起來，然後叉了一塊給Zach。「你也吃胖點，我們一起胖，你就不會嫌棄我的身材了。」

 

「你不管什麼樣子我都喜歡。」Zach張口，接受戀人的餵食。煎餅油膩的甜味在他口中擴散，讓他皺起眉。「好甜。」

 

他一向不欣賞這種路邊小吃，但是Chris很愛。所以當他們出門的時候，他的工作通常是負責餵食，而不是解決那些食物。

 

「會嗎？」Chris歪著頭，「我覺得挺好吃的啊。」說著，他又挖了一大匙奶油在自己的煎餅上，一口吃下去。

 

「沾到了，親愛的。」Zach指了指自己右邊的唇角，提示。

 

Chris伸出舌，舔了舔自己的唇角。「這樣？」

 

他並沒有成功舔掉唇角的奶油，但那粉嫩的舌讓Zach看得下身一緊。

 

他往前傾，伸手攬住對方，然後舔掉對方唇角的奶油。

 

奶油的甜味在他的口中擴散，連帶地還有些許草莓醬的酸味，和僅屬於Chris的甜蜜氣息。

 

「好了。」他退開身體，笑著說。

 

Chris的臉紅了起來，他吞掉口中剩下的煎餅，然後把空盤子推到Zach面前。

 

知道對方害羞，Zach也不繼續鬧Chris，而是接過那個空盤子，然後轉身走向垃圾桶。

 

他丟完垃圾，轉過身，Chris就攬上了他的胳膊。

 

「現在要做什麼？」Chris問。「去Venice沙灘*嗎？」他用下巴努了努旁邊的Santa Monica州立沙灘*，「今天不知道怎麼了，那裡整個被圍起來，看起來是不能下去了。」他略帶遺憾地說：「真可惜，難得來這裡，還以為可以看夕陽的。」

 

「夕陽什麼時候來看都可以。」Zach說。他指了指一旁太平洋公園的售票亭，提議：「不然進去玩？」

 

「你會喜歡玩這些嗎？」Chris問，但臉上的表情卻是興奮的。

 

「只要你喜歡，親愛的，」Zach啄了啄對方，與戀人分享唇邊的笑容，「我都喜歡。」

 

※

 

「真奇妙，我從來沒有坐過這個。」摩天輪裡，Chris抓著車廂旁的欄杆，好奇地看著下頭。「從這裡看下去好不一樣。」

 

Zach順著Chris的視線看過去。夜色中，摩天輪緩緩地攀升。他們可以看到下頭來自不同國家與地區的人們在走動，還有城市美麗的夜景。「很美，不是嗎？」

 

「是很漂亮，但我還是比較想在沙灘上看夕陽。」Chris瞇著眼，想要看清楚海灘上被圍起來的部分，還是有些不高興今天沒有在沙灘上看到夕陽。「下面到底在忙些什麼啊？」

 

夜裡的沙灘上沒什麼燈光，他看了半天也沒看懂下頭走來走去的人到底在裡頭忙些什麼。

 

「Chris。」Zach突然叫道。

 

「嗯？」Chris把視線從窗外移到坐在自己對面的男人身上 — 因為平衡的關係，兩人並沒有坐在一起。

 

昏暗的光線下，他可以看見Zach的眸中滿是溫柔，看起來比地面的街燈，和天上的星子都還要明亮美麗。

 

Zach看著Chris。「你這幾天覺得怎麼樣了，頭還疼嗎？」

 

Chris露出一個寵溺的笑容。「就說了我沒事。」

 

「你在醫院裡的時候，」Zach說：「我做了不好的夢。」

 

Chris知道這件事，因為那天Zach簡直是嚇壞了。但不論他如何追問，Zach也不肯告訴他究竟發生了什麼事。

 

「然後？」他問，知道對方還沒有說完。

 

「在夢裡，我並沒有機會這麼做。」Zach從口袋中拿出一個小小的盒子。「所以我不想再拖了。」

 

Chris的心漏跳了一拍。他驚訝地看著Zach：「Zach，你不會是想……」

 

「聽我說完。」Zach打斷Chris。「那一次不夠正式，不能夠算。」

 

Chris閉上自己的嘴，看著Zach。

 

「最近幾個月，我因為工作所以沒有什麼時間陪你。」Zach說：「但是我真的很高興你能夠答應與我攜手一世。你永遠不曉得，這對我來說是多大的幸運。你答應我的時候，我真的覺得我是全世界最幸福的男人。」

 

「上一次求婚，我趁著你還沒睡醒的時候拐走了你，但你應該要有機會能夠仔細的想一想。」他緊張地吞了口唾液。「這是你最後一個可以拒絕我的機會，因為在這之後，我不會再讓你走，永遠都不會。」

 

「Chris，我會很疼你，很愛你，竭盡所能給你最好的，」他緩緩打開手中的小盒子，焦糖色的眸中滿是真摯：「你願意給我一個能夠照顧你的機會嗎？讓我當全世界第二幸福的男人？」

 

「為什麼是第二幸福的？」Chris看著Zach，好半晌才擠出這麼一句。

 

Zach笑起來，聲音滿是寵溺與溫柔。「因為我會讓你當最幸福的那個男人。」

 

Chris看著眼前的男人，眸中早已噙滿了淚水。他眨眨眼，想要看清男人在黑暗中的溫柔面容。下一刻，旁邊的沙灘上突然併出燦爛的火光。

 

因為那火光太過耀眼，Chris下意識地轉過頭，想看看發生了什麼事。

 

然後，他完全地呆住了。

 

摩天輪在這時爬上最頂點，給了他絕佳的視野。

 

沙灘上，千百個蠟燭排出了字型，在黑暗中搖晃著燭光。

 

『Will You Marry Me, Chris Pine?』

 

這不可能……他伸手摀住自己的唇，怕自己會哭出聲來。

 

「跟我結婚，Chris。」那個計劃了這一切的男人開口說道，那些點點星光排列出的句子從他好聽的聲線裡流瀉出來。

 

那個句子去掉了疑問，成了肯定。

 

溜進他的心中，暖了心。

 

「好。」淚水滑落，Chris抱住坐在自己對面的男人，又哭又笑地開口：「好，我們結婚。」

 

Zach抱著Chris，「你確定？這是你的最後一次機會。」他在Chris耳邊低語，給著對方反悔的機會，手臂卻占有地環繞住對方的腰，將男人圈在自己的懷中。

 

「是的。」Chris抱著男人，感覺著對方寬闊的胸膛，安穩的臂彎，還有滿滿的，滿滿的愛意。「我永遠都不會後悔，Zachary Quinto，我願意跟你結婚。」

 

儘管Zach願意給他第二次機會選擇，他也絕對不後悔。

 

他的答案只會有一個，永遠也不會改變。

 

那就是，再一次地承諾。

 

牽著彼此的手，直到永遠。

 

 

 

\-----The Second Promises 完-----

 

 

**Venice沙灘和Santa Monica州立沙灘是相鄰的。


	25. 遺失的小小片段之三Sic Parvis Magna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris陪著Zach來到了雪梨。

Zach打開飯店的房門，發現Chris已經睡著了。他放輕動作，輕手輕腳地關起房門，避免自己吵醒了熟睡的戀人。

 

昏暗的房內只留了一盞小小的桌燈，窗外的街燈是大部分光線的來源。Zach靠在牆上，感覺到自己露出了一抹微笑，而他忙碌了一整天的神經也因此而放鬆下來。

 

總是這樣，不管如何忙碌，Chris總是能夠讓他放鬆下來。

 

特大號的床上，金髮的男人裹在棉被中睡得很熟，而窗外的歌劇院在隨著夜深而逐漸變得濃黑的海灣中倒映著瑩白的倒影，讓這一幕像是電影裡才會有的場景顯得十分靜謐。

 

 但Zach知道這是真的，因為他就是如此幸運，擁有了這個人的愛和承諾，而此刻美好得如夢如幻的場景就是他生活的一部份。

 

工作了一整日的他回到家，而Chris就在那裡。大部分的日子，他們會一同共進晚餐，閒聊一天的生活，而少數他必須加班的日子 — 就像今日 — 他會回到家，而Chris則會在床上，熟睡著，而他則會加入他。

 

Zach走進浴室，刷了牙，並換上乾淨的睡衣，然後爬上大床，將對方擁入懷中。  

 

儘管已經放輕動作，他仍然吵醒了熟睡的人。Chris轉過身，在迷糊中轉身面向Zach。他的手從Zach的胳膊下穿過，輕輕地擁著黑髮的男人。  

 

Zach知道這個小小的舉動是為了安撫自己。對方不久前的車禍嚇壞了他，而那個逼真得恍若現實的夢境更是加深了他的恐懼。儘管對方沒有事，但在午夜夢迴時，他有時仍會回到那個可怕的夢境，以為這一切才是夢境，而他終究失去了他所深愛的人。  

 

但情況在好轉，因為每一個被惡夢驚醒的夜晚，Chris都在那裡。他仍然記得夢中失去的痛楚，但卻不再無時無刻地恐懼失去，因為Chris就在那裡，而擁有Chris的世界才是現實。

 

昏暗的房中，Chris擁著他。他可以感覺到對方的懷抱傳來的溫熱，如此輕柔卻堅定，而那安撫了他惶恐的心。  

 

但Chris為他所做的，遠遠不止這些。雪梨的發表會本來不在Chris的日程表上，Zach知道對方是因為擔心自己，所以才請了假，陪他飛過了大西洋，來到世界的另外一端。Chris不喜歡太過刺眼的鎂光燈，卻為了他破例，一次又一次。  

 

「吾愛......」Zach在對方的頰上印上一個吻，胸腔因為對方的疼惜而滿是感動，同時又有些愧疚自己給Chris的是那樣少。Chris才是那個出了車禍的人，但他不但讓Chris安撫自己緊繃的情緒，甚至在Chris特地請了假陪他到雪梨後，連一點的時間都抽不出來陪伴對方。

 

「怎麼了？」聽見他的話，Chris勉強睜開沉重的眼皮，睡眼惺忪地問。  

 

「沒什麼。」Zach經聲回答，收緊自己的懷抱，把對方牢牢納入自己的懷中。 他永遠也疼不夠這人，不管做得再多，他總希望能夠更疼惜這人，因為Chris值得最好的。

 

Chris不再勉強自己睜著眼。他閉上眼，吻住Zach。他們交換著這個吻，和許久沒有的親暱。「Zach，今天我一直在想......」Chris分開這個吻，靠在Zach身上，因為這個吻而清醒了些。「我們蜜月去芝加哥好不好？」  

 

「芝加哥？」Zach奇怪地問，不是為了反對，而是純粹感到好奇。「怎麼突然想去那裡？」

 

「那天在Santa Monica的時候我突然想到的，」Chris說：「66號公路(Route 66)，起點不是芝加哥嗎？」  

 

Zach知道那條公路，所有的美國人都知道，那條早已被廢棄，卻因為文化關係而被保存下來的歷史公路。  

 

「那條歷史公路？」Zach問，突然間懂了對方為什麼想去那裡：「你想沿著66號公路一路玩過去？」  

 

「是曖。」Chris說：「66號公路沿途有很多印地安保護區。」他笑起來：「你記得我們第一次見面的時候，你是為了印地安的圖騰所以才去找Karl嗎？」  

 

Zach跟著露出一個微笑。他當然記得第一次遇見Chris時所發生的事。他那時還不知道自己會愛上這個人，只覺得這人的眼藍得如此驚人，像是夏季時波光粼粼的游泳池深處，或是澄澈的孟買藍寶石，又或者，沒有任何的形容詞能夠形容，而那雙眼就是最乾淨的蔚藍色，讓人一旦陷入就無法離開。  

 

而他是如此地幸運，能夠擁有那片蔚藍，和裡頭所蘊含的全部星光。  

 

Chris的眼睛因為笑容而瞇起，眼角浮現笑紋，而Zach深愛著他的一切。一切完美的，和一切不完美的。  

 

「印地安的文化是我們相遇的原因，洛杉磯又是66號公路的終點。」Chris繼續說道：「我們可以先飛到芝加哥，然後一路玩回洛杉磯，那肯定會很棒的。」  

 

「或者反過來。」Zach說，「Zoe給我的名單上，我記得有一個別墅在Santa Monica，離海灘不遠。」他啄了啄Chris，「我們可以在Santa Monica舉辦婚禮，在那裡過一個晚上，然後沿著66號公路往芝加哥開。」  

 

「所以這是好的意思？」Chris問，Zach可以在昏暗的光線中看見對方睜開了眼，挑起一邊的眉。  

 

「是的。」 他吻著他的愛人，「只要你喜歡，我都支持。」

 

 「這可不是我一個人的婚禮。」Chris再次閉起眼，笑道：「你得跟著出些主意，Mr. Quinto。」

 

「等發表會結束，我開始做我們婚禮上要穿的衣服後，」Zach在對方額上印上另外一個吻，低笑：「你就會希望我意見少一點了。」

 

 Chris大笑起來，把自己埋入Zach懷中，讓男人的胸膛承接他的笑聲，「我很有耐心的。」

 

※

 

Zach伸出手，摸索著大床的另外一半，習慣性地探詢著另外一個人的體溫。已經有些涼意的床讓他清醒了過來，他自床上半撐起自己的身體，在房內尋找著Chris。

 

房內靜悄悄的，沒有Chris的蹤跡。睡前半掩的窗簾被人完全地拉起，但他仍能自縫隙透進的陽光判斷已經天亮。

 

Zach打了一個哈欠，在看見自浴室透出的燈光時露出了一個笑容。他撐起自己的身體，然後自床上坐起來。覆在身上的棉被因為他起身的動作而滑落，儘管房內開著暖氣，暴露在清晨冷空氣中的肌膚仍是讓他打了個冷顫。  

 

他走向浴室，推開半掩的門。Chris剛剛才洗好澡，整個澡間仍瀰漫著霧氣，而他正對著因為水氣附著而模糊的鏡子刮鬍子。

 

「怎麼這麼早就醒了？」Chris轉向他，臉上刮到一半的泡沫顯得有些滑稽，「Zoe告訴我你今天的行程十點才開始。」

 

「生理時鐘。」Zach從身後摟住對方，將自己埋在對方肩窩，漫不經心地回答。他的手探進Chris的浴袍中，著迷地上下撫觸著對方年輕緊緻的身體。  

 

Chris咯咯地笑了起來。「這樣很癢，Zach。」  

 

Zach的手在浴袍中攬上對方的腰，微涼的大掌覆上對方因為剛剛洗完澡而熱燙的體溫。他深深地吸了口氣，讓對方因為剛剛才洗過澡，所以還沒有沾上任何味道的乾淨氣息盈滿自己的鼻腔。

 

「寶貝，你真好聞(You smell good)。」Zach低笑道。  

 

「你在說什麼。」Chris哭笑不得地回答，分開自己與Zach貼著的身體，把身上鬆開的浴袍帶子重新打好。「快去洗澡，」他推著Zach朝淋浴間的方向走，「我本來打算出去買早餐的，轉角有一家鬆餅很有名，」他說，「但既然你醒了，Mr. Quinto，那麼我想你會比較希望吃到新鮮的。」  

 

「遵命。」Zach搞笑地行了一個軍禮，走進淋浴間。

 

※

 

「這裡真的很美。」他們走出飯店後，Chris看著海灣另外一頭的歌劇院，說。「空氣也很好，讓人很放鬆，真想就這樣住在這裡。」

 

海灣的風夾帶著清晨的冷空氣朝著兩人拂來，讓Chris畏寒地拉緊了自己身上的黑色毛外套。

 

「現在這裡只是秋天，你就冷成這樣。」Zach看著對方畏寒的模樣，取笑道：「你這麼怕冷，還想住在這裡？」

 

「現在是早上啊，」Chris抗議。「早上總是冷一點。」

 

「是是是。」Zach說，從褲子口袋中拿出了一副黑色的手套：「這裡，戴上這個。」

 

Chris接過那副手套，噗哧一聲笑了出來：「你說，別人看到我們兩個的衣服，會不會在猜現在到底是幾月？」他轉向Zach，儘管正戴著墨鏡，Zach仍能看出對方眸中的揶揄。「你都不會冷嗎？」

 

Zach先是看了眼對方身上厚重的毛外套，又低頭看了看自己身上的白色薄上衣，「因為不像某人，」他將手插進自己的牛仔褲口袋，輕鬆地說道：「我是東岸長大的，比較不怕冷。」

 

「你就囂張吧，」Chris笑著搖了搖頭：「等你在這種溫度下待個一個小時，我看你還能不能這麼輕鬆。」

 

一陣稍強的海風襲來，Zach伸手壓住自己的帽子，一個想法突然躍上心頭。「不如我們外帶，在旁邊那個小公園吃怎麼樣？」他提議道。

 

他們住的飯店就在港灣大橋的下方，飯店的旁邊有一個小公園，可以同時看見港灣大橋與歌劇院，兩人前一天還在那裡接受過記者採訪。

 

「好啊。」Chris的興致也被挑起來了，他興沖沖地拉著Zach，加快腳步朝餐廳的方向走去。

 

Chris說的餐廳其實不太遠，同樣在岩石區(The Rocks)裡，已經開業超過三十年。他們繞過飯店，過了幾條馬路，不到五分鐘就到了餐廳樓下。

 

「你要吃什麼？」Chris自服務生手中接過餐牌，問道。

 

「一份班乃迪克蛋吧。」Zach掃視了一下餐牌，說。

 

「那我要一份鬆餅和香腸。」Chris看著餐牌，這樣告訴服務生：「然後兩杯咖啡，外帶。」

 

「聞起來挺香的。」服務生收走餐牌後，Zach看著店內三三兩兩的客人，說道：「你怎麼會找到這裡？」

 

「昨天下午到處逛的時候發現的，」Chris做了一個誇張的手勢。「排隊的隊伍這麼長，肯定不會太難吃的。」他笑起來，摘下墨鏡後的那雙眸子滿是笑意，而Zach發現在那不過短短五分鐘的路程中，他已經開始想念那雙美麗的眼睛。「所以我想著早點來應該人會少一點。」

 

「而你是對的。」Zach眨眨眼，看了眼身後隨著逐漸接近早餐時間而多起來的人潮。「我們甚至沒怎麼等。」

 

※

 

Zach打開外帶的塑膠盒，將兩人的食物擺在草地上。澳洲的食物份量比美國要大上不少，大約是一點五到兩倍的差距。雖然兩國皆是英語國家，但兩國的文化差異仍讓Zach感到驚訝，尤其在剛才看見客人直接到櫃台付錢，而非直接將錢留在桌上時，他不禁慶幸兩人臨時起意的野餐，不然就要因為文化差異而出糗了。

 

Chris的餐盒裡放著鬆餅、香腸、煎蛋，還有烤過了的番茄。他自己的則是除了煎餅外，還有水煮蛋、薯餅，和煙燻火腿。

 

Zach看著幾乎被塞滿的餐盒，有些懷疑自己究竟吃不吃得完。但是當他看見Chris後，疑慮就被打消了。Chris的血糖問題讓他的胃幾乎像是個無底洞，再怎麼吃都不會胖。Zach晚上爬起來給Chris煮過幾次宵夜，吃了大部分的Chris看起來一點變化都沒有，倒是只吃了幾口的Zach腰圍胖了好幾吋。

 

「晚點回飯店我把那間別墅的資料給你。」Zach擺放完餐盒，沒有急著開動，而是開始思索起兩人昨夜討論的，關於婚禮與蜜月的可能性。雖然距離婚禮仍然有幾個月，但是能夠儘早決定總是好的，畢竟場地只是婚禮所要做的決定中的第一步。

 

「Zach，看我。」Chris沒有回答他的話，反而這樣說道。Zach反射性地抬頭，剛好看見對方拿著手機朝自己按下快門。「好了。」Chris說，臉上滿是計謀得逞的調皮笑意。

 

「Christopher。」Zach好氣又好笑地看著對方，跟著掏出自己的手機。比起更喜歡用相機拍照的Chris，他才是兩人之中比較常用手機拍照的那個人，真要拍照的話他的動作會比對方要快得多。

 

Chris反應過來，慌亂地揮舞著手，想要阻擋Zach的鏡頭，但那當然沒有用。Zach按下拍攝，而他的手機上又多了另外一個能夠讓他收藏的Chris。

 

「Zach！」Chris不服氣地喊道。

 

「是的，Chris？」Zach笑著回問，理直氣壯的模樣反而讓Chris不知道要說些什麼。

 

「算了，沒事。」Chris洩氣地說，拿起自己的餐盒囫圇吞棗地吃了好幾口。

 

Zach大笑起來，讓自己坐到Chris身邊。他在對方因為塞滿了食物而鼓起的頰上印下一個吻，然後拿起自己的早餐。「就這樣在這裡住下來也不錯。」他笑著說。

 

Chris慢下動作，不再朝著口中塞食物，而是開始細嚼慢嚥起來。他看著Zach，吞下自己口中的食物。「改變心意了？」

 

Zach看著眼前的珍寶，「只要是跟你在一起，那麼在哪裡都好，我只要確定我在你身邊就好。」他說，結束自己的句子，許下自己的諾言，「只要你在這裡，那麼我就永遠都不會離開。」

 

※

 

「所以，你們對於澳洲的印象怎麼樣？」The Project的主持人在攝影棚中，對著在雪梨現場連線的兩人問道。

 

Zach看了眼Chris，「None of us want to leave.（我們兩個都不想離開。）」

 

「Ever.（永遠。）」Chris補充。「Just want to get a place here and live in the harbor.（想要在這裡買個地方，然後住在海灣。）」

 

「And come up to Melbourne to see you guys as well.（還有去墨爾本拜訪你們。）」Zach對著現場連線中，在攝影棚內的主持人說道。

 

「Of course.(當然。)」Chris點頭，附和。

 

「Sorry. Just to clarify, you want to get houses in I guess all cities and areas in Australia to make everyone happy, is that right?（抱歉。只是為了說清楚，我猜你們要在澳洲所有城市和所有地區買房子，好讓所有人都滿意，是不是？）」另外一名主持人這樣問道。

 

那逗笑了Chris，「Exactly right.（完全沒錯。）」

 

「Pretty much. You got it.（基本上。你說對了。）*」Zach這樣告訴對方，沒有說，Chris在哪裡，他就會在哪裡。

 

因為Zach，要跟Chris永遠在一起。

 

 

 

\-----Sic Parvis Magna 完-----

 

*英文在前面的為訪談中兩人說的原文，摘自2013年4月23日The Project採訪。


End file.
